In love with a Death God!
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Hinamori Momo, a high school student who has a special gift to see and talk to spirits. Her life changes when she falls upon a white haired boy wearing a strange black and white outfit and soon finds out he is a Death God. Hinamori x Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! It's a new year and what better way to start off with a new fanfic! I honestly wants to finish my other two fanfics before starting a new but, this one is just going to be a starter and will be update slowly. My other two should be completed by this month or so? Maybe earlier? I DON'T KNOW! As you can tell this fanfic is going to be quite...Different. Usually, all my fanfic are stationed at Soul society but reading my "Hollow Heart" ending...It just hit me! How crazy would it be if Hinamori and Hitsugaya  NEVER met, no childhood friends, no academy...But, Star crossed lovers!? *laughs like a crazy person* Sorry- sorry! I got way too ahead of myself. BLAME THE COFFEE. I'm out of tea once again and coffee keeps talking to me..."DRINK ME" Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new fanfic and again, this will be updated SLOWLY because I really need to hurry up and complete my others. Once I do- I will have my fully attention on this fanfic. THANK YOU FOR YOUR VIEWS AND SUPPORT! PLEASE ENJOY AND STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** Hinamori Momo, a high school student who has a special gift to see and talk to spirits. Her life changes when she falls upon a white haired boy wearing a strange black and white outfit and soon finds out he is a Death God. Hinamori x Hitsugaya

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 1: The girl who can see dead people**

"I'm sorry but…I don't think we can go on anymore…" he said as her eyes widen from shock. Her heart stopped as she felt her throat dry. The world was spinning as the wind blew on top of the school's roof. She clinched her fist tightly "…Why? Is…Is it something I did?"

He sighed as he scratched his cheek "…No, it's just I don't think I can handle you being…"

 _'Oh no...here we go…'_ she thought to herself holding her breathe.

"…So weird." He finally said it, she wanted to just run off and jump off the roof but, she was better than that. She smiled "…I understand." The boy let out a relief sigh and was shocked "Really?!...I mean, that's great!…We can always be friends, right?"

"Yeah! Of course!" she continued to smile widely trying to hide her true face. "Alright, well…I'll see you in class. Thanks for being so understanding Momo!" he quickly ran off waving as she waved back watching him leave the roof.

 _'Stop smiling like an idiot, you just got dumped…'_ she let out a sigh. Walking towards the fence, she pressed her head against the cold metal "why me…?"

My name is Hinamori Momo, I'm currently in High school and 18 years old! This is my last year before I graduate. I'm currently working a part-time job to save up some money for college. I live with my grandmother and my parents passed away in a car accident.

I would've died in the car accident too but, it was some sort of miracle I survived. Due to my near death experience, I've been experiencing some supernatural powers…I can see dead people.

Yeah, sounds like a movie right? I wish it was a movie with some sort of happy romantic ending where I find my soul mate who understands my situation but, honestly finding true love?

Yeah…Right. Try somewhere else cupid or fire an arrow that you can't miss. Use a bazooka or heat seeking missiles…

Seeing dead people is not fun. Sometimes they look like normal people and I can touch them as if they were alive. Sometimes, I get confused if they are ghost or not. But, in real life you look crazier than a mime who can talk. My parents taught me never to let myself be down and always be strong and keep your head up high.

Mostly all the ghost I've seen are wandering spirits and sometimes there are the scary ones…

I can't explain what they are but, they are large black monsters with a bone-like mask over they face. I've seen different shapes and sizes of them, it's always best to walk the other way and not to make any eye contact with them.

 **-DING DONG DANG!-**

Letting out a deep sigh "Time to face the music…" Dragging her feet and exited the roof. Heading to her classroom hearing other students chattering and laughing. She slide the door open as everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Girls giggled, Hinamori looked at her ex who didn't bother to look at her.

 _'Of course you wouldn't look at me…'_ She sat in her chair which was in the back near the window and saw someone wrote something on her desk.

 **"FREAK."**

She touched it and noticed that it wasn't a marker the mean girls in her class would use but engraved in. Hinamori reached inside and placed a book on her desk to hide it. She was used to this type of treatment yet, she felt proud that she hid this secret for this long.

Until, she let her boyfriend-now-ex her huge secret.

First he thought it was a joke but, later on he became more distant away from her. Mostly it was because he was scared or disgusted having such 'special' girlfriend. Oh how naïve she thought that her first boyfriend would be different from the rest.

Oh well...Lesson learned: Don't trust ANYONE. Even boys.

She looked out the window hearing the girls giggling and the guys talking quietly. Without doubt they were talking about her. _'Come on…Are we still in middle school? Give me a break already...'_ She sighing watching the clouds move pass her in the sky _'Come on Momo, hang in there…Just one more year.'_

School was finally over and it was the weekends, Hinamori walked alone as she looked down at the floor. In front was her ex and his friends walking and looking over their shoulder to take a glimpse of her. She knew break ups were awkward but they went home on the same path.

They would always go home together holding hands and laughing now it seems he had completely forgotten about her. Hinamori looked and saw a park _'I better go home through the park now…'_ It was the longer way to get home, she looked back her her ex _'…Better than walking behind this jerk.'_

She entered the park and continued to walk _'We'll still be friends?'_ She said in a mocking tone of voice. She let out a scoff and rolled her eyes _'Friends my butt…'_ She knew there was no way to go back and be friends after you've had a relationship with them. It's just like putting a band aid on the wound but the cut is still there and probably will leave a scar.

"Ah **whatever!** I don't care, it's better this way anyways!" she said out loudly, clearly frustrated and heartbroken. Hinamori saw some swings and took a seat. Slowly swinging, she lowered her head and felt her eyes filling up with tears.

Quickly wiping them off "BAKA! Why are you crying for him!? He doesn't deserve your tears…Not a single drop!" Hinamori started to swing on the swings as she lifted off the ground. Soon, she started to have fun as she went back and forth.

Closing her eyes, she felt the wind going through her hair as if she was flying. How wish she would go somewhere far away from all her problems, where she wouldn't be judge on being different.

She was swinging high and started to remember when she was young she used to swing high and launch herself as she would fly up and land on her feet. she had done this when we was young with her friends. Hinamori let out a smirk and began to swing higher and higher...

She was at the highest point "Alright...Let's see if you still got it Momo!" Soon she let go of the cold chains and flew up. Feeling the soft breeze in her hair, she felt she had wings. The freedom she always wanted but, the moment was too short as she felt gravity pulling her down.

Time had moved slowly as she looked down and saw someone walking right under her. A boy with white hair and a strange uniform. _'Huh? Who is that...?'_ She had never see a young boy with white hair before. He turned his head slowly and looked up straight into her brown eyes, his eyes were turquoise. The orange sunset was reflecting off his eyes as if they were the ocean. He was so handsome to the point her heart skipped a beat...

Suddenly, the world around her resumed _'Oh...Crap...'_ Hinamori realized she was still in the air and was about to fall on top of this handsome boy. Oh how bad her luck could be yet, another embarrassing moment for her to remember. There was nothing she could do expect just to let gravity do its job and fall...

"What the-!" she heard the boy yell out as Hinamori crashed on top of the boy and fell to the ground; creating dust around them.

Everything around her became quiet and opened her eyes but, felt something...Soft on her lips. She saw two turquoise eyes staring straight back at her, they had fell with their lips locked onto each face turned bright red _'Oh my god...This...This isn't happening...'_ She had completely kissed a stranger on the lips, a handsome stranger. Soon, she fainted from shock as the boy quickly broke the kiss and pulled back with his mouth covered.

"...How is this possible?" he spoke with his cheeks pink as he sat there with the unconscious girl laying on the floor under the orange sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hey all you Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Happy Friday, surprised seeing a update? There were so many views and Blueboys wanted an update. I guess just one chapter wouldn't do it, right? WISH GRANTED! *Wiggles fingers* LOL anyways, it's Friday so why the hell not!? You guys are the best, thank you for all your support! See you guys on the next update and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **ApplesStrawberries, Arrow-chan3, Blueboys, Mmfg00, Nara Yasmin, Shiro-Tammy996, SilentTitan, SilverTreeAndGoldLeaf, bubbly peach, gamma2015, leafpool5 & shirohara**

 **Blueboys:** Don't lose your mind just yet ;) LOL

 **Spotlight story:** "The Royal Intruder"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 2: Boy from her dreams**

 _"...How is this possible?" a boy's voice echoed._

 **"AH** hh!" She snapped her eyes opened as she looked up at her ceiling in her room. "...Ah?" Slowly getting up, she blinked her eyes a few times thinking about what happened yesterday with the white haired boy.

 _'Was that…a dream?'_ she couldn't recall coming home or going to bed. She looked around and saw her bag on her table and was still wearing her school uniform. _'I must of been really stressed out that...I came home and went straight to bed?'_ she had thought this over and over, it must be. There was no other way to explain it.

"Mou..." She laid back in her bed "What kind of dream was that…?" she began to blush thinking about the kiss how soft and perfect it was. It felt like his lips were quenching for her lips. Suddenly, her face blew up bright red "Oh my god, Momo get a hold of yourself!" she pulled the blankets on top of her head.

"…Great, now I've gone lost my mind. Dreaming about some random boy and you kissing him!" She laid there as she touched her lips. It felt so real… It was warm and how she felt nothing like that before with anyone.

Who is he? Why was he in her dream?

She looked at her time and it was already 9am "Time to go to work…" Quickly, she went into the restroom and prepared to start her day. Rushing out the house, she headed to her work which was a little convenient shop that sold sweets and goods.

She loves working there and she had a great manager who was always laid back and had quite the humor which made her love working at the shop. There used to be two other workers who were younger but, they've been going to school on the weekend and still needed a worker who can help.

Besides, it's not like she had anything better to do. She was single now, she rather be working than stay home and watch romantic movies with a bucket of chocolate ice cream.

Reaching her destination she slide the door open "Good morning!" She greeted happily as a green stripped man was sitting in the living room and watching TV. "Maa Good morning Hinamori-san" he smiled. She quickly took off her sweater and replaced it with an apron.

It was time to work! Hinamori quickly got right into it as she cleaned the floors and threw away the trash, her manager watched his worker working hard and turning into an unstoppable cleaning machine "Maa...Hinamori-san, you have so much energy today!"

"Thank you Urahara-san!" Hinamori cheerfully replied back as she continued to clean around the shop.

As she was cleaning, she couldn't help thinking about the boy in her dreams. _'…Must be a rebound or something'_ she told herself, thinking it was because of her recent depressed break up or she is slowly losing her mind.

While dusting the shelves she remembered his snow white spikey hair and his intensive turquoise eyes. She had never seen anyone with such beautiful and breathe taking eyes. He was so handsome…

"Hinamori-san?" she heard her manager calling out to her as she quickly turned her head "H-Hai?" He smiled "Did something good happen? You're blushing…" Hinamori dropped her duster and placed her hands on her cheeks. It was warm…Really warm "Ah…I-It's nothing, Urahara-san!"

There was no point of hiding; her face was turning red as the sun. Her manager let out a small laugh "Haha, there must be something. You've been out of it and blushing the entire time." She shook her head "N-No, it's really nothing!"

She heard the door slide open and turned her head "Ah welcome-!" Her voice stopped as the world began to stop in time. She looked at the boy at the door who had white hair and turquoise eyes. His eyes pierced right through her as their eyes met. It was the boy in her dreams…

 _'It's... **Him**...'_

His outfit was dark blue jeans and a hunter green V-neck shirt. He looked completely different from the first time when he wore some sort of strange black and white yataka.

He looked at her for a moment surprised as well and looked away, entering the store. "Hinamori-san" her manager called out as she snapped out of it "H-Hai?" He smiled gently towards her "today you may leave early. I have an urgent business to attend to."

"Huh? Oh…I understand!" she picked up the duster and placed it back while changing out of her apron. Bowing towards her manager "I'll be leaving now!" Her manager waved "Get home safely, I'm sorry I made you come all this way when you've just arrived. I will still pay you for your time."

"Ah- No please, I hardly did anything today Urahara-san!" There was no way she could take pay without working the full day. "Nonsense, work is work. Hinamori-san I will see you tomorrow" he smiled as Hinamori bowed towards him "Hai…"

Turning around, she looked at the boy who stood in the middle of the store with his hands in his pocket. She felt her skin growing goosebumps just by looking into his icy cold eyes. Slowly but quickly she walking passed him and gave a small bow before leaving with the door closed.

The white haired boy looked over his shoulder and gave a long lingering look at the door.

"Quite pretty, isn't she?" Urahara said as he looked back at the stripped hatted man without a single word. He had a serious look as Urahara adjusted his hat "…Guess a little chit-chat isn't what you came here for, so what can I do for you….Hitsugaya Taicho?"

* * *

"Oh my god…Oh my god… **OH MY GOD!"** she began to repeat it as she was walking back home. It's okay, she'll just have to go see the doctor and tell her about her life stories about being able to see ghost and her recent breakup is making her dream about a white haired boy who she just saw!

I'm sure they'll understand and won't put her in a strap jacket to place her in a metal hospital.

Who was she kidding; she needed more help than ever now after seeing the boy she dreamed about and kissed. She sighed _'Why is this happening to me…?'_ walking alone in the small street as she looked down at her dragging feet.

Suddenly, she heard a shrieking sound as a large black monster appearing out of the corner.

She froze as she watched it look around and stare at the people around it. Regular people couldn't see it as shrieked in front of them to see if they were able to see and it looked hungry. Very hungry…

 _'Okay Momo…You know the routine. Turn around and walk the other way. Find another way to get home…'_ she said to herself calmly but frightened. Taking a step back, she turned around and saw two turquoise eyes standing right in front of her.

Her cheeks grew red. They were so close to each other, if she took a step forward they would have definitely had kissed…Again.

He stood there calmly as he looked at the monster who was wandering around in the street. "You see it…Don't you?" he finally spoke as she stood there with widen eyes _'H-He…He could see it too!?'_ Maybe she wasn't crazy after all and there was someone out there who was able to see them too.

Suddenly, the hollow looked straight at them and let out a loud shriek. "Looks like we've been spotted…" he pulled out a small object from his pocket which looked very similar to a Pez candy dispenser.

 _'...What?'_ She looked at it with a blank face staring at the candy dispenser _'Did he just…Take out candy? **…IN THIS TYPE OF SITUATION!?'**_ Hinamori yelled inside her head.

He quickly pushed down on the head as a small green ball popped out and swallowed it. Suddenly, his soul split away from his body. Hinamori's eyes widen in shock as she looked at him, clearly she wasn't dreaming this time…

He wore the same uniform and had a white haori the night she met him. He quickly disappeared creating a gust of wind. "Wah-!" Hinamori turned around and saw the boy remove his sword and attacked the monster in one clean strike.

The monster screeched falling to the floor and disappeared. Hinamori took a step back as she bumped into the white haired boy "…Are you okay miss?" he said. Her words couldn't come out as she froze. "She's fine…" the other replied back as he placed his sword back on his back and began to walk towards them.

"W-What is going on, who are you and who are **YOU!?"** She was seeing double, there was two of them. There were so many questions rushing to her head but was unable to talk. Soon, everything became blurry and dizzy _'Why is this…Happening to me…?'_ As she fell forward as the white haired uniformed boy quickly caught her in his arms.

"Master…What should we do?" His mod suit asked. The young captain looked at the girl in his arms "We'll have to take her to Urahara's, I'm sure he can explain it to her…" He quickly picked her up in a princess style and shumpo with his mod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, welcome back to a new week! I know this fanfic is going to be a super slow update since I am still working on my others (which is almost done) Thank you for your patience! I think it's been long enough I've update this fanfic and didn't want this fanfic to gather dust bunnies. Geez, January already almost over!? At this rate, we'll be seeing 2017 soon. DAMN YOU TIME! WHY YOU DO THIS!? Anyways, enough raging! Time for the next chapter! Thank you guys for your views and support, I hope you guys are staying awesome or else...Or else, I'm gonna be mad. LOL So scary. STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **becomeafan & lili28shinigami**

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Death God**

 _'Why is this happening to me..Why me?'_ he said to herself. There was a hint of green tea lingering in the air, the scent was soothing and calm. _'Am I...still dreaming?'_ she heard someone calling out to her softly...

"Hinamori-san…?"

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the ceiling and a lamp hanging from it. She blinked a few times and turned her head to see her manager sitting besides her smiling "Urahara-san…?" she said.

He nodded "Hello Hinamori-san I'm so glad you're awake" he held some tea for her "Here have some tea, you'll feel better."

She slowly sat up and received the tea from her manager "Urahara-san…? What happened…How did I get here...?" Urahara nodded as he closed his eyes "I understand you're confused and have a lot of questions right now. First drink some tea and try to calm yourself."

She looked at her manager and closed her eyes while taking a sip of the warm green tea. She took a deep breath as Urahara smiled "Feel better, Hinamori-san?"

"Hai..." she replied in a small voice. "That's good..." Urahara said as he looked down and pour himself some tea as well ""Well before we start, what can you remember, Hinamori-san?"

"Erm...Well, I remember walking home and-" she stopped herself.

Where to start? She didn't want to blurt out anything that would make her look or sound crazy! She remembered walking back home and saw the monster on the streets then, that boy appeared. He had slain the monster and soon everything just became a blur.

She couldn't recall coming back to Urahara's store and didn't want to lose her job yet she didn't want to lie to her manager either. She lowered her head and shook it "…You probably wouldn't believe me, Urahara-san."

"And why wouldn't I?" Urahara said with a soft smile. His words were warm and understanding. She was so lucky to have a nice manager like Urahara but, she didn't want him to know about her secret. It always drove away everyone expect her grandmother.

Hinamori look down at her tea cup; wondering if she should tell him about her curse being able to see dead people and monsters that no one else can see. Suddenly, the door slide open as a white haired boy wearing a strange uniform entered.

Hinamori's eyes widen "You…-!"she stared straight into his eyes, this wasn't a dream anymore.

"Urahara, enough of this…She's going to hurt herself. You know the reason already, she can see us" he spoke as Hinamori tilted her head "Excuse me…?" Clearly she was confessed at the white haired boy. Urahara gave a nod "I guess you're right. Hinamori-san..." he called her and pointed towards the boy by the door "Do you see this young man in this room?"

Was this a joke? She knew she was a bit strange but wasn't blind, of course she can see him. White hair and turquoise eyes; he stands out like a nail. Hinamori was confused but gave a short nod "…Hai." Soon, Urahara adjusted his hat "So you can see him clearly, that is interesting...Now, can you touch him?"

 _'UHHH...What...?'_ Hinamori's face when blank with her cheeks burning up from the embarrassing question.

"Hahaha! Oh Hinamori-san! I'm so sorry!" Urahara started to laugh "I know my request is a bit odd but, it's just a small test." Soon, the white haired boy took a step inside the room and pulled out his hand out towards the girl.

Hinamori was taken back and looked up at him. His turquoise colored eyes looked straight into hers; the eyes she remembered in her dreams. She felt her own hand reaching towards to his as if it had a mind of its own. She softly felt her finger tips on the palm of his hands, they felt strong. Urahara watched carefully as their hands were together and smiled "Well done! Hinamori-san...You passed the test. You really do have a high levels of spiritual powers inside you."

"Eh?" She turned towards her manager and looked back at her hand. She quickly withdrew her hand back with her face blushing _'Oh god...How long were we holding hands!?'_ it felt like hours as if time stopped.

The white haired boy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall "Are you satisfied now, Urahara?" The green hatted man looked at the annoyed captain and nodded "Hai! Thank you for your participation, I really wasn't expecting you to comply with the request but you did! hahaha!"

Suddenly, he looked at the green hatted man with darken eyes and the room turned cold.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Hahaha...!" Urahara said with a hesitant laugh. "Erm..." Hinamori said quietly, they both stopped and looked at the girl who was still in the room watching the two "Urahara-san...I still don't understand what is going on. What do you mean Spiritual energy and...Who is he?" she looked at the boy.

Urahara let out a chuckle"Now that is the million dollar question! Isn't it...Hitsugaya Taicho?" Hinamori arched an eyebrow _'...Taicho?'_ she thought to herself wondering why such strange title? Her manager looked at Hinamori with a smile "You see, Hinamori-san...You're able to see things no one else can, correct?"

Her eyes widened in shock, words wouldn't come out all she could do is nod slowly. Urahara placed his hand over hers "It must of been hard for you to deal with this and hide it but you do not have to be afraid Hinamori-san, what you have is a powerful gift. I always knew you were special, that's why I wanted to see how strong your spiritual power is and clearly, you're levels are quite high for a regular human."

Urahara looked at the boy "...Strong enough to see him." He looked back at the brown haired girl "Hinamori-san, he is a Shingami."

"Eh…?" Hinamori blinked as she looked at her manager who was just smiling and looked at the boy. "…A Shinigami?...A death god?...Reaper?" she asked quietly.

Urahara smiled brightly and nodded "Bingo! All three are correct! I'm so glad you're taking quite well!" Hinamori sat there with a blank expression. She wasn't taking this well, she was getting hit by trains constantly and her brain was already slowly frying.

Soon the telephone began to ring in the other room as he slowly stood up "Oh! Excuse me...Hitsugaya Taicho, please watch her I will be right back!"

"Uhm wai-!" Hinamori called out but, Urahara had left the two alone in the room with the door closed. The room was dead quiet as the young Shinigami sat down nearby and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed waiting for the stripped hatted man to return.

She couldn't believe she was in a presences of a Shinigami. The image what she thought was so different; always thinking they were skeletons carrying a large scythe around and wore ragged black robes. But, the Shinigami looked normal and mysterious. His looks were cold as winter itself and so young, almost if they were the same age.

"When were you able to see us?" he finally spoke, Hinamori snapped out of it "Erm…Since, I was young. I was in a car accident with my parents. They didn't make it and I was the only survivor…"

He opened his turquoise eyes and looked at her "…I see, a near death experience. That would make sense why you could see us."

Looking into his eyes, she felt drawn in. Suddenly, it hit her like a speeding truck. Her manager left the room with her and the Shingami it only meant one thing. She swallowed hard as she held her gut; she was going to die…

 _'D-Did he hear my wish!?'_ She began to panic; she didn't mean to wish for herself to go somewhere far away like heaven or the afterlife. Regretting her wish, she bowed in front of him "OH SHINIGAMI-SAMA!"

He jumped with his arched eyebrow in shock from her suddenly bowing towards him "W-What are you doing?!"

"Please hear me out! I didn't mean to make such stupid wish! I take it ALL back; please don't take me with you! Not yet, I'm still too young!" she cried out. He sat there looking at the awkward girl in front of him freaking out "…What in the world are you talking about?" She lifted her head up with teary eyes "…You're…Not here to take me to the other world?"

"Why in the world would I take you with me?" he said as Hinamori sat back down "then…Why are you here?" He crossed his arms "We're here on duty to take care of the hollows in the area and send wandering spirits home."

"Hollows?" she asked, he nodded "…Yes, the monster you saw before you fainted." He began to slowly explain that hollows are corrupted souls that fell into despair and turn into what they call "Hollows".

She sat there listening to the Shinigami who was actually a high ranked captain; one of the Gotei 13 captains. He had explain about how if a wandering spirit lingers around the human world too long, they'll soon turn into an hollow. She was amazed at him and smiled "Thank goodness you're not here to take me away! I'm so glad…"

He let out a small scoff "…I could never understand you humans." He sat there looking at her smiling brightly _'Why is she smiling like that… Is living that great?'_ He looked at her and looked away but, he was still looking at her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't stop looking at the brown haired girl...

The door opened "Maa…Sorry I had some other business I needed to take care of, now are we getting along now?" The young captain slowly stood up "I better get back…"

"Understood, thank you Hitsugaya Taicho please take care of yourself!" The stripped hatted man stepped aside as the captain left the room. He stopped; he wanted to say something to her but soon disappeared.

"He's gone…" She blinked her eyes; it was like a magic trick. Urahara chuckled "You seem quite interested in the captain…Did something happen?" Her face began to blush red; there was no way she would tell her manager that she dreamed about the Death god she just met! Her life was never going to be the same…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hey all you crazy Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans. SHHH SHHH! Everyone CALM DOWN! LOL JOKING, LET ALL SQUEAL TOGETHER! YES, Becomeafan I DID SEE IT and even though it was a small moment...Big things will come! I think everyone is going berserk about it and wanting to see the next update. "Guest" Thank you for your awesome comment. I 100% agree with you, there is going to be some HitsugayaxHinamori moment soon! When Hitsugaya came out to head face to face with Gerad, I honestly heard some fans screaming outside and how Hinamori was looking at him in amazement...You know something triggered inside her. WE ALL KNOW IT. NOW GERARD...GET YOUR LARGE FROZEN BUTTOCKS OUTTA HERE! We are all waiting for the Hitsugaya and Hinamori moment to happen. LOL You guys are so awesome and as a thank you, I will update another chapter just for you guys cause you're all flipping awesome! :) KEEP STAYING AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **silvershanks & ladyfeanor1**

 **Spotlight story:** "The two Hitsugayas & Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 4: The Curious Captain**

Staring at nothing but the buildings of her own school, she stood there like a tree thinking about what happened a few days ago. She looked up at the blue sky and never saw anything the same anymore. She knew she was different but, everything she knew about the world wasn't something she thought it was possible.

The white haired boy she dreamed about turned out to be a death god and not only just an ordinary death god, but a high ranked captain one of the gotei captains. Even the place she worked was a sanctuary for death gods.

Letting out a deep sigh, it was a rough week for her trying to deal with what happened over that weekend. _'It's okay, I'll soon forget everything that happened…I'll have to just shake it off! I seen worse!'_ she thought, but she lied to herself; this is the worse she probably seen in her whole life. suddenly she hear someone yelling.

 **"GET THE BALL!"**

"Eh?" she snapped out of it and looked up and saw a white ball falling down from above coming straight at her. _'Ah crap! It's going to hit me!'_ Before she could react there was a gust of cold wind as the ball hit the floor right behind her.

Hinamori opened her eyes and saw she was okay. If it wasn't for the wind, the ball would have surely hit her...

"AUGH! REALLY!? How can you miss that, Hinamori?!" her classmate yelled as her team groaned at her for missing the volleyball. "I-I'm so sorry!" she rushed to fetch the ball and simply tossed it back.

One classmate caught the ball as she placed a hand on her hip. She had black long straight hair with bangs and blue eyes, her name was Akechi Yuka. She was one of the most popular girls in the whole school, everyone knew she would become a super model one day or a famous movie star. Akechi gave a glare towards Hinamori "Hey, if you aren't going to pay attention to the game then get out!"

"Yeah! You're making us lose the game and you suck anyways, you freak!" another classmate yelled. Soon, the whole team wanted her out as Hinamori just stood there and let out a nervous smile "All right! All right…Sorry guys, I'll sit out! Hahaha…" she let out a small laugh trying to be strong.

She walked away from the volleyball courts and sat down on a bench nearby to watch her classmates play without her. From afar on top of the school building nearby the courts, two turquoise eyes watched the chocolate brown hair sitting on the bench alone.

He stood there quietly with his arms crossed with soft warm breezes blowing through his white hair. Looking down, he watched her carefully at her as she continued to smiling and couldn't understand why she was still smiling after her classmates kicked out her of the game. He had watched her since the game started and notice she was zoning out...

When he saw the ball heading towards her, he sent a gust of wind to blow the ball away. He had thought the team would have noticed it wasn't her fault but the wind, he didn't mean to get her kicked out of the game. He looked at the team members; he knew humans were a bit shortsighted but, it was clear...They just didn't like her.

For some reason, he felt a bit of rage igniting inside when he heard one of the classmates call her a freak. How cruel humans can be towards each other, especially when someone like her had such a special powerful gift. They didn't deserve her smile, he wanted to freeze them all into Popsicle but he had no right to interfere. It was probably they were afraid of her for being different...

He let out a deep sigh "I know you're there…Matsumoto."

Suddenly, a tall busty female appeared nearby him. She had strawberry long blond curly hair and gray eyes. She placed a hand on her hips and brushed her hair off her large breast "Tsk! I really thought I had you there, Taicho!"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on patrol" he said.

She began to pout "But Taicho! There's so many interesting things to do here, a little break wouldn't hurt!" He turned around and shot a sharp glare "Oh you really want to bring that up with me again?"

"Yesterday, a human girl almost died by a hollow in YOUR area which YOU were suppose to patrol. Where were you?" He snapped as she let out a hesitant laugh and a nervous smile "Hahaha…So I've heard from Urahara-san…Erm."

"W-Well!" She began to studder her words as she looked are her angry captain "I really WAS patrolling the area then, I saw this really cute makeup store and…Kind of got…erm…"

"…Side tracked" she said her final words as a whisper.

Even though she said it in a tiny voice, he heard it clearly. A large red vain popped on his forehead **"MATSUMOTO!"** he yelled as she covered her ears.

"EEEEK! I'M SORRY TAICHO! I couldn't help it!" she pleaded with her hands together. He knew his vice-captain would be easily distracted in the human world and had an addiction to shopping.

He looked down to see the brown haired girl still sitting on the bench smiling, if he didn't follow her that day she probably wouldn't be there smiling. Humans, how fragile they were yet; it was their job to protect them from wandering evil spirits and send lost souls to soul society.

"Hmm…Taicho, why are you here anyways and is that the girl?" Hitsugaya turned his head to see his vice-captain looking over "What a cutie!" suddenly she began to smile widely "Oooh, I see what's going on. Taicho do you have a little crush on that human girl?"

"What!? I don't!" he snapped with a hint of pink appearing on his cheeks and quickly looked away. Her face lit up like a light bulb seeing her captain denying it so quickly "Oh my god…You do!" It wasn't everyday her captain would act like this...Usually he would be serious and just stand there without saying anything.

She began lean forward trying to see her captain's blushed face "I get it! You saved her from the hollow and fell in love! How romantic! I never knew you had it in you Taicho! You gotta tell me more! And don't try leaving out the good stuff! HEHEHE!"

She was having the best time in her life as she continued to pester her captain "What's her name?! I heard she has a high amount of spiritual energy to see us and even can touch us!"

"Did you say something dramatic like… _'Are you hurt... **My lady?'**_ " She said it in a deep tone manly voice. Hitsugaya's face turned dark hearing his vice-captain mock his voice; clearly he did not sound like that or say such thing. She continued to ask random questions as Hitsugaya closed his eyes in aggravation creating wrinkles on his forehead _'I can't believe how much women talk...Maybe it was a mistake taking the mission to come here-'_

"Did you kiss her yet!?" Hearing the last words made his ears ring and his face burn up.

His thoughts stopped as he had a flash back when he first met the girl at the park...

 _The young captain was patrolling the area that afternoon and passed by humans who were in the park. He knew no mere human could see him walking around as he passed by them like a gentle wind 'It looks clear here...' He continued to walk deeper into the park where it seemed completely empty until her heard a girl yelled out._

 _"Ah **whatever!** I don't care, it's better this way anyways!" a girl said out loudly. _

_He turned his head towards the sound 'Guess it's not empty after all...' Usually, he would just ignore the sound but some reason he was curious who yelled. Walking towards the path, saw a girl in her school uniform taking a seat on one of the swings. He was only a few feet away wondering why she was frustrated. He couldn't get a clear look at her because of her brown bangs hiding away her face._

 _She lifted her head and saw her eyes filled with tears. His eyes widen as he felt his heart stop. She was the most beautiful human he had seen._

 _Her looks were quite simple but, there was something about her that couldn't keep his eyes off her. How could someone so beautiful be in tears? He watched her wipe her tears away "BAKA! Why are you crying for him!? He doesn't deserve your tears…Not a single drop!"_

 _Soon, she began to swing on the swings alone as Hitsugaya stood there with disappointing expression '...Of course, she already has someone.' There is no way a girl like that wouldn't have someone by her side but, where was the guy to support her? Why was she crying alone...? He took a step towards the girl wanting to comfort her by stopped himself._

 _It was pointless to try; Hitsugaya knew she wouldn't be able to see him or touch him. He watched her as she slowly started to smile and stay strong but, he knew she still had sadness inside her. It was like if she was putting up a mask to hide her true feelings._

 _This was hard for him to look at her knowing he couldn't say or do anything "I better get back to patrolling" Looking away, he began to walk past her. Until he wanted to take a second look at her but, she wasn't on the swings but in the air. She looked straight at him and saw her as an angel coming down from heaven._

 _It felt his body moved on its own as he opened his arms to catch her._

 _Even if he couldn't touch her, he just wanted that brief moment of her going through him. Suddenly, he felt warmth as she fell right in his arms and smelled a light scent peach from her hair. In shock, from the sudden touch he lost his balance and fell to the ground with her. When he opened his eyes he saw the chocolate brown eyes looking straight at him with his lips on her soft lips._

 _It was a moment he could never forget…_

"Taicho, hello? Did you kiss her yet!?" Matsumoto asking the question again as he snapped back into reality. "That's enough! Get back to patrolling!" he said. She blew her lips "Boo, you're no fun Taicho!" She wanted to know every bit of information she could get, but she knew her captain would never admit it.

"Taicho, just admit it! You're curious about her! Hehehe!" She quickly took her leave and disappeared. The wind blew as his Haori flapped behind him like a sail, returning his eyes back to the girl. He wanted to know more about her, why he is so drawn towards this one human.

He took a final long lingering look before he went back to patrolling the area…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hey hey hey! Yes- I've been missing...ONCE AGAIN. UGH Sorry guys, seriously you guys don't know how much I want to finish my others but, never get the chance to since once I start or try to finish...Something ALWAYS comes up! Don't you hate that? The one story I got a chance to finish was over the weekend. What!? No valentine's day for HitsuHinax1? PSH, Of course I had a Valentine's day! With who?...The one and only , CHOCOLATE and MORE CHOCOLATE! ...What? No romantic enough? DON'T HATE! LOL Joking, honestly I was kinda sick with a cold (probably everyone in California is due to the weather changing so quickly to cold to hot. Stayed home and relaxed...I feel like a marshmallow. A sexy marshmallow. LOL anyways, sorry about the delay guys- i SWEAR I will finish up my stories...Please don't kill me, but you can throw your leftover chocolate over. LOL. STAY AWESOME EVERYONE AND HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY! Also enjoy your president's day as well! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **The-lazy-bum**

 **Spotlight story:** "Always"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 5: Movie night and warm summer memories**

Stretching her arms up towards the sky, school was finally over and another weekend starts. _'Finally the weekends…'_ she thought to herself as she looked up the sky. As she walked, someone gave a harsh shove in the back of her shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, Freak!" one of her classmates said as the group pass by her giggling and giving mean looks towards Hinamori. She watched them pass her as she adjusted her school bag and stuck her tongue out towards the girls backs "Meeeh!"

Walking alone down the road, she started to hum to herself _'Thank god it's Friday! I wonder what I should do…'_ She didn't have friends to hang out with and her manager told her to take a day off since he had to go on a business trip for the weekends.

She was completely free for the weekends and had nothing to do.

"Let's watch a movie!" a woman said as Hinamori saw a couple walking towards her. The man wrapped his arm around her shoulder "A movie? Sure, why not." They passed by Hinamori as she watched them walking happily together.

She smiled _'They look so in love…How lucky.'_ She wanted someone like that, who would be by her side and love her for who she is. Hinamori gave a bright smile _'I hope they stay together happy forever!_ ' sending her wished, she continued to walk home.

She finally arrived to her house and opened the door. "Momo, is that you?" a voice called out from the kitchen. "Hai, I'm home grandmother!" Hinamori replied back as she took off her school shoes and went into the kitchen.

"Wow!" she was amazed at the table seeing so many delicious foods prepared. "This looks great! Do you need some help, grandmother?"

The grandmother shook her head "I'm almost done; have a seat Momo you must be hungry."

Hinamori sat down as her grandmother placed a plate in front of her. It was curry with rice tonight. Her grandmother sat down on the table across from her granddaughter "make sure you eat a lot, Momo."

"Hai!" she dug in as her grandmother gently smiled "How was school?"

Hinamori stopped and soon let out a smile "It…It was great! I had so much fun with friends that they wanted me to come out but, I was too tired!"

Her grandmother looked at her "I see…You still should have went, my dear."

"It's okay…I told them next time, besides I would have missed out on your amazing cooking!" Hinamori laughed. She lied, she knew it was bad but, she rather tell a white lie than making her grandmother worry about her.

Her grandmother smiled softly and continued to have dinner quietly. They finished dinner as Hinamori did the dishes and her grandmother was in the living room knitting while watching TV.

"Grandmother, thank you for dinner! I'll be in my room resting!" Hinamori smiled and her grandmother nodded. Going up the stairs, she entered her room with the door closed. Placing her school bag down, she changed out of her uniform into her comfortable clothes.

Opening her balcony window, she stepped out and leaned against the fence "What should I do today…?" she said to herself quietly.

She looked out over her town watching the sunset, the soft warm breeze going through her brown hair. She thought about the two happy couple she passed by _'I wonder what movie they are going to watch…'_

'Maybe…I should watch a movie too…' it was a great idea, it'll make time past quickly as she rushed back inside and closed the door behind her. Turning on her TV, she sat on the bed and opened her Netflix app.

Scrolling down the movies, she saw a category "Romance-films"

Hinamori rolled her eyes "Nope…PASS!" she quickly scrolls down passing the category. She stopped and saw the comedy section "Ooh perfect, I really do need a good laugh!" This was exactly what she needed.

She pressed play and watched the movie starting but, without her knowing she had a visitor approaching…

Landing quietly on the balcony, he stood up slowly and looked around to make sure no one saw him. He let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head _'What am I doing…This isn't right.'_

He felt he was being a creep or even something far worse like a peeping tom. Even though he wasn't human, this is still considered as breaking the law.

He wanted to see her ever since, just to make sure she was okay. _'Can't hurt to just check…'_ Hitsugaya walked towards the glass door and peaked in. He saw the brown haired girl watching the TV with a pillow on her lap.

 _'What was I worried about?…'_ Relieved, she was fine as he stepped back to leave _'Now there was no reason for me to come back here.'_ He was about to take a leap, he heard laughter. It was the sweetest sound he even heard, turning around he looked back inside and saw her laughing.

Her bright smile was perfect; it even made him smile a bit. Taking a step back, he leaned against the balcony fence and crossed his arms. He watched the movie even if he couldn't hear the sound that wasn't the reason what made him stay.

It was the brown haired girl's smile and laughter that he wanted to stay. It was almost as if they were in the same room watching the movie together.

From afar, a strawberry blond vice-captain held a pair of binoculars and giggling like a wicked witch "Hehehehe…Oh my gosh. I knew it, Taicho! This is so cute, I wish I brought my camera!" she knew her captain had feelings for the human girl and needed to see for her own eyes.

"This was totally worth ditching patrol!" she said. Clearly, she did not learn anything from her last scowling from her captain.

"You can never hide these things from ME! HEHEHE!" she continued to giggle and watch her captain while chewing some bag of chips next to her.

It was almost an hour, Hitsugaya sensed the movie was about to end as he pushed himself off the fence. He took his final look at the brown haired girl and leaped off the balcony.

Landing on the grassy backyard, he looked up a saw the room's lights go off knowing the movie was over and she was preparing to go to bed. He let out a smile and heard something slide open. The grandmother opened the window as Hitsugaya stood there.

Suddenly, she looked straight at the death god and smiled "Maa…I have not seen a Shinigami for years…" She placed her hands together and bowed in respect. Hitsugaya was taken back at the elder who clearly can see him "…You know about us?"

She nodded "Hai, my mother told me stories about them when I was little and It's been years I seen one."

"It was during the summer when I heard my little granddaughter talking to someone in the back yard. He was sitting by that tree over there" she pointed as Hitsugaya turned to see a large tree in the back yard. "He had white hair…Just like yours" she said with a smile.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen, he remembered that summer when he was stationed in the human world and was resting under the tree because of the heat.

 _The sounds of beetles buzzing as he opened his turquoise eyes. Looking up the green leaves, it was cool and calming. He let out a deep sigh 'At least there is at least one thing about the human world…'_

 _It reminded him of home. He soon noticed a light peach scent in the air, he opened his eyes and saw there was someone sitting next to him. She had brown hair tied into two pigtails and wore a light yellow dress._

 _He gave a sharp look at the girl who was looking up at the sky. He was never fond of humans; he found them selfish and violent creatures that were filled with greed and pride. He sat up to find another tree to get out of the sun._

 _She turned around and looked straight into his turquoise eyes. He sat there looking at the girl 'Can she see me…?' He stood up as the girl continued to stare at him._

 _'That's impossible…No mere human can see a captain Shinigami, especially so young.' As he was about to shumpo, he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down he saw the girl holding the bottom of his pants. She smiled "Please stay!" Hitsugaya taken back at the girl and notice she had a high level of spiritual energy flowing in her._

 _'What…What is she?'_

 _He looked at the girl coldly "Let go." She shook her head "No!" A large red vain popped he didn't have time for this as he moved his leg but, the girl latched herself around his leg "Stay!"_

 _"Oi! Let go of me, Chibi!" He trying to get the little girl off his leg but she held tightly "No! You're a Chibi too!" With darken eyes, he looked down at the girl "WHY…YOU…LITTLE…" clearly she did not know who she was messing with._

 _"…Please stay" she said quietly as Hitsugaya stopped and looked at the girl who sounded like she was going to cry. "It's hot and I don't want you to get sick or anything…I promise to stay quiet…" her voice was muffled in his leg._

 _It wasn't like the human girl really bothered him during his nap, he looked at the girl for a moment and let out a sigh "…Fine."_

 _She lifted her head up and smiled "YAY!" her eyes was watery but she had the brightest smile. He sat back down as he began to sweat "Damn this weather…Why is it so hot."_

 _She looked at him and put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a light turquoise handkerchief. She leaned towards him and reached his forehead with the handkerchief to wipe off the sweat. He looked at her "What are you doing…Stop."_

 _"But, your sweating!" she smiled as he looked at the girl. She wasn't like the other humans, she was pure. A human that had these characteristic was quite rare to come by often these days. He didn't have the energy to argue with the human girl and let out a sigh "Do as you wish…" He sat there while she gently patted his forehead._

 _He could tell she was trying to be gentle as possible and was carefully examining his face._

 _He closed his eyes; it was relaxing as he listen to the beetles buzzing and birds chirping. The girl looked at the stranger's white hair and slowly reached to touch it softly. He opened one eye feeling her touch his hair "…Oi, you really want me to see me get mad, don't you?"_

 _She began to giggle "Hehe…It's so soft like snow! I'm going to call you, Shiro-chan!"_

 _Before Hitsugaya could snap at the girl for giving such ridiculous name, he heard a woman calling the girl. "Momo-chan, It's time to come inside!" The girl turned around "Uh oh…I have to go!" she placed the handkerchief in the stranger's hand._

 _"Take this!" she said as he arched an eyebrow "…I don't need this." She stood up and began to run towards her grandmother. While running she looked back and waved "Good bye Shiro-chan, take care of yourself!"_

 _He watched the human girl and woman enter back in the house as he was left alone in the backyard. Looking at the turquoise handkerchief, he let out a small chuckle how strange the girl was and placed the handkerchief inside his robes._

"I see now…That girl is her" Hitsugaya said quietly as he looked at the grandmother "You were the one calling out to her that summer." She nodded "Hai, I too have some spiritual powers and I see you haven't aged one bit, Shinigami-sama." As a death god, they age quite slower than humans and he was still young for his age; in the other world.

"Shinigami-sama…Are you here to take my Momo…?" The grandmother asked seeing the shinigami had an eye for her granddaughter. Hitsugaya walked towards the grandmother by the window and shook his head "No ma'am…I am not here to take her, just stationed here for a bit on a mission."

Hitsugaya smiled "You have nothing to worry about. She is in good health and has a strong spirit. You must be very proud of your granddaughter. " The grandmother smiled "I am glad to hear…Thank you Shinigami-sama. If I may, I would like a request."

He stood there and gave a short nod. "I am worried about my granddaughter… I know she is being treated differently and may be strong on the outside but, inside she is like glass jar that is filled and is about to break. She can only endure so much…"

Tears began to form in the grandmother's eyes "Please look after my granddaughter; I know my time will come soon and she will be left alone in this world."

Hitsugaya stood there quietly; it was not part of his job to protect one human only protecting them from hollows or get involved in human affairs. This was his choice as he gave a short nod and bowed "…Hai, I will look after her."

The grandmother put her hands together with tears flowing from her face "Oh thank you Shinigami-sama..Thank you" she bowed and lifted her head up to see no one in the backyard anymore. She smiled and closed the window quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hey, hi and hello! Happy Friday everyone, I hope everyone is enjoyed their week and now looking forward to the weekend! It's been really busy this week and again, still working on the final chapters for my other fanfics. Been really busy with life and what keeps getting thrown to me but, don't worry! STILL ALIVE, almost. ANYWAYS...What better way to start off the weekend with an UPDATE!? Thank you guys for all your support and reviews! AND YES THROW THOSE TWINKIES IN THE AIR! ITS FRIDAY! STAY AWESOME! Nom nom nom! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **StephenRockers16 & fsrm**

 **Spotlight story:** "We always knew"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 6: Sleepless Night with a Cold breeze**

Inside the dark quiet room, there was no sound; only the sounds of cars passing as the ceiling would light up for a belief moment as it passed. The clock ticking quietly while she laid there staring up at the ceiling. It was hopeless trying to fall asleep as her mind kept thinking about the Death god.

She counted sheep, meditated, watched some TV, and even read a couple of chapters of a book. Trying anything to make her fall asleep but, her eyes wouldn't stay closed. Her mind had been going through the dream she had on rerun all night. She couldn't stop thinking about the white haired boy and how he appeared suddenly in the shop.

She quickly she sat up and let out a sigh "Looks like am not getting any sleep tonight…" Looking at the clock, it was almost 3am in the morning.

 _'Maybe I should take a walk to clear my mind…'_ Hinamori got out of bed and wore comfortable clothing and a sweater. Quietly, she left her room and peaked into her grandmother's room to make sure she was sleeping.

She was sleeping quietly as she closed the door not to disturb her sleeping grandmother and left the house with the door locked. Putting the keys in her pocket, she walked down the empty road alone.

"Ah…I feel so much better!" she said taking in the fresh air. This was exactly what she needed as she continued to walk down the road "Hmm…Wonder what to do for my Saturday…"

Deep in her thoughts, she suddenly stopped and turned to see she was at the entrance of the park. She didn't even know she had walk this far already and felt her body was moving on its own. Taking a long look, she decided to visit the park…

Entering, she approached the swing area.

 _'This was where it happened…'_ She stood by the swings where she had her dream about him. She shook her head _'It was just a dream Momo, get over it!'_ Suddenly she heard someone approaching her from behind.

A man wobbled towards her as he had his own neck tie on his head "Oooh hello there young lady! **HIC!** Are-are you lost?" Clearly, he was drunk and had dirt on his clothes as if he was wandering around the whole park.

Hinamori took a step back "Erm…No, sorry I need to go…"

As Hinamori was going to dash out of the park, the drunk man sprung towards her and grabbed her arm "HEY! What- What are you doing!?" Hinamori yelled as the drunken man was incredibly strong and began to pull the poor girl's arm "No no no! A young lady out this late shouldn't be out so late! **HIC!** You're coming with me!"

"Like hell I'm going with you! Let go of me you drunk!" Hinamori struggled to pull her arm back. She began regret coming out this late at night completely forgotten there is always weird people still awake.

"Let her go…" a voice said under the shade of the tree, someone began to walk towards them.

The drunk turned around and saw a boy appeared under the moonlight standing nearby. He wore dark pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with a navy blue hooded jacket over his head hiding away his upper face.

The drunk looked at the boy "Huh?! **HIC!** Get out of my way, boy! I SAW HER FIRST!"

He stood there unmoved as he sent a sharp cold glare "…You really have a death wish, don't you?" The winds blew as the drunk man covered his eyes "W-What is going on!? **HIC!** " The winds were surrounding them and Hinamori kneeled down feeling her body almost being blown away.

Soon, the hood slowly fell off his head revealing a white spikey haired boy.

Her eyes widen as she saw the death god's body being surrounded in white aura and his turquoise eyes reflect the light; almost as if his eyes were glowing brightly.

"I won't repeat myself again…Let her go." The Shinigami captain said in a low cold tone.

Soon, she felt her arm loosen as he ran away screaming in fear as if he saw a demon. Hinamori gulped as she heard footsteps approaching her. She slowly turned around and saw the death god walking towards the girl.

This was embarrassing knowing the death god probably thinks she is a stupid human girl who doesn't know what the phrase 'stranger danger' means. She felt she was going to be lectured or call her "The most stupidest human he ever met."

Hinamori looked up as he looked down at her. She gulped and froze on the floor _'Here we go…He is probably going to yell at me…'_

Suddenly, he slowly leaned towards Hinamori as she flinched and shut her eyes _'I'm SO DEAD.'_ The thoughts rushed into her mind wishing she had not left her house and preferred to stay awake in bed staring back at the ceiling the whole night.

"Here" he said softly.

She opened her eyes to calling and saw that he was offering his hand to help her up. This was like déjà vu, only this time her manager wasn't there testing if she can touch him.

She did not expect the death god to help her or bother with her. She might be able to see spirits but, to her…She was just an ordinary random human girl.

"Are you going to stay there and sit there on the floor…?" Hitsugaya said. Hinamori blushed as she looked at his hand and reached for it. Their skin touched as he gently helped her stand "…Are you okay?"

"Hai…Thank you…For saving me…again" She was completely taken back at the Death god. He didn't judge her or yell at her but, was very…Kind. She never got the chance to really get to know a lot about the death god because she felt he was hard to approach with his cold eyes.

But…They were actually, warm and kind.

He nodded and looked away shyly "No problem… But, what are you doing here so late at night?"

She looked away embarrassed "I…I couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air and ended up here because I had a dream…-" she curled her lips and bit them as he face turned red; she said too much.

 _'NO NO **NO!** Don't you **DARE** TELL HIM! Who you think you are, Martin Luther king JR!?'_ she screamed in her head.

She felt like her mouth was going to explode if she didn't stopped herself. _'What are you thinking!? AUGH! At this rate, no one is going to want to be near me! Not even ghosts or spirits!'_ she started to punish herself as he looked at the strange girl shutting her eyes lost in her own world.

He turned around with his arms crossed showing his back towards her "Look…You don't have to tell me. I understand but…I don't mind listening." Hinamori opened her eyes and saw the back of his white Haori with a 10th symbol; she could sense some concern in his voice and seem to be giving an effort to try.

 _'Does he really want to know…Why?'_

Suddenly, she remembered about the moment when she told her EX about her secret because he wanted to know. During that time, she didn't see anything wrong with it…She really loved him and he was her boyfriend during that time. How much she had regret making the choice "…You'll probably just make fun of me…Like the others did."

He stood there quietly and let out a small scoff "Well…I'm not like the others, am I?"

Hinamori's eyes widen, he was right. He wasn't human but a death god. She stood there for a moment and walked towards the swings and sat down "If I tell you…You promise…you won't make fun of me, right?" she said as he turned his head to the side and nodded "I won't…Besides, It can't be that bad."

She almost burst into laughter hearing him say that _'Uh huh…You have NO idea...'_

"Okay…I'm going to take that as a promise!" she said with her flushed red cheeks _'I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

"…I had this weird dream, a really WEIRD dream…" she started looking down at her feet as he stood there with his arms crossed listening carefully. "I was in this park swinging on this same swing and decided to launch myself off just for fun! While I was in the air…I saw someone but I couldn't do anything and ended up crashing into him…"

"When I opened eyes…O-our lips were locked and that's when I woke up" Her face was now completely red as she looked up to see the death god "…It was you in my dream."

He did not reply and stood there quietly. Hinamori looked back at her feet "The weird part was I never met you before until I had that dream." He stood there quietly, not a single reply back.

She sensed a bit of awkwardness as she began to laugh nervously "Hehe…I know, pretty weird right!? But, it was just random a dream! That's all! Hehe, not like we REALLY kissed or anything! Hahaha…" She tried to play it out as she smiled nervously.

Still there was no reply from the death god. Hinamori gripped the swing chains tightly as guilt began to squeeze her stomach _'Great…Now death gods probably think you're a freak too. I probably shouldn't have told him- '_

"That wasn't a dream." He finally spoke.

Her thoughts froze and lifted her head up with widen eyes. It was dead quiet with the sounds of trees rustling in the gentle wind. The swing next to her began to swing quietly creating a small rusty sound from the chains.

Hitsugaya turned around and faced towards her with a hint of pink on his cheeks "…Everything you just said, that wasn't a dream…It did happen."

"What…?" She completely froze with a blank face "It wasn't a dream…?"

He shook his head. Hinamori looked like a living statue _'Not a dream…'_ she felt her body being sucked down to a void abyss. She felt like fainting again or even better, getting a heart attack and dying.

Hitsugaya rubbed the back of his neck nervously "…Since you brought it up, I think it's best to tell you what happened after you…Fainted." he said and slow explained what had happen that night when she crashed into him at the park alone...

 _"...How is this possible?" he said as he slowly removed his hand away from his mouth._

 _He looked down at the unconscious girl with his hand over his mouth. "Hey…" he said as the girl laid there quietly with a red face. He couldn't just leave her here and saw he school bag. Quickly opening the bag, he looked to see if there was an address to her house._

 _Luckily, it was on her agenda book._

 _'Better take her home…' He stood up and leaned to carry her in a princess style. Hitsugaya looked down as her face was on his chest. She looked so beautiful and he looked at her light pink lips. He was drawn in and soon looked away quickly._

 _He almost wanted to kiss her again._

 _Quickly, he shumpo out of the park and leaped roof to roof towards her home address. Arriving, he stood in front of the door '…I can't just leave her out here either.' It still wasn't safe as he went in the backyard. Looking around he felt he knew this place before but had other things to worry about._

 _Checking the back door, it was locked 'Damn it…'_

 _Hitsugaya looked up and saw a balcony, leaping on it; he checked the door and it opened. He quietly, entered the room and noticed it was hers. He laid her down on the bed with the covers over her and placed her school bag on the table._

 _Looking around the room, it was neat and had a hint of peach scent lingering. Hitsugaya approached towards the bed and saw the girl sleeping. There were a few strains of hair as he gently removed them away soon; he quickly withdrew his hand back._

 _'What am I doing…?' he needed to leave as soon as possible and quickly headed out to the balcony. Before he left he stopped. 'It's not like I'll see her again…' he stopped himself from looking back and quickly left with the balcony door closed._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hey, hi and hello! Happy Thursday everyone, I hope everyone is enjoyed their week and now looking forward to the weekend! It's been really busy this week and again, still working on the final chapters for my other fanfics. Been really busy with life and what keeps getting thrown to me but, don't worry! STILL ALIVE, almost. ANYWAYS...What better way to start off the day with an UPDATE!? Thank you guys for all your support and reviews! AND YES THROW THOSE TWINKIES IN THE AIR! MAKE IT RAIN Nom nom nom! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Aven The BattleMage, skylark dragonstar, whitealmond & Darkaggie**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Royal Intruder" -COMPLETED!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 7: From bad to worse**

In the park, the shinigami captain stood there quietly as the sky was turning dark blue; morning was coming. In front of him was a brown haired girl who had a blank face and haven't move an inch since he told her about her dream not being a dream at all…

In fact, it actually happened. **All of it.**

"…Hey, you should get back home now" the Shinigami said, she didn't reply and continued to sit there with a blank face. Hitsugaya sighed _'I shouldn't have said anything…'_ instantly he regarded his decision and might have broken the poor human girl.

He slowly reached to shake her shoulder "…Oi, snap out of it." Hinamori blinked a few times and looked at the Shinigami. Quickly she pinched her cheeks "Eeee!" the pain was real, so was this. He arched an eyebrow and grabbed her hand away to prevent her from ripping her cheeks off "Stop, what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself."

"Mou…" Her cheeks were red and painful "so…this isn't a dream either."

He shook his head; it was hard for her to look directly at the Shinigami after what happened. Her face burned up red remembering their lips locked together. Soon, she noticed him holding her hand as so did he. He quickly released her hand and Hinamori held her own hand tightly "...But, thank you for telling..me..."

There was some serious tension between them for a moment as the wind blew the trees. "…Erm…SOOOO…!" She said awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"It was a…Accident, it's not as if you purposely fell on me" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Hahaha…Yeah YEAH!" Hinamori agreed nervously and loudly "It was just ALL an accident, probably will never do that again…! I mean, NEVER again!" Hinamori stood up from the swings "W-Well, I'm glad we cleared THAT! I should get going! I don't want my grandmother waking up and noticing I'm missing from my room…She'll surely get a heart attack!"

Walking backwards she looked at the captain "W-Well…Good night! I mean…Good morning, err wait…I mean, GOOD BYE!" She clearly was still embarrassed and couldn't think straight. He stood there and nodded "…Good bye."

Hinamori turned around and walked out of the park as quickly as possible _'Good night!? Good morning!? Could you be MORE weird!? AUGH! What is wrong with me!?'_ She shut her eyes tightly; she couldn't show her face anymore around him without knowing she kissed a death god!

Kiss of death? Did she just seal her soul to him? Worse part was, her other half liked it and the other half knew it was wrong. She was torn in between as she continued to walk out of the park.

The captain stood there alone watching her leave. He reached for his hoodie and placed it over his head hiding away his hair. Soon, he took his leave as he vanished from the park.

* * *

 **-Ding Dong Dang!-**

The school bell rang that Monday morning as Hinamori let out a yawn as she opened her locker to switch out her indoor school shoes. 'I knew I should have slept an hour earlier…or two…' she had been trying to shake off her nervous feeling and locked herself in her home.

Knowing if she came out, she would have probably seen him again.

 _'I wonder how long he has been here…or when he'll leave…?'_ thinking about him made her feel a bit disappointed. She wanted to know more about him but every time she sees him, she acts like a klutz.

Suddenly, there was a firm push on her leg as Hinamori saw two little children playing on the floor next to her. They looked up and saw Hinamori looking straight at her.

"A-Ah…Sorry Sis!" a little boy said. Hinamori smiled gently "It's okay, don't play here or else you might get hurt!" They nodded "Hai!" As soon as they started to run, they went through one of the students like air.

They had a chain connected through their chest. Hinamori knew they weren't alive but, felt sadness in her heart knowing how young they were. Hinamori felt eyes staring at her as she looked around and saw students looking at her and whispering.

"Did you see that? …She was talking to someone just now by herself. That's so freaky…Probably was talking to a ghost just now."

"So it is true. Geez, I feel sorry for Hiro-kun for dealing with someone like her around. No wonder they broke up. Good for him."

"I think this is all crap, who can really see ghosts!? She probably just wants attention!"

The whispers grew louder and louder as the voices surrounded her with eyes staring at her. Hinamori quickly closed her locker and passed by the students and headed towards her classroom.

Opening the door, she saw Yuki sitting on her desk with her legs crossed with her friends around her. One of her classmates entered the class and looked at Hinamori with a mean smirk and walked towards Yuki.

She whispered something in her ear as Yuki looked at Hinamori.

"Hey…Freak, come here" Yuki said as Hinamori didn't have a clue what was going on as the other class members just stood in the class watching her. It was dead quiet as Hinamori stood there.

Yuki let out an amused chuckle "Heh seriously? …Did you not hear me? Are you deaf? I said come here."

Hinamori slowly walked towards her desk where Yuki was sitting and approached her "…What do you want?" she said in a quiet voice. Yuki noticed her voice was filled with fear and looked like she was about to cry "Aww…Are you scared of me?"

There was no reply to Hinamori as she stood there quietly. "I heard you've made quite the reputation around here. Able to see the dead and talking with them…I even heard you can touch them. We should just call you the ghost whisperer!"

The entire class laughed as Hinamori looked around and lowered her head. She was on the spotlight as everyone was looking at her and laughing.

Suddenly, Hinamori felt her hair being grabbed violently and tilted up and made eye contact with the long black haired girl "…You really are a freak and even a little liar" she said as Hinamori's eyes filled with tears "I can't believe Hiro-kun choose you over me but, that doesn't matter anymore. We're dating now.

Hinamori's eyes widen in shock as Yuki smirked "Oh? You didn't know? Guess you were too busy with your ghost pals. But guess what he told me?"

Yuki leaned close to Hinamori's ear "…He said, he never really loved you. He wanted to see how quickly he can make someone fall in love with him and I was the best thing that ever happened to him."

Her heart was shattering slowly hearing the words…

She threw Hinamori back as she fell backwards on the floor. Yuki pushed herself off of Hinamori's table and glared down at the crying girl "You're better off loving a ghost." Soon one of the girls picked up the trash can and dumped it over Hinamori's head

Hinamori looked down at the floor as trash and paper fell on top of her.

"Oops! Sorry about that freak, would you be a dear and pick up all of that? Thanks!" she said as the girls started to laugh and walked away from her desk leaving Hinamori on the floor. She sat there in tears as she slowly reached to pick up the trash and slowly placed it inside the trash bin.

The door opened as another group of boys entered "What happened here?"

Hinamori heard a familiar voice as she slowly turned her head and saw her Ex, Hiro. Yuki rushed over and gave a hug towards her new boyfriend "Darling, where have you been?" she gave a kiss on his lips as Hinamori looked away.

Hiro looked and saw Hinamori picking trash and walked towards her. Hinamori saw him kneeling down "…Hiro-kun…"she said in a tiny voice thinking he was going to help her pick up the trash but saw he had a smirk on his face.

"You missed a spot…Freak" He grabbed the trash bin and spilled it all over the floor in front of her and soon the class laughed. "Oh darling, good one! Hahaha" Yuki said proudly and laughed as he got up and walked towards his girlfriend and his friends.

Hinamori was completely crushed inside. Her heart felt as it was ripped and stepped out over and over again. She couldn't believe he was her first boyfriend.

He only did that to redeem himself, to show that he did not care for the brown haired girl even though they dated. Hinamori continued to pick up the trash as tears fell from her brown chocolate eyes. She hated herself…She felt broken.

No one would help her or stand up for her. Even her teachers were afraid of her and the school knew about her secret as it spread around like a virus. She felt the world turned its back against her.

School was over as Hinamori opened her locker with tried eyes. She switched out her shoes and headed out towards the gate. She knew everyone was looking at her and trying to avoid getting close to her. The whispering continued even school was over.

"There she is…Did you hear what Yuki did to her?"

"Yeah, I heard she got her ass kicked out of her. How embarrassing…Serves her right for lying. Never knew she was so desperate for attention."

Trying her best to block out the whispers, she clinched tightly onto her backpack straps. She saw Yuki and Hiro by the main gates leaning against the wall showing PDA. Right above them, the same two spirit kids sat on the wall making gross faces at the two and giggling.

One boy saw Hinamori and waved "Oh, there she is! Hey Sis, want to play together?"

"Yeah! Come play with us!" the other child said but, Hinamori looked away ignoring them and walked away without saying anything. The two kids looked at her "…Did we say something?" the other shrugged as they watched her leave.

* * *

Late afternoon nearby the school, the two children played in the empty school's basketball courts playing Tag. "You're it!" he called out as he tapped his friend's back.

"Darn it! I'm going to catch you!" he began to chase him as the other boy looked over his shoulder "Hahaha Let's see if you can-!"

The boy bumped into someone as his friend crashed behind him and they both fell. "Ouch! You dummy, why did you…" his voice trailed as they looked up and saw someone standing and looking down at them with two cold turquoise eyes.

"I finally found you two little brats…" The white haired captain said in a cold tone of voice.

As they were about to run, they were pulled by the back of their collars "Oh no you don't…Not this time." He had a tight grip on both of them as they struggled to free themselves "Let go, you **chibi captain!"**

A large red vain popped out from his forehead as the two kids received a swift bash on top of their heads.

 **"OOOWWW!"** They both yelled in pain and held their heads.

Hitsugaya looked at the two with darken eyes "Now, are you going to be good little children or do I have to freeze your legs and arms?" the captain began to crack his knuckles.

They both gulped in fear looking at his cold dark eyes; quickly they shook their heads "N-No sir!" They both regretting they ran away from him in the first place.

"Good answer" Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword and prepared for the two boys to be released and enter the soul society. One boy looked at his friend "I guess we'll see each other soon there!"

"Yeah but, I wish we got to chance to play together with that pretty Sis earlier…" the other replied as Hitsugaya stopped and lowered his sword "…Sis?"

The two looked at the captain and nodded "Yep, she goes to this school! She could see us and even talk to us! We accidentally bumped her in the leg while playing…"

"We thought she was going to scream in freight but, she just smiled and told us to be careful! We never met anyone like her before; mostly everyone wouldn't be able to see us anyways!"

The other boy nodded "Yeah! She was really pretty and kind too but, it doesn't seem the others here like her…"

"What do you mean?" the captain asked with concern "What happened?"

"Erm well…" the boy said as he kicked the ground "We overheard the other students whispering and talking about Sis, something about her being a faker and saying other really mean stuff…"

The kid nodded as his friend spoke "It's true! I can't believe they would be so mean to her so, we decided to stay and wait for her after school to play together to cheer her up. While we were waiting, we heard a couple by the gates laughing saying they threw trash at her…"

"When we saw her, we waved and asked her if she wanted to play but, she just ignored us and went home."

The boy looked at captain with sadden eyes "…I guess Sis was just embarrassed that she could see us."

Hitsugaya stood there quietly hearing what the boys said. He knew who they were talking about and had not seen her for days. Sometimes he couldn't help feel worried about her time to time.

"I see…It's time to go" Hitsugaya finally said.

They both nodded as they held hands and Hitsugaya used the back of his zangpakto's handle and stamped them gently on their forehead. They began to glow as their bodies began to fade "Hey Big brother! Can you tell Sis that we said good bye?"

Hitsugaya let out a small smile "Sure."

They both smiled and faded away into the air. Hitsugaya stood there alone looking at the school building. He was determine to find out what was going on and get to the bottom of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** AWWW YEEE, Another Chapter!? YES! BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! You guys don't know how much your views/reviews mean to me and I know I haven't updated for quite some time now...Blame the lazy part of me. Besides- It's FRIDAAAAAY so decided to update another chapter! I want to show you guys how much you guys mean and how you guys seriously made my week. Thank you for the "Welcome backs"...Getting happy tears in my eyes *Tries to hold it* Don't want to flood everyone in my happy tears. I hope you guys had a great week and keep up the awesome work you've done, if you didn't have such a good week- don't worry, Hitsuhinax1 has your back. Seriously *Climbs on your back*...My new job is now a spider monkey :) LOL. STAY AWESOME EVERYONE AND THANK YOU! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Alexi Hinamori & DecrepitSoul**

 **Spotlight story:** "The strange bottle"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 7: When the glass jar breaks, a new friend is made.**

There was a cold chill in the air as students rushed to school and entered the building. A white haired captain appeared at the entrance of the school. Looking around, he only saw students greet one another as they were starting a new day of school.

After what he heard from the two boys yesterday, he needed to find out himself what happened. He couldn't help feel concerned about the brown haired girl; not only did he make a promise to her grandmother but, there was something about her…

Crossing his arms, he entered the school building.

Knowing no one is able to see him, he walked passed the metal lockers and halls trying to figure out which room she was in. There were so many classrooms that look identical to one another which were making this difficult for the captain to find one specific student's classroom.

Hitsugaya let out deep sigh _'Which one is her classroom? ...I hardly know much about her'_ He only knew her last name, how she looked, nothing more. He looked around as he remembered her uniform but, all the girls in the school wore the same uniform.

The investigation was ending up in a dead end until he heard two girls talking as they passed by the young captain…

"Yeah, she hasn't been coming to school after what happened" a girl said to her friend as her friend nodded "Yuki is so scary when she's angry! Whatever, it's for the better! She was an embarrassment in our class anyways. Always talking to herself and being such a creep!"

Hearing what the girls said, he wrinkled his forehead and followed the girls.

Reaching towards the classroom with the two girls, Hitsugaya stepped inside as students were fooling around while waiting for the teacher. Girls were doing their makeup and chatting away as the guys were talking about games and throwing paper airplanes all over the classroom.

Annoyed, Hitsugaya ignored them _'She has to deal with these type of humans everyday-'_ his words trailed off as he noticed a table in the back of the room near the window. He walked over towards the old scratched up desk as his eyes widen seeing the words **"FREAK"** carved in.

He reached and touched it. He was completely speechless, her grandmother told him that she was being treated differently but, didn't know how bad it was.

"Hinamori…" he said her name in a whisper.

"This isn't good…" a voice said as Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder and saw his vice-captain looking at the desk writing as well. "What are you doing here, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said in a low tone, he wasn't in any mood to joke around.

"Yesterday night you were pretty boiled about something. So I decided to see what was going on but, I can see why…She's clearly being picked on by her classmates."

"How brutal…Why would they do this to her?" Matsumoto asked in a soft tone "Is it because…She can see us?"

"So it seems" Hitsugaya replied. He didn't like the town or the people here but it was part of his job to protect the humans from evil spirits and had a strict rule not to interfere with human lives. But, in this case it was personal.

Suddenly the door slide open as two couple entered the room "We're here!" a long black haired girl said cheerfully with a boy's arm around her shoulder. "Hey Yuki, hey Hiro!" a group greeted them as they made their way inside the classroom.

"Oh my god, is that new earrings!?" a female student asked as Yuki tucked her long hair behind her ear to show it to everyone "Yep! Darling brought them for me yesterday when we went shopping; he's going to buy me a matching set necklace too, right my darling?"

"Anything for you, baby" he replied as the group squealed at them.

"Ugh" Matsumoto made a disgusting face "I'm not sure if that's love or him being whipped by a spoiled girl…Right, Taicho?" She turned to her captain but, his eyes were still on the desk and staring at the writing.

Yuki noticed Hinamori wasn't at school again and walked over to her desk "Heh. I guess the lying freak didn't show up again today?"

Hitsugaya looked up at the girl who approached with her cocky smirk.

"Nah, I don't think she's coming back after what you did…" a student replied as Yuki let out a scoff "Good, she deserved it."

Hitsugaya stood there glaring at the despicable human girl hearing what she said about Hinamori. He wanting to put her in an ice tomb and leave her there to slowly freeze to death.

"I knew she was a freak from the start! Always having that dumb smile on her face, pissed me off looking at her. She even lied about how she could see dead people so Hiro could feel sorry for her and wanting more attention. What a loser!" She placed her foot on the corner of her desk and kicked away the table.

In that moment, Hitsugaya swiftly caught the table with one hand.

The room fell into silence as everyone was seeing Hinamori's table floating off the ground and Yuki's face filled with terror. Soon, the table slammed down loudly causing the students screamed in fear and was about run out the room, the teacher entered.

"What is going on here!? Get back inside!" The teacher roared stopping his students from leaving the classroom.

"HINAMORI'S TABLE IS CURSED! We need to get out of here!" A student said as they began to all talk at once as the teacher slowly was becoming aggravated **"ENOUGH!** You kids need to stop watching horror movies! You're all getting double homework today for this nonsense!"

The students began to whine as Matsumoto bursted into laughter and holding her stomach "HAHAHaha! Good one Taicho. That sassy girl almost peed her pants!" She looked and saw her captain was missing "…Taicho? Where did he go?"

* * *

 **-Knock knock-**

Two brown eyes opened and looked at the door "…Hai." The door opened as her grandmother entered the room with a tray of food "Momo, how are you feeling…?" Hinamori slowly sat up from her bed and let out a small smile "…A little better."

She placed the tray on her table and walked towards her granddaughter. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached over to hold her hand "You've been locked inside here too long…Don't you think you need some fresh air?"

There was no reply back as Hinamori looked down.

Her grandmother placed a hand on her head "It's okay dear…Make sure you eat and I will pick up your plates later. Get some rest…I love you."

"I love you too, grandmother…" Hinamori replied as her grandmother quietly left the room with the door closed behind her. She laid back down on the bed, she could feel tears forming in her eyes as she placed her arm to hide them away.

As she was about to cry, she heard something knocking…

Hinamori removed her arm and looked at her door "…Grandmother?" There was no reply as Hinamori sat up and walked towards her door and opened it. There was no one there, she looked out in in the halls but, knew her grandmother was downstairs watching TV.

She stepped back inside and closed the door behind her _'…I could have sworn I heard someone knocking.'_ Suddenly, her eyes widen as she saw someone in her balcony, the curtains was covered but she saw a shadow.

Hinamori froze _'OH god…A burglar!? What should I do!?'_

She watched the shadow standing there; again there was a knock against the glass door. Hinamori arched an eyebrow _'What kind of burglar knocks!?'_ she was completely confessed what she should do.

She quietly took a step towards the door as if she was a ninja, tip toeing her way through. She reached for the curtain and held her breath. Hinamori grabbed it and pulled the curtain open quickly.

Their eyes met in shock as Hinamori saw the young captain on her balcony. They took a moment as Hinamori was completely frozen; he was the last person she was expecting to see. "Erm…" Hinamori said as he looked away. Hinamori looked at herself and saw her still in her pajamas.

Flushed red, she quickly grabbed a jacket and tried to fix her hair much as possible. She was a hot mess. "…Sorry to come unnoticed" He said. Hinamori continued to try to fix her hair much as possible "I-I-It's okay!" she said nervously "Come in!"

He nodded as he took a step inside the room. "Sit down if you like, would you like some tea? Or coffee?" Hinamori asked as he shook his head "No…Thank you for the offer."

He took a seat and notice she hasn't eaten. His eyes soften "I guess I came on a wrong time…?"

"Oh! **NO** …I mean, no not at all!" Hinamori said, she hasn't spoken with anyone expect her grandmother for the past few days. He stood up and grabbed the tray and brought it to the girl who was sitting on the bed "Here..You should eat, if you want to get better."

Hinamori's face blushed red, she wasn't sick but it almost felt like he brought lunch for her. She grabbed the tray "Ah…Thank you..."

"So…I'm guessing you didn't go to school today?" He spoke in a quiet voice. "Erm! Y-yeah…I didn't feel too good so…I decided it's best to rest at home!" she quickly replied.

He looked at her "I see..." he knew she was lying as took a seat back on the chair _'Why does she have to lie to me…?'_

She quietly started to eat but was nervous having someone sit in the room while she ate "Do you eat…?" she asked curious about what death gods eat. Probably, souls…Right?

He sat there with his arms crossed "I do." Hinamori's eyes brighten "Really!? Wow…What kinds of food do you like!?" She was amazed that even death gods eat.

He sat there quietly "…Watermelons."

"Oh, watermelons are good. My favorite are peaches!" she smiled as she took a bite of her food. Hitsugaya was relieved she was doing fine but, what he heard and saw at her school. He doubts she was actually okay with that type of treatment from her fellow classmates.

He sat there quietly as she finished eating her lunch. Placing the tray away, she sat back on her bed "Thank you for waiting!" she said as he sat there with his eyes closed and nodded.

"Soo…What brings you here?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya opened his turquoise eyes halfway "A message…from two little boys." Hinamori's eyes widen remembering the two kids that were around her school playing. She remembered how harsh she was ignoring them when they waved at her and just wanted to play.

"…I didn't mean to ignore them…It's just…" her words stopped as she lowered her head.

"Don't worry, they aren't upset at you…" the death god said "They wanted me to tell you they said good bye." Hinamori's head lifted up "Good bye…? Why?"

"I sent them to soul society. It's part of my job to send souls there before they become into a hollow. Longer they attach themselves in the human world, sooner their souls become corrupted" he said, Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya with watery eyes "…I wished…I said yes when they asked me to play with them."

Tears began to fall on the bed as Hinamori sniffled "…But, everyone was there looking at me. I didn't want them to think I'm weird or crazy even though…They already knew I am. I didn't want to make it any worse…"

"I told my ex because I trusted him…But, I was wrong."

Hitsugaya sensed she finally broke. The glass jar that she tried to hold on was cracking and spilling. She began to cry as she hide her upper face "…I don't want my grandmother to worry or have a hard time. She was the only one who cared about me yet I feel like am such a burden."

"Maybe…I am a freak."

"Don't say that…" Hitsugaya said in a low angry voice "…Don't you ever said that again, Hinamori." He called out saying her last name for the first time. Hinamori lifted her head up in shock that he would remember her name.

The sound of her name being called out by him was different from anyone else, it was causing her to receive goosebumps and making her heart beat rapidly.

"What you have is a special powerful gift that you received when your parents protected you. They wanted you to live and smile; it's something you should cherish with your life. A gift you should never forget or regret."

"...And about your formal lover, it was his choice how he handled with your secret. You only told him about it because you loved him." Hitsugaya grinded his teeth just thinking about how the human boy treated someone like her.

She should be treated like a princess and would be thankful for telling her secret to show how much she cared about him. Hitsugaya knew how hard it was to tell her secret to someone and having it thrown right back.

"He does not deserve you…and deserve to be happy, for yourself" Hitsugaya said as Hinamori's cheeks grew a hint of pink.

The death god's words were calming and she was slowly feeling better. Her wounds inside her were slowly mending as she let out a smile "…Thank you, Hitsugaya Taicho."

Hitsugaya looked away hearing his name as she sat there with his arms crossed "…It's Toshiro" he said in a small voice almost a whisper. Hinamori's eyes widen "…Huh?" in complete shock, she was not expecting the death god to say his name nor tell her anything.

He continued to sit there and cleared his throat "My name is Toshiro" he repeated in a clear voice "You don't have to call me captain since you are not my subordinate nor a fellow Shinigami…"

"Oh! I see…That's true, I guess" It would make sense she is a human "My name is Momo!" she introduced herself. He looked at her and nodded softly "Pleased to meet you…Momo."

 _'Oh god…'_ his voice was causing her to twitch and get goosebumps. His eyes were looking right into hers as she nodded "H-Hai, please to meet you too, Toshiro…!" Hinamori having a hard time looking at him, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I hope we can become friends!" Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya was taken back at the request "You wish to become friends…With a death god?"

She nodded "Hai!" Hitsugaya looked away "…Do as you wish" he said calmly, truthfully he was blushing a bit. She knew asking a death god to be friends with her was just asking for her life to end early but, she didn't feel afraid of him. Some reason, she wanted to know more about the death god and better in time he could be her friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hey-yo! Ah thursday again, don't you just LOVE that feeling!? Know it'll be Friday tomorrow! Since "Soul Phone" is completed, this will be updated a bit faster now since this is the only currently fanfiction I have, which is a good thing! The weather is starting to get warming...Does that mean summer is coming already!? Holy Moley...And I'm still here wearing my 2016 hat. I hope everyone had a awesome week and if not, do not worry! *OPENS ARMS* COME HERE TO MEEEEE! LOL Pretty hot! But seriously- Thank you for all your hard work this week and make sure you rest well this weekend! Keep your head up and enjoy a new chapter of "In love with a Death God!" Thank you everyone for your views and support- seriously *thumbs up* you guys are AMAZING AND STAY AWESOME AS ALWAYS! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **EmeraldNorth,** **Koori Mizuki Yuki, PuffyEyebags31 & HibarixZhen**

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone" -COMPLETED!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 9: The Protector**

The brown haired girl sat quietly on the swings in the park alone. She did not go to school today again but, staying home was making her feel suffocated and it was time to get some fresh air out of the house. Lost in her thoughts, she let out a deep sigh _'…I really should go back to school…But...'_ She thought trailed off thinking about the incident what happened in school and how she was humiliated by her fellow classmates.

She looked down at her feet _'I'm such a coward…'_ Too afraid of what will happen if she did go back. Knowing her classmates, the whole school probably knows. She felt depressed…

But, she thought about her new friend she made yesterday. Even though he isn't alive or human, he was probably the only one who she could be herself around without hiding any secrets or being afraid to be close to her.

Hinamori smiled softly "…Hitsugaya Toshiro."

She said his name; it was like a magically name almost as if he would show up any moment if she said his name felt her cheeks burning up as she placed her hands on her cheeks _'Mou! You got to be kidding me!'_ she shook her head _'No! NO! **NOO!** I can't be falling in love already!'_

She couldn't trust anyone, especially guys. She needed to put her walls up high and keep her heart on lockdown _'Making a friend is fine but, I won't fall in love anymore!'_ She couldn't risk herself being hurt again.

"Hey…Isn't that…?" a girl said as she was walking with a group of friends. "Yeah, that's her...It's the Freak! What is she doing in the park alone?" another friend said, the group were in the same class as Hinamori from school. They stood only a few feet away but, they could tell it was her.

"Come on; let's see if she talks to any ghost in the park! Hehehe" they laughed and decided to hide behind a tree with a couple of bushes nearby.

Keeping their distance "Hehe! This is going to be good, can't wait to tell Yuki and Hiro tomorrow!" one of the friends laughed as they watched Hinamori sit on the swings alone. "You think she's here to meet one of her ghost buddies? Or maybe her dead pet...Hahaha!"

"Haha, that's hilarious! She's probably talking to one right now!" a girl laughed "Why else would she be here for? She doesn't have any friends anyways to hang out with."

They waited and watched the brown haired girl still sitting on the swings. 20 minutes past, nothing was happening as the group waited with boredom.

"Dude…Nothing is happening, this is boring" one friend whined. "Seriously…She's just sitting there" They continued to watch her as one member from the group stepped out "Screw this; let's go scare her or something!"

None volunteered; they were still startled from what happened in the classroom with the whole desk-floating incident. "You guys are kidding me…Seriously, wow...Are you guys _scared_ of her!?" he snapped at the group as they said nothing.

"Fine, I guess I got bigger balls than any of you guys!" he stepped out as he leaped over the bushes and headed towards the swing area. _'Bunch of chickens! How could they be scared of this freak!? I guess it takes a real man to-'_

His thoughts stopped as he saw a white haired guy stepping in front of him. He didn't notice until the last minute and almost bumped into him _'What the hell?'_ he looked at the guy's unique appearance.

"Watch where you're going." The white haired boy said in a cold yet threatening voice.

Something deep inside was telling him to turn around and run away fast as he can, he stood there looking at the boy's cold glare "…M-My bad." He replied, the white boy's eyes were so cold that he couldn't make eye contact with him. He felt like a dog with his tail tucked behind his leg and turned around and walked back to his group who was still hiding.

"Dude! What happened? Who is that?" a friend asked as he saw his friend returning with sweat covering his face. "I-I don't know…" he was clearly speechless and pale as if he saw a ghost.

"Wow…Whoever that is, he sure is handsome!" one female friend squealed as another girl agreed with their eyes locked onto the white haired boy "Yeah! He is probably they hottest guy I ever seen! Wonder what school he goes to, probably a private high school for rich people."

They noticed the boy walking toward Hinamori who was still on the swings alone.

"Wait. What the hell…?" The group watched the strange white hair boy standing there with his hands his pockets with a small smile talking to her. "They…They know each other!? How in the world does Hinamori know someone like that!?" a girl cried out almost heartbroken.

"No way…A loser like her!?" they couldn't believe her freaky classmate had a friend. "Could it be…That's Hinamori's new boyfriend…?" another said.

They looked carefully at the two, they did seem like a couple from their point of view. It was hard to believe it but they saw how the white haired boy was looking at her with his gentle eyes. Soon, the boy looked straight at the group shooting a sharp glare causing them to jump and duck their head down.

 **"OH Crap!** He saw us!"

"Shut up, you idiot! He'll hear us!" one friend snapped. They stopped as they peaked and saw the two still talking to each other "Whew…Okay but, we better get out of here before they _really_ see us. We need to tell Yuki and Hiro about this, this is big news!" the group agreed and left the park quickly as possible.

Hitsugaya watched the group leave in a hurry and let an annoyed sigh _'...Humans. They seriously don't have anything better to do.'_

"Hm?" Hinamori turned around and saw no one "What's wrong?" Hitsugaya shook his head "It's nothing...Don't worry about it" He looked back at the brown haired girl and arched his eyebrow "I'm guessing you didn't go to school... _Again?_ "

 _'Ek!'_ Hinamori felt like she was on the spotlight, of course a sick person would still be in bed but she was clearly wasn't sick if she is out here in the park "Erm…W-W-Well..." She quickly tried to think of an excuse.

"Don't even try" Hitsugaya said bluntly.

There was a silent moment between them as Hinamori sat there sweating _'Crap…he knows, of course he knows!'_ She was probably the one of the worse liars in the whole world. "…Is it because what happened at school?" he asked.

She nodded slowly swinging.

He crossed his arms "…I understand how hard it is for you but, you're stronger than them. You said you don't want your grandmother to worry but, what you're doing is making her worried." He reached over and held the swing's chain as Hinamori stopped swinging and looked up at the death god.

"Hinamori…You'll be fine, I promise you. So go back to school tomorrow."

Hinamori looked into his turquoise eyes, they were filled with concern and she knew he was worried about her, Hinamori let out a small smile and nodded "…Okay, I'll go back." He nodded and released the chains "Good answer. I need to get back to patrolling."

"Oh okay!" She waved at him with a bright smile "Be safe!"

He let out a small smile "Don't worry about that, you should get home soon too." Hinamori nodded and the young captain vanished leaving her alone in the park.

That's right, she needed to be stronger for herself and gain tough skin enough to take bullets. No longer going to be the typical easy girl but, a strong young woman. She nodded to herself firmly and put a fist up towards the sky _'I can do this!_ _But wait…Why was he here anyways?'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Walking in the lively city, every female was turning their head at the white spiky haired boy passing them. Some had to look twice to make sure they weren't dreaming. Even if they wanted to approach him, they would freeze upon his cold icy eyes.

His hands were in his pocket as he hears a familiar voice inside one of the makeup stores.

 _'I knew it…'_ he turned and entered to store. His eyes darkened as he saw his vice-captain trying on cosmetics and giggling.

"Oh my god, this color is gorgeous! Almost as if this was meant for me AND ITS ON **SALE!"** the busty strawberry blond haired woman was having the time of her life. She puckered her lips and tried out red lipstick as she looked in the mirror. She adjusted the mirror and saw her captain standing right behind her with his arms crossed and in a bad mood.

"…Having fun, Matsumoto?" he said with darken eyes.

 **"EKK!"** In shock, she smeared the lipstick almost all the way across towards her lip up to her cheekbone. Quickly, she turned around and let out a hesitant giggle "Taicho! Hehe..W-What are you doing here? I really was on duty and-"

"I don't want to hear it. We're leaving and wipe off that stuff off your face..." Hitsugaya said in a cold tone as he began to walk towards the door to leave. Matsumoto looked in the mirror "EK! Oh my god, my makeup is completely ruined! I need to this this, Taicho can you wait a couple of-"

"NOW, Matsumoto!" His voice roared as she quickly grabbed a napkin and followed behind her captain "H-HAI!"

They walked together as Matsumoto was holding a small mirror and removing the lipstick. She noticed how much attention her captain was receiving from the school girls but none received his attention back. "Taicho, you're so popular in the human world with females as well!" she teased but, the captain ignored her and continued to walk.

Even in Soul Society he was popular with other Shinigami subordinates as well. She remembered some cried for her captain when they found out the 10th division was going to be station in the human world for a couple of months to keep the hollows on check.

"So, Taicho! How's the human girl? Are her classmates still bothering her?" She asked. Her captain continued to walk, Matsumoto sighed "…I guess you're still angry, I just HAD to try out that pretty lipstick and-"

"She's still skipping school" Hitsugaya said cutting her off.

Matsumoto's eyes widen but, she understood why "I see…Well, for a girl that has been humiliated like that must be devastating. It doesn't seem she had any friends or anyone there to stand up for her...Poor Momo-chan, having her own kind turn against her."

Hitsugaya listened to what his vice-captain said and they were all true. He thought about the time when he went to her school to find her desk craved in with the name "FREAK" and how worn out her desk was as if it was thrown and kicked a couple of times. He thought he hated Humans but, this was another level of hate for them...

He stopped walking thinking about the brown haired girl. He always remembered her smiling brightly as if there was nothing wrong but, the entire time she had wore a mask over her face hiding away her true feelings. Yesterday was something he could never forget, seeing her eyes filled with tears and crying for the first time...

How much she had to carry on her shoulders without anyone to support her or be there for her. He felt his fist clinching tightly, he never wanted to see her cry again."I'm sure…There will be someone that can protect her" Hitsugaya said as Matsumoto looked at her captain's back.

"Yeah...But who is willing to stand up for her? I doubt anyone from her school...-" Matsumoto's words trailed off as she looked at the school girls passing by him and looking at her captain. They were giggling and blushing just by looking at him. Without doubt, they were checking out her captain. Soon, a wide smile appeared on her face and soon let out a menacing giggle "Ohohoh…I think I just found the **right** person who fits the description perfectly."

Hitsugaya turned around seeing his vice-captain smiling widely, he arched his eyebrow awkwardly "…Who? And why are you looking at me like that?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Hello hello, Happy Thursday once again everyone! It was a really busy week yet, still alive. Okay, guys I got some news- I will be going out of town and might, just MIGHT not be able to get an update going for two weeks-ish. I know, sorry! SORRY! I really REALLY want to work on this asap since this is currently the only fanfic I am working on. So, I am updating a SUPER long chapter just for you guys so I really hope you'll enjoy it and will be looking forward to the next chapter! You guys have a safe weekend and week! Lots of people are catching the flu and getting sick so, make sure to get your vita C going and take good care of yourselves! As always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **SkyDragon02**

 **Spotlight story:** "Hollow Heart"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 10: A promise is a promise**

Her palms are sweating and her legs were weak as she hid behind a light pole peaking at her school building. She would duck her head in and out, trying to hide from the other students who were rushing towards the gates as the gatekeeper stood there looking at his watch counting down the minutes to close the school gates. She never felt so scared and nervous in her life...This felt like her first day of school.

 **-DING DONG DANG-**

The school bells began to ring as the gate keeper prepared to close the gate. _'Oh no! Momo, get a grip!'_ she tried to get a hold of herself _'Come on. You can do it…Please, move!'_ She took a step forward but her fear was holding her back. Afraid of what will happen once she enters but, she promised her death god friend she would return back to school. Hinamori watched as the gate was slowly closing. It was now or never.

 _"Hinamori…You'll be fine, I promise you. So go back to school tomorrow."_

His voice echoed in her ear. She began to dash as fast as she could and leaped in right inside before the gates were closing. She heard the gate shut close behind her as she lifted her head up and began to walk towards the school building. The whispering started as she changed her shoes and tried her best to just ignore them.

 _'Be strong…Be strong…'_ she told herself, luckily it was a half day today but, the day was just starting.

She headed towards her classroom hearing her classmates chatting and laughing inside. Holding her breath, she opened the door as the room fell into dead silence. They looked at her as if she was a ghost; Hinamori stepped inside quickly towards her desk and sat down quietly.

She such her eyes tightly, embracing herself for someone to mess with her, the classmates just ignored her and went back to chatting. Hinamori opened her eyes and blinked _'…What?'_ she felt like she was invisible to them, this wasn't as bad as she expected.

Suddenly the door opened as Yuki and Hiro entered the room. She spoke too soon.

They saw the brown haired pigtailed girl sitting in her seat as they stood there in shock. Hinamori sat there looking out the window, she tried to play cool as possible and trying not to show any weakness towards them.

She continued to stare out the window as Yuki and Hiro went towards their friends. "She's actually back…" Yuki said as Hiro looked back at Hinamori "Y-Yeah…" They were scared to go near her thinking they would be cursed.

 **"OH!** OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS-!" One of the girls gasped out loudly but covered her mouth and began to whisper "You guys, we almost forgot forgot to tell you about this...!"

"We saw her yesterday at the park and you won't believe what we saw!" she continued to whisper as she looked over her shoulder making sure Hinamori wasn't listening to them. The group gathering around, Yuki looked at her classmate "What happened at the park? I knew that freak was cursing us behind our backs, she was probably was chanting and craving up our names on the trees!"

"No no, nothing like that..." She shook her head and leaned in closer "This was **_FAR_** worse than being cursed."

This grabbed Yuki and Hiro's full attention as they leaned in closer "What is it!? Spill it out already!" Hiro snapped in a low tone voice. "Okay okay…" she took her hand and placed it near her mouth and whispered "…We saw Hinamori's new boyfriend."

 **"W-WHAT!?"** They both yelled causing Hinamori to jump in shock.

They coughed as they looked at Hinamori and turned back to the group "What do you mean a _new_ boyfriend!?" Yuki whispered as she brushed her hair nervously "O-Oh wait... I get it! You guys probably mean a _ghost_ boyfriend, right…? That must be what it is, there is no way she could get a boyfriend."

They shook their heads "Nope…This was a real-life boyfriend."

"And he's super HOT!" one of the girls said in the group with sparkling eyes. Yuki and Hiro's face looked at the group with a blank expression "…You guys are kidding me, right? How _'hot'_ was he?"

The girl's eyes began to sparkle "He was so…drop dead handsome and handsome isn't even close how to describe him." They began to blush and giggle.

"I don't know about the girls calling him _'Hot'_ but, he seemed like he came from a high military family. I almost bumped into him and I didn't feel safe around him almost as if he was…" the guy from the group hesitated and gulped.

"…A threat." He finally said.

Yuki and Hiro stayed quiet as they both had blank expression on their faces. They both turned towards Hinamori who was looking at them and quickly turned back to look out the window. "…Who the hell is this new boyfriend!?" Yuki whispered as Hiro agreed. They were both curious…

Hinamori began to feel like she was being stared at like if she was in a den filled with hungry lions _'Please dear god…Please please PLEASE! Let this day be over with already!'_ pleading to herself.

* * *

Throughout the day, it was really quiet. The group had been just staring at her; this was causing Hinamori to slowly freak out _'What's going on…? Are they planning something?'_

"Okay…That is it for class. Everyone get home safely" the teacher said closing his book and everyone cheered. _'Ah…Finally!'_ Hinamori quickly packed her things as she reached for her books; someone slammed the door open.

 **"YUKI!** You gotta come outside, girl!" a girl from another class called out her friend.

"What the hell are you yelling for? What is it?" she replied. "There is this HOT guy outside; he seems to be waiting for someone! I would think he is waiting for you" she explain as Yuki began to giggle "Ohohoh...Oh that must be Kyo…Handsome, isn't he?"

"What!? Who the hell is Kyo?" Hiro said with anger and stood up.

Yuki shrugged "My other boyfriend, come on…A girl like me needs to meet others. Besides, what we have isn't THAT serious" She brushed her hair off her shoulders "Come on girls, I'll introduce you to him. I know he has a few single good looking friends too."

They began to squeal as they followed Yuki out.

Hiro fell into his seat as Hinamori quietly continued to pack her things. "…Karma is a bitch, isn't she?" Hiro said as he looked behind seeing Hinamori put her backpack on "You're probably enjoying this …Aren't you Momo?"

Hinamori looked at him and shook her head gently as she placed her pencil case inside her bag "…No. If you know me well enough…You would know I don't like to hold grudges." She smiled as she lifted her head up.

Hiro eyes widen, he did not expect her to show any kindness after what he did to her. Placing her school bag over her shoulders she slowly walked towards the door to leave "Bye Hiro-kun" she said as Hiro looked at her "…See ya."

Hinamori left the room with the door closed behind her. Hiro looked at the door and let out a scoff and took a long look at the door _'…That is the one thing I've always loved about you, Momo.'_

Down at the lockers, girls were in a hurry switching their shoes to see who the mysterious boy who was waiting outside their school gates. Yuki was taking her time switching out her shoes and had a proud smile on her face.

She wanted to let all the girls in the whole school take a good look at her new handsome boyfriend and show up in his arms to show off to everyone; letting everyone know she can have giggled to herself _'Oh Kyo, I never thought you would actually show up…'_

"Wow, it's getting crazy crowded over there!" one of her friends said as she looked far at the gates swarming with female students. "I swear Yuki; you always get the good looking guys around you. I knew without doubt he was looking for you!" the girl said

Yuki giggled proudly as she finished switching her shoes and began to walk out the school like a model with one hand on her hip "Hohoho...Of course! That's what happens when you're with me."

As they approached the gates, a swarm of girls gather around as Yuki brushed her hair off her shoulders "You girls need to get out of the way or someone is going to get hurt."

She snapped her fingers as her group began to push other female students out of the way for her.

The swarm of girls started to move out of the way for the long straight black haired girl and her group. "I can't believe you girls think you have a chance with him. HA! Keep dreaming girls" she said out loudly. Yuki smiled as she made her way through "I'm here, my sweet Kyo **-!"** her voice stopped and eyes widen seeing that the boy, it wasn't Kyo.

"…Who are you?" he said in a cold voice leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

* * *

Hinamori stood in front of her locked and began to change her shoes. There was girls bumping into her but, it didn't seem they pushed her on purpose. They just didn't notice her standing there and had their full attention towards the gates.

She let out a sigh and continued to switch her shoes during the chaos _'…Can't believe ONE guy can drive these girls crazy!'_

She noticed male students started to head out the gates as well. Curious how 'good-looking' the mysterious guy was and what was drawing all the female's attention. Hinamori closed her locked quietly and walked towards the main gates.

Students were running pass her and saw there was still a large amount of students gathering around the gate. _'Guess that guy is still here. It's probably Yuki showing off her new boyfriend…I can't believe she has two boyfriends!'_

It was none of her business but, she felt bad for Hiro. Although everything he done to her, Hinamori always had a good heart and wouldn't hold it against him. She stopped and looked at the gate packed with students.

 _'How am I supposed to get out…?'_ the gate was the only way to leave and it was jammed with students. She let out a deep sigh _'guess I have to squeeze myself through…'_

She tried to make her way around the large group "Excuse me…Sorry…Excuse me…" she carefully tried to make it through the crowd suddenly, Hinamori was getting pushed into the group.

"H-Hey!" Hinamori said as she tried to struggle to get out but ended up in the center. Hinamori saw Yuki and her group surrounding the boy. "…Yuki, this isn't Kyo?" a girl asked as Yuki let out a hesitant laugh "O-Of course not! But, I know him! Hahaha…!"

One of the girls went towards Yuki and whispered "T-T-That's the guy from the park!" Yuki turned her head _'What!? HIM!?'_ she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she looked back at the boy in shock.

They were right, he was handsome...

 _'It can't be...This guy is Hinamori's new boyfriend!?'_ she couldn't lose to a girl like Hinamori. She shook her head _'No way this guy is her boyfriend!...They must be confused with someone else'_ Yuki decided to play this through and see if she could seduce him like she always does with her charms. She cleared her throat and held herself together...

"Hey darling, thank you for waiting for me~" she gave a wink towards the boy who was still leaning against the wall.

He continued to stare at her, unmoved by her "I don't know you" he finally spoke. In the crowd, Hinamori's eyes widen. She recognized the voice as she tried to get closer to get a better look through and stood on her toes…

The crowd began to whisper...

Yuki's face flush red in embarrassment; her reputation was on the line "Oh come on, stop messing around! I know you've been waiting for me, sweetie" she said in the sweetest voice. He looked at her "You clearly don't know who I am… and I'm not here waiting for you."

Soon, the crowd began to chatter as Yuki was completely embarrassed and angry "then who are you waiting for!?"

The white spike haired boy pushed himself off the wall and looked through the crowd with his turquoise eyes. Scanning through the crowd, he said a brown pig-tailed haired girl tip toeing to get a better view.

"Her" he stated and pointed through the crowd as girls began to squeal wanting know who it was.

They moved out of the way as the only girl left was Hinamori. Yuki gasped out as she was on the brink of fainting. "Momo" Hitsugaya stepped towards her who was red as a tomato."W-W-W-W-What are you doing here?!" her words were shaking as he let out a small smile "Waiting for you, to check if you were alright."

Hitsugaya let out a kind warm smile "…See, I promised you'll be fine."

The crowd was squealed at them as Yuki tried to get a hold of herself "Wait, this can't be happening…Hinamori, you know him!? …Just who are you!?" she finally admits she did not know the white haired boy.

Yuki's head was steaming in heat "Hinamori! Explain this, right now!"

"Erm…!" Hinamori's voice couldn't come out. If she said he was a death god, everyone would be dead instantly. "WELL!? We're all waiting, you freak!" Yuki shouted.

"Shut the hell up…" Hitsugaya growled coldly and silence fell upon the group. Yuki was too scared to react to the boy as he stepped forward towards her and Hinamori behind him "You dare calling her that in front of me? I won't let it go so easily and your life isn't worth my time either..."

"W-W-Wait Toshiro- Don't!" Hinamori trying to stop him. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori with a smirk "Don't worry Momo."

He looked back at Yuki with his cold glare "...I think it's time to put her in the right place."

Yuki eyes widen in fear as she looked into his cold eyes, he smirk "You wanted to know who I am? I'll tell you who I am…"

Hinamori's eyes widen _'OH NO…!'_ She knew what he was going to say, if he said he was a death god everyone would run in fear or think he's crazy! But at the same time, it's not the best choice to laugh at a death god...Cause in truth, the death god always get the last laugh and breath.

 _'This was bad. REALLY BAD!'_ As Hinamori was about to stop him, she felt his arm around her small body. She froze to his touch as she looked up towards his soft smiling face. He embraced her in his arms and held her close to him.

"…I'm her boyfriend." He finally said.

Hinamori's face blew up red as everyone heard it from the guy himself. The crowd stood there in dead silence as Hinamori heard fireworks going off in her head and the tension increasing. Her legs felt weak as they were shaking but, he held her in his strong arms preventing her from falling.

Yuki almost flipped as she took a step back "…That's…That's impossible. How can someone like HER have a boyfriend like you…!?"

Hitsugaya shot a glare towards Yuki causing her to flinch "I won't say this again so, listen carefully and this goes out to everyone who can hear me. If anyone gives MY girlfriend a hard time you'll all have to go through me."

"Mark my words; I will come after you myself." There was a cool chill in the wind causing everyone's spine tingle.

He gently took Hinamori's hand "Let go, Momo." She couldn't speak because she was still in complete shock and just let the death god lead her away. They watched the couple walk together and Yuki glaring at Hinamori with hatred "...This isn't over, Freak." She said under her angry breath.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** *POOF!* Muahaha! Guess who's back!? No, not Eminem! Hitsuhinax1 is now fully back in action and has a new chapter for you guys! Thank you for waiting, like I said before I had to go out of town for a few days and wouldn't be able to update until I come back. It's good to back and I hope everyone is doing okay for the past few days. Hopefully no one sick! Anyways, BIG NEWS on the latest Bleach manga- ADULT HITSUGAYA...AW YISS. My jaw almost broke off my face seeing that. I wonder if Hinamori is going to see him in that form! Most definitely can't call him "Shiro-chan" anymore, more like TOSHIRO-SEMPAI! LOOK AT HIM! LOL! OH GOSH, things are bond to happen between them, GOOD THINGS ARE COMING! Anyways lets get this story rolling! Thank you everyone for your views and support! Happy Thursday and I really hope everyone had a awesome week! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Yoko89, shadowmagi98, awesomemurphy, LolitaBina, blu6798 & Alyssa992**

 **Spotlight story:** "Tea Club"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 11: The Peach meets the Cat**

This can't be happening…

The same words ran through her mind several times like a broke record. She couldn't hear anything, only the sound of heart chest beating louder and louder. She looked at the back of death god's white hair as her eyes trailed down passing his shoulder to his strong hand that held hers.

Why was he here…And why is he holding my hand so tightly?

Her hand felt so small in his yet she couldn't help feeling a warm feeling coursing through her whole body. She felt her body light as a feather, without him holding her hand she would have already floated away.

'This seriously can't be happening…Wake up Momo!' believing she was dreaming, she slowly reached and pinched her cheek with her other hand. Nope, that actually hurts and she wasn't dreaming. Holding hands wasn't the worst part…

He declared himself as her boyfriend in front of the school. To everyone.

Hinamori's face blushed red thinking about it. 'Me…Him? Boyfriend and girlfriend!?' she felt she had just sealed a contract with him and now she belongs to a Death god. 'Okay sure, I had a rough breakup and since I met him, my life hasn't been the same. But this is seriously crazy.'

Suddenly, she felt her hand slowly releasing from his as her fingers brushed against his.

Without her realizing, they had ended up in the park. They had walked together, hand in hand the entire walk from school to the park. Without doubt, people passing by them probably thought they were a couple.

She quickly withdrew her hand and held it close to her chest. Her hand was still warm and embarrassed knowing he had to hold her nervous and probably sweating hands.

He turned around as looked into her chocolate colored eyes "…I can see why you didn't want to go back to school but, I'm glad you did."Hinamori looked down nervously "Y-yeah…I took your word but…Why did you come today?"

The death god stood there quietly and began to rub the back of his neck "Just…Wanted to make sure you went today." Hinamori let out a small smile, she couldn't feel happy knowing he cares about her "T-Thank you Hitsugaya-kun…I couldn't have done it without you."

 **"AND ME!"** A proud voice shouted as someone landed nearby the captain.

Hinamori jumped by the sudden appearance of a tall and very attractive woman with strawberry blond hair. Also, she had quite impressive assets on her chest. She stood up and adjusted her large breast "WhOops, they almost fell out!"

"Maybe if you wore something that can cover those, you wouldn't have that kind of problem…" Hitsugaya let out an annoyed sigh "Hinamori, this is my vice-captain…Matsumoto Rangiku." Hinamori bowed "Nice to meet you-WHA!"

Without warning, Hinamori was embraced by large breast in her face and was held tightly by the woman "ITS SO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU! You can call me Rangiku!" She said happily.

"OI! MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled angrily "Let her go, you're going to kill her!"

"Aww Taicho, you're no fun!" Matsumoto released the brown haired girl as she gasped "…T-Thank you…It's nice to meet you too, Rangiku-san…" she really thought she was going to die.

"Wow, so it really is true! You really can touch us, Shinigamis!" Matsumoto gave a small hug just to make sure. Hinamori's eyes widen hearing what she said "…You're a Shinigami as well?"

"Yep! I'm Taicho's vice-captain!" Matsumoto replied proudly. "Wow! That's amazing Rangiku-san!" Hinamori's eyes glittered. "Hehehe! Yep, he can always depend on me to help him!" the busty vice-captain said with her hands on her hips and head up high.

"Not when it comes to paperwork…" Hitsugaya commented.

Matsumoto let out a nervous laugh hearing what her captain said "Hahaha…! Anyways, Momo-chan I heard so many things about you from Taicho and always talking about-!" Her words instantly stopped as she felt a cold tingling feeling crawling up her spine. Matsumoto looked over her shoulder and saw her captain giving her the death glare.

"Matsumoto…Don't you have to go back to patrolling?" He said in a cold tone of voice.

"Hehehehe…Er- Nevermind what I said!" Matsumoto quickly changing her mind "But anyways! It's great to finally meet you Momo-chan!"

Hinamori nodded and smiled "Hai!"

"Sooooo! Did my genius plan work!?" Matsumoto asked with a smirk on her face. "Plan?" Hinamori blinked in confession as Hitsugaya looked awaynervously. Matsumoto saw her captain and laughed "Hahaha! So it DID work! Of course it did...My plans never failed!"

Hinamori looked at the death god who seemed to be looking at something interesting in the trees "What do you mean plan?" she asked again.

Matsumoto looked at the two and smiled widely 'They're so cute!' She placed an arm around her small human girl "Well…We know you haven't been going to school and I came up with this genius plan! The only way it would work is to use Taicho!" Matsumoto began telling the human girl what happen earlier…

* * *

 _"I'm going to kill you, Matsumoto" the captain said with darken eyes as the bust vice-captain continued to hum happily fixing his hair alone in the middle of the park. "Oi…" a large vain popped on his forehead "…Are you listening, Matsumoto?"_

 _The busty vice-captain took a step back and looked at her captain in all different angles "Yes…Yes! This is going to be perfect! My work almost completed!"_

 _"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled._

 _"EK! Hai…Hai! I heard you already Taicho that you will kill me, but you can only kill me if this plan fails. Without doubt this brilliant plan of mine won't fail!" She looked at her captain as she brushed his shoulders "You need to knock them dead! You hear me, Taicho!? KNOCK THEM DEAD!"_

 _Hitsugaya gave an annoyed expression "…You want me to kill them?"_

 ** _"PFT-!_** _I mean…No no, you're not killing anyone or hurting anyone..." Matsumoto almost burst into laughter 'I guess Taicho is still not up to date with human figure of speech or sayings…' she fixed her captain's hair a little bit and took a step back to see her master piece._

 _"I just need you to show up in front of the school and wait for Momo-chan!" she said as she looked at her captain. Hitsugaya sighed "How is this going to help her? Wouldn't I just create more attention towards her?"_

 _"Not unless you're by her side! If you show up there, I doubt anyone stupid enough would go near Momo-chan again!" Matsumoto brushed her captain's shoulder. She had a good point, even when he was young no one would dare approach him. They were clearly scared of his cold appearance even now they're afraid of him..._

 _"We gotta show them Momo-chan is not alone and she has someone to protect her!" She nodded in approval "Perfect! We are good to go, Taicho!"_

 _The captain wore gray colored converse sneakers with a pair of blue jeans. On top he wore a black T-shirt and gray leather jacket. He put his hands in his pockets "Your plan better work..."_

 _"Trust me, I'm a women I know these types of things!" Matsumoto said proudly._

 _"Uh huh…You must have a lot of time on your hands, probably reading those useless magazines of yours" Hitsugaya said as she gave a sharp glare at his vice-captain. "But, Taicho!" she whined "those magazines are the only things I love about the human world…Including the shops here!"_

 _"Besides, you want to help her…Don't you!?" Matsumoto asked._

 _Hitsugaya placed a hand on his face in fustration "I can't believe I'm even listening to you…"_

 _Matsumoto looked at the time "Oh no! We're going to be late! Taicho, school is about to end and you need to be at your station!" It sounded as if she was his captain as Hitsugaya shot a cold glare "…if this doesn't work, I'm putting you back on No-alcohol-for-a-month for wasting my time."_

 _Matsumoto gulped "H-Hai!" Soon, Hitsugaya shumpo leaving Matsumoto. She bluew her lips "booo! Taicho needs to have more faith in me! I'm his vice-captain!" she said placing her hand on her hip as she waited for her captain to bring the human girl._

* * *

"And so, that's what happened!" Matsumoto said finishing her story "Now everyone will probably think twice before messing with you, right Taicho!?" Hinamori looked at the captain who had his back turned and the vice-captain who was teasing her captain about her doing a great job.

Hinamori stood there quietly; her eyes were filled with disappointment. She had thought he actually said the things he said at school because he had feelings for her…She felt like a fool and was making her own fantasy.

 _'Of course…He couldn't have feelings for someone like me, he's a death god and I'm just…'_ she couldn't finish the words; she didn't know who she was. It was because of his vice-captain's idea and he was just following the plan.

 _'I'm such an idiot for even thinking that…'_ she took a short bow towards them "Thank you for worrying about me…"Matsumoto nodded "You got it girl! I figure you need more support and glad I- I mean... WE were able to help! Let's be close friends, okay?"

Hinamori smiled at the vice-captain "Hai, I would really like that" she really liked the vice-captain. She always wanted a friend like her who can smile with her and was quite funny as well.

"I better go home now…" Hinamori said as Matsumoto nodded "Ah, all right! I'll see you later Momo-chan!"

Hitsugaya turned around wondering why she had to leave so soon. Hinamori waved good bye and quickly left the park. He watched her leave so quickly as if she was avoiding him. "See!" Matsumoto said proudly "My plan worked like a charm! Hope you strike fear into them just as planned!"

He let out a heavy sigh as he brushed his hair back through his fingers "…Shit."

"Hm? What's wrong Taicho, I thought you would be in a better mood knowing she won't be picked on anymore" She looked at her frustrated captain with an arched eyebrow. "It's not that..." he said in a low frustrated tone "It's something I did at the school grounds…I don't think she'll ever talk to me again."

"Uh oh… **I KNEW IT!** Did you kill human!?" Matsumoto yelled.

"What?" He looked at his vice-captain confused "I didn't kill a human...Why would you think that?"

Matsumoto looked away, she knew he hated humans and wouldn't be that surprise if he did kill a human "N-No reason…Anyways, continue! What happened?" she said in suspicion.

Hitsugaya let out a sharp sigh "I did stay near the gates as you said but, seeing her being yelled at by that same despicable human girl…I couldn't just stand there without defending her."

"And so…You killed the human girl." Matsumoto said cutting off her captain.

A red vain appeared from her captain's forehead as she let out a hesitant laugh "Ohohoh…Okay okay, I was joking! Kinda, I would too but I'll stop, please continue, Taicho."

He looked at his vice-captain annoyed and looked away "I…" the captain hesitated for a moment "…Never mind. Forget what I said."

Matsumoto's eyes widen, she never seen her captain hesitant or stall. Even in battle, he strikes his opponents without hesitation no matter how strong the opponents are. He is a prodigy after all…

"T-This **is** serious! Taicho, oh my god what is it!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Matsumoto had a wide smile with glittering eyes. She loved gossip more than anything in the world especially if it had anything to do with her captain.

She began to shake his shoulders "Taicho, your killing me! What happened at the school!?"

"Enough, let go!" he pushed her hands off his shoulders and crossed his arms "It's none of your business."

"What!?" Matsumoto yelled "Taicho! Honestly, whatever you did you're going to need my HELP! Remember, I'm a woman! And honestly, you don't know much about females!...Actually, you don't know ANYTHING about females! "

"One wrong move, she'll probably hate you forever!" Matsumoto said as she crossed her arms as well "Do you want her to hate you…Forever, Taicho?"

It was true; he didn't know much about females nor understood their feelings. He found them…Difficult to understand. Even as a male or a prodigy, females were always complicating to read. It was best to receive advice from his vice-captain…She is a female.

He brushed his white hair back"…Fine" he surrendered as Matsumoto stood there with her full attention towards her captain.

The captain took a deep breath "I…said I was her….Boyfriend in front of everyone…"

Matsumoto's jaw almost dropped and she stood there looking at her captain. She stood there trying to absorb everything soon, her face brightened "Oh…My… **GOD!** Taicho, you didn't!"

"What…?" He arched his eyebrow "Yes…I did. Did you not hear what I just said?"

Shook her head "Right...Never mind what I said! I can't believe you said that Taicho!" Matsumoto's mind was blown away by her captain's actions as she began to laugh.

"Hahaha, oh my god! I should have been there to see everyone's face! And you were only suppose to scare them, this is so much BETTER than what I've planned! I bet they were all super jealous and filled with envy!" Matsumoto continued to laugh "I can't wait to tell all the girls at soul society about this!"

"You are **NOT** going to tell anyone…" Hitsugaya said in a cold tone of voice cause Matsumoto to shriek "EEEK! Okay! OKAY!"

Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip "I see now why Momo-chan left so quickly! She was probably embarrassed after what you said."

Hitsugaya's forehead wrinkled hearing what his vice-captain said. He didn't want to embarrass her; he just wanted everyone to back off away from her. Matsumoto looked at her captain with a smirk and patted him on the back "Taicho, don't worry…It's the 'Good' type of embarrassment."

"…A 'Good' type?" Hitsugaya had no idea what his vice-captain was saying.

She nodded and winked "It's a girl code…No need for you to understand! But the important question is…What will you do, Taicho?" He stood there and thought about it "…I really should apologize to her."

"That wouldn't be too bad, you probably still can catch her" As soon as Matsumoto finished her sentence, her captain vanished to chase the brown haired girl. Matsumoto smiled "I can't believe Taicho said he is her boyfriend, wonder if Momo-chan will take it seriously..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Hello Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their memorial weekend, I sure needed that Monday off. It's that time again when everyone's birthdays come together like every month. I have a few friends birthdays all bunch up in a week, bunch of June babies. Oh well, more cake for me! LOL. Anyways, hope everyone is having a great short week and taking good care of yourselves! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **x1999kamui, Fern23, H-Mira, ShiroyukiHime & DivineDemonDragon**

 **Spotlight story:** "Werewolf Academy"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 12: Storm Heart**

Walking alone down the street she stared down at her own shadow as the sun was slowly setting behind her casting down on her back. She was lost in her own world and her cheeks still warmly blushed. She couldn't stop hearing those magical words ringing in her ears…

 _"I'll tell you who I am…I'm her boyfriend."_

She couldn't stop thinking about it even though it was all planned. The fact the death god even saying such thing gave her chills down her spine. Wishing it was true she took a deep sigh _'It seems all so true…'_

How he said it and the way he looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her. She could have just died there happily. As she was approaching her home, she saw someone leaning by her door. "…Huh?" she squinted her eyes trying to see who it was.

Only a small portion of his leg and arm was sticking out as the rest of his body leaned against the door. Hinamori's heart skipped a beat _'Is that…Toshiro?'_

She could feel her own feet picking up pace, soon she started to run towards him as she held her bag tightly. Did he want to talk in private? Or maybe he really wanted to say that…There were so many questions rushing in her mind.

Hinamori approached calling out his name "Hitsugaaya-kun, what are-" Her words stopped as the boy looked up and pushed himself off the door. Stepping forward into sunlight, his hair wasn't white but black and revealing himself.

"…Hey there, Momo" He greeted with a small smile.

Hinamori's eyes widen in surprise, she was expecting the death god but it was her ex, Hiro. She blinked a few times making sure it wasn't Hitsugaya. "Hiro…kun? What are you doing here?" she asked in confession. She already had enough surprises today. He looked into her brown eyes "Well, I came to see you…Were you expecting someone?"

"Erm…N…No." she lied, deep inside she was disappointed. He wasn't the one she wanted to see.

"I see I heard from Yuki. Actually, I heard it from everyone in school that you have a new boyfriend? I couldn't see him for myself since I was at Kendo class" Hiro asked "I'm guessing his name is 'Hitsugaya-kun'…?"

Hinamori's face blushed red, she wanted to say no but inside she wanted it to be true. Hiro looked at her and looked around "…Did he drop you off? He should have at least dropped you off in front of your house, don't you think?"

She stood there without a reply back as she down at the floor _'Baka Momo…Why were you expecting it was Toshiro?'_ she thought to herself _'If he really did care about me, he would have…Won't he?'_

Suddenly, Hiro took a step forward towards Hinamori as she took a step back.

His eyes soften seeing her keep her distance "Momo… I came to apologize to you about everything" he said as Hinamori's eyes widen, she was not expecting an apology from her ex…Not in a million years.

"…You came here to apologize?" Hinamori asked, he nodded. "Hiro-kun, it's in the past and I don't care anymore. Please leave." Clearly she was having none of it. She was still hurt and betrayed by him, even though he was her first boyfriend.

"Wait, Momo just hear me out" Hiro said, he was serious "…I know what I did to you and I can never forgive myself for doing that. I'm so sorry Momo… I really loved-"

"Don't" Hinamori cutting him off "Don't say it…Please…"

He stood there in silence as he took a step closer as Hinamori's eyes were becoming watery and filled with frustration "I can't believe you're here now to apologize to me… Do you know how hurt I was when you turned your back on me?"

It was getting harder for her to breathe as she held onto her chest and tears began to flow down her cheeks "I thought I could trust you…I really was happy with you and you just-"

Her words stopped as Hiro swiftly held her as their lips pressed against each other.

From afar, the death god stopped at the corner and saw the brown hair girl being kissed by a human boy. Hitsugaya took a step back and turned away with disapproval and vanished without saying a single word.

 **-SLAP!-**

Hiro's cheek started to turn red as he looked at the brown haired girl who slapped him on the face "…Mo…mo?"

 **"Why are you doing this, Hiro-kun!?"** Hinamori yelled with anger and confusion. "First you loved me…then you hated me…Now you're here telling me you loved me and sorry?!" she wiped away her lips "Stay away from me…We're done, please leave" she said as she passed by him to unlock her gate.

Hiro turned around "...I still have feelings for you, Momo!"

Her eyes widen as she turned around slowly. Hiro took a deep breath "I guess, I didn't notice how lucky I was until I lost you. But, this guy you're seeing…Isn't the one for you, he is probably playing you."

"Don't talk to him like you know him, he isn't like you!" Hinamori snapped "He is nothing like you!"

Hiro taken back how protective she was of her new boyfriend "…You're kidding me, right? Momo…I came all the way here to apologize and hoping we can work things out. I can't believe this."

He let out a scoff "Do you love this guy?"

She bit her lips, she froze at the question. How can she love someone who she hardly knew about also not to forget, but a death god. "See, you can't even give me an answer. I know you well enough what you're thinking and you know you're making a mistake dating that guy…" Hiro said.

"You know what…" Hiro took a step back and smiled "I know you'll never forgive me...But, I know you'll never forget about what we had together or about me. That relationship you're in won't last long, you have my word for it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinamori stood there speechless as he waved goodbye and walked away. The world around just fell into silence, the only sound she could hear was her heart and her mind was in complete silence.

* * *

Watching the sun slowly setting, the captain sat on the bench quietly alone. He thought about what he just saw with the human boy and Hinamori. Something in his chest was tight as if his heart was slowly being squeezed.

 _'What is this…Feeling?'_

All he could think about was her but, the moment he thinks about another man holding her and seeing her kiss someone else made his fist clinch tightly and it was hard to forget or ignore it. He looked up at the orange sky; it was peaceful as the breeze of wind blew through his white spiky hair gently.

He wished she was here with him watching the sunset, he could almost hear her laughter which made him smile a bit thinking about it soon, his smile faded…

 _'Why…Why do I care about her so much?'_ he had asked this question to himself several times but never found the answer. He looked at the humans in the park. There were couples holding hands and happy together.

 _'She belongs with a human…How could she ever think of me anymore than a death god…?'_ Suddenly someone reached and over his eyes…

 **"GOTCHA!** I finally got you, Taicho!"

Hitsugaya let out a grunt "Get your hands off my face, Matsumoto…" She quickly released noticing her captain was in a really bad mood "H-Hai! I couldn't help it; I finally got to sneak up to you!"

"Wow…You must be really distracted for me to sneak up on you. I never got this close without you noticing me!" Matsumoto took a seat next to her captain and had a wide smirk "Sooo! Did you get to see her and apologize? Honestly, you did what you had to, I'm sure she didn't mind!"

He sat there quietly with his arms crossed. Matsumoto blinked as he captain was clearly stressed about something "Taicho, what happened…?"

"…I should have never interfered with a human" The captain simply said and slowly stood up from the bench with his hands in his pocket.

"Wait…What? Taicho?" Matsumoto was confessed at the situation now. "Matsumoto" he called in a low yet deep tone of voice.

"H-Hai?" Matsumoto replied.

"We are no longer going to interfere with human girl, Hinamori." Hitsugaya stated. Matsumoto's eyes widen taking back at what her captain was saying "What!? But…Taicho, you and her-"

"That is an order" His voice said coldly cutting her words off "We are here in the human world to keep the hollows under control. Nothing more…Do I make myself clear, Matsumoto?"

"Hai…Taicho…" Matsumoto said quietly, this was serious.

Hitsugaya nodded as he walked away from his vice-captain and soon disappeared. Matsumoto let out a sharp sigh and fell into the bench "…What in the world happened?" She looked up at the sky as dark clouds began to roll in from afar

"Looks like it's going to rain soon…"

* * *

The past few days, it's been really crazy at school. Every girl in the school had been asking about the white haired boy who was waiting for me outside the gates and wanted to be friends...But, I know they only want to get closer to me to get to know more about him.

It's a bit ironic they want to meet him and get to know him, I'm sure one day when they do…They'll realize they're dead and he is here to collect them. I doubt if they knew the truth, they'll probably change their minds…

It seemed Hitsugaya's message got to everyone and no one seems to be bothering me. Even, Yuki had been keeping her distance away from me but I still get glares here and there with my Ex.

The strange thing is…I have not seen the death god for days. It was also as if he just disappeared.

"Hey Momo!" someone called out as she snapped back into reality. The brown haired girl turned and saw one of her fellow classmates smiling "Class is over, aren't you going to pack up? Isn't your boyfriend coming to pick you up today?"

She looked around seeing her fellow class members packing their things "Oh…Erm no" Hinamori replied as the classmate awed in disappointment "Aww, darn it. We really wanted to see him again!"

The girls moved away from Hinamori's table as she took a sharp sigh. She didn't realize the day was already over; quickly she began to pack her bag and looked out the window.

Rain was pouring.

 _'Great…I completely forgot to bring my umbrella'_ She thought to herself, it had been raining for several days and endless. Leaving the classroom, she quickly switched her shoes and stepped outside.

The rain was only drizzling as Hinamori placed her bag over her head _'…I better hurry or else the rain might come back.'_ She dashed out of the school

A group of girls watched the brown haired girl as they smirked under their umbrella "Aww poor little Hinamori. Looks like her boyfriend isn't coming for her today either. Come on girls, we got a score to settle" Yuki said as the girls smirked.

The rain was starting to fall as Hinamori tried herself to get home as quickly as possible. Her clothes were already soaked in rain, she would have waited at school until the rain stopped but didn't want to walk home with Hiro or think she was waiting for him to end his Kendo class.

Hiro was the team's captain in Kendo, that's why he was so popular with the girls at school and voted him the most handsomest guy in school. It was shocking that he has asked her to be his girlfriend, but Hinamori thought about what Yuki said before.

 _"He never loved you; he only wanted to know how easy he could make someone fall in love him."_

Hinamori started to slow down as cars passed by her, she was completely hurt by what Yuki said but, they did date. She admit she really was happy with him, going on dates and really thought it was love. She was crushed when he threw trash and didn't stand up for her.

Hinamori let out a scoff _'as if I'll ever love him again…!'_ Then she thought about when he waited for her in front of her house.

 _"...I still have feelings for you, Momo!"_

She shook her head _'No no! Get a hold of yourself! Are you really that easy…?'_ She needed to forget about him and keep her distance away from him. It was hard for her since they go to the same school and in the same class.

Suddenly, the rain started to pour heavily _'Oh no!...It can't get any worse than this…'_

"Hey, I found her Yuki!" a girl called out as Hinamori turned around and saw Yuki and her group under umbrellas. "Don't you dare run, you freak!" Yuki yelled as the group began to run towards her.

 _'Crap crap CRAP!'_ she jinxed herself. Hinamori started to run knowing if she got caught, she'll be in serious trouble. They began to chase the brown haired girl as Hinamori continued to run. As she took a sharp turn around the corner, she saw people under umbrellas as Hinamori ran past them.

Out of breath, she needed to get home.

 **"There she is!"** she heard as she looked over her shoulders and saw the group heading towards her. _' **Augh come on!** Give me a break!'_ Hinamori picked up her speed and started to run.

Hinamori's eyes widen, she felt someone grabbed her arm and pulled her under the umbrella and held her close. In shock, Hinamori tried to free herself from the stranger "H-Hey! **Let go-!"**

"Be still" a familiar voice cutting her off as Hinamori looked up and saw two turquoise eyes.

It was the death god, holding a black umbrella and wore a black sweater and a jacket over it. The hoodie hid his white snowy hair as he lowered the umbrella to hide the brown haired girl.

They're bodies were so close, almost as if they were hugging. Hinamori was getting the goosebumps knowing his hand was on her back and both of her hands and arms were against his strong chest. Her face was growing red.

 _'He…He is still here…'_ Hinamori's heart was racing from running and knowing how close they were.

She heard footsteps approaching as looked down to see Yuki's group pass by them. "Damn it! I swear she went this way!" one of the girls said. "Tsk!" Yuki kissed her teeth "Come on, that freak can't be far!" They ran down the street passing the two.

Lifting the umbrella up, he slowly released the girl as she stood a step back and looked at him "…Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun." He looked at her and simply passed her by without a single word.

Hinamori taken back by his reaction, she was used to him smiling a little or asking if she was okay. She felt something different about him. "W-Wait, Hitsugaya-" as she turned around and saw no one. He was already gone"…Hitsugaya-kun…?" the rain continued to fall on her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Whoaaa, another update!? But, you just updated yesterday!? I read some reviews which I'm really thankful for (Thank you guys! You are guys Awe-SOME!) And saw that the last chapter was a bit "Cold" I didn't want anyone crying or worrying about the two especially on a FRIDAY so what the heck, why not do another update!? Besides, I'm pretty much in a good mood as well! Or maybe it's the coffee...Yeah, Hitsuhinax1 ran out of tea again and drinking coffee *Eyes dilating* LOL! Anyways, I really want to thank you guys for all your review/views and support! You guys are truly the MVP. You guys are amazing and as always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Cold Kisses in Summer"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 13: Let the monsters see you smiling**

The rain continued to pour throughout the week, it was pouring non-stop. Hinamori let out a deep sigh as she rested her head on the palm of her hand and her elbow on the desk. She could stop thinking about the death god when he helped her get away from Yuki and her friends from chasing her that rainy day. The turquoises eyes were colder then usual.

There was something different, almost as if he lost all interest in her…

"Hey, Momo?"

Hinamori snapped back into realty as she saw a black haired boy standing in front of her table. "What are you looking at? Is someone out there?"Hiro asked with a smile. Hinamori gave him a bored look and rolled her eyes as she looked away from him.

 _'Oh ha-ha, very funny. SUPER funny…'_ she thought sarcastically.

She knew what he meant thinking she was looking at a ghost "Go away, Hiro-kun…" Hinamori said but Hiro just kept smiled "Oh come on, you aren't still mad what happened…Are you?" Hinamori looked back at him and shot a glare.

"…Oh, you still are" he answered his own question, clearly she still was.

He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends staring at them. Yuki gave Hiro a nod as he looked back at Hinamori "Hey look…Later after school, want to go do something? Maybe have some dinner together?"

"No" Hinamori simply said without looking at him and continued to look at the rain pouring outside.

Hiro let out a defeat sigh "…Alright then." He turned around and headed back to his group. Hinamori looked at him in the corner of her eyes and looked back at the window; she felt she was being too harsh even though what he did was clearly wrong.

She still had a good heart and was easily forgiving.

Hiro rejoined his group of friends. "So, what did she say?" one friend asked as Hiro shook his head "She said no...Of course" Hiro looked over his shoulder to see Hinamori still staring out at the window.

"Hey hey" Yuki called out as she snapped her fingers at him causing him to turn his attention towards her with a bored look "…What?"

"Don't 'What' me, Hiro" Yuki snapped "I know those googling eyes of yours, don't tell me you STILL have feelings for the freak, do you!? Have you forgotten our plan?"

Hiro shook his head slightly "W-What? No…" he tried to say cool as possible.

Yuki arched her eyebrow "You better not. Remember you're still mine so, get your head out of your butt and stick with the plan." Hiro let out a scoff sat on the edge of a table "I can't believe this…I seriously don't understand what you have against her, Yuki."

"What did you say?!" aggravated by his comment she walked up towards Hiro "You know clearly why…You do this for me and I promise I'll leave her alone. Who knows, maybe you two can really get back together…If she is stupid enough to take someone like you back after what **you** did."

Hiro looked at Yuki with betrayed eyes; Yuki forced him to do what he did; to prove he really was over his ex. He gripped the edge of the table and looked at the floor and was slowly filled regret…

Hinamori had gain popularity within only a week because of her mysterious boyfriend who showed up in front of her school. He had made quite an impression on the girls; all the girls. Yuki wasn't going to stand there idle as the freak slowly becomes the most popular girl in the school.

Prom was coming soon and at this rate she'll lose her crown to the freak. Yuki shot a glare towards the brown haired girl who sat there looking at the window as rage started to grow inside her.

* * *

 **-Ding Dong Dang!-**

School was over; students rushed out of the classroom and opened their umbrellas. Some used their school bag to shield themselves from the rain. Hinamori looking in her bag and began to look for her umbrella _'Eh..?'_ she rustled in her bag deeper.

 _'Eh...!?'_ She couldn't find her umbrella as she emptied her school bag; there was no umbrella.

 _'I could have sworn I put it in here!'_ she reached inside her empty school bag, her umbrella was missing as if it grew small legs and ran off. _'Great…I must have dropped it somewhere…'_ accepting defeat she repacked her things and left the classroom.

Standing outside the doors, Hinamori waited for the rain to stop but it was pouring massively and it didn't seem there was going to be an end. She stared at the wet gates and remembered the day she saw him waiting there. Her eyes soften; sometimes she wished he was there…

"Momo?" Hiro called out with his school back over his shoulder. "Hiro-kun…Don't you have Kendo class today?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…But, I decided to ditch today and go home. Don't feel like going today" He looked Hinamori who just stood there in front of the door "What are you doing here? Is your boyfriend picking you up…?"

There was no reply from her.

Reaching inside his bag, he pulled out a umbrella and opened it "Let me take you home" Hiro said with a kind voice. Hinamori looked at him; she didn't know when the rain was going to stop since it had been raining all week non-stop.

"…Okay" she said as she went under his umbrella and walked out the school together.

No words were exchanged, just the sounds of cars passing by them and the rain hitting the floor. Hinamori looked in the corner of her eye and notice he was holding the umbrella more towards her and his other shoulder was completely soaked.

Hinamori pushed the umbrella towards him "You're getting wet."

Hiro chuckled "It's just rain, Momo." He pulled the umbrella more towards her again. Hinamori smiled softly, it reminded why she fell in love with him in the first place.

Suddenly, Hiro stopped in front of the park "…Hey Momo, let's go this way."

"Through the park?" She looked at him as he looked at the park. She didn't mind going in the park but, it's raining and everything is wet "…Okay."

They went into the park as Hinamori saw no one around. Hiro stopped as Hinamori looked at him "Hiro-kun…?" His eyes were hidden away under his hair "…I'm so sorry, Momo" he whispered.

Hinamori heard someone approaching as Yuki and her friends behind her "Well done my darling, you really are the best!" Hinamori's eyes widen "…What's going on here?"

Yuki laughed "You can't be that stupid, could you?" She pulled out something from her bag; it was a light pink umbrella "I bet you were looking for this."

It was Hinamori's umbrella.

From afar, a black hooded boy stood nearby behind a tree watching as he clinched his fist. Lifting his head up, two turquoise eyes watched as the group of girls surrounded Hinamori. _'Don't do it…'_ he told himself trying not to jump in, Hitsugaya looked at the human boy _'she has him to protect her…'_

"Now you're not going anywhere this time, freak" Yuki had her girls surround the brown haired girl.

Yuki stood in front of Hinamori "Now, who was that guy that day in front of the school? I know that really isn't your boyfriend and probably paid him to create a show in front of everyone."

"But you can't fool me…" Yuki smirked "He isn't your boyfriend…How can anyone love someone like you?"

Hinamori stood there without saying anything, it was true…He wasn't her boyfriend. She looked over her shoulder at Hiro who stood there quietly without looking at her "…Hiro-kun?" she said in a small voice.

"Don't call his name!" suddenly, Yuki pushed Hinamori as she fell into a puddle of water. The girls started to laugh.

Hitsugaya took a step forward with rage in his eyes and his teeth grinding against each other. He looked at the human boy who stood there _'What is he doing!? **HELP HER!'**_ Holding back, he promised himself never to interfere with her, his heart was beating rapidly and could feel his blood boiling…

Soon, they began to kick Hinamori while she was on the muddy cold floor and the human boy stood there under his umbrella just watching. Hitsugaya's eyes widen, he couldn't take it anymore.

She laid on the floor was she tried to endure the pain. The rain continued to fall from the skies as they mixed her tears with the rain. Her eyes shut tightly _'she is right…Why would he care about me?'_

She hardly knew anything about him yet, he was the only one who stood up for her. He looked at her as if she was normal. _'Maybe…I'm really meant to be alone in the world…'_ her voice echoed in her mind _'…Alone.'_

 _'…Hitsugaya-kun, where are you?'_ she said quietly as everything around her began to darken.

Suddenly, a warm feeling began to cover her small body and felt she was being lifted slightly off the floor. She opened her eyes and saw something white as snow. The pain had stopped…

 _'Huh…?'_ She saw someone holding her in his arms as he keeled on the floor while the group of girls had kicked his back instead of her.

Her vision was blurry and thought she was dreaming. "H…Hitsugaya…kun?" she weakly said in a whisper. He looked down at her with sadden eyes and brushed away a few wet strains of her away from her face and nodded "I'm here…Momo."

He let out a small smile as the rain continued to fall from above "…Let the monsters see you smiling." Hinamori's eyes filled with tears and rain seeing him and how much she missed him.

She smiled as she soon fell unconscious.

 **"Kya!"** they screamed as they stopped kicking "W-Where did he come from!?" It was as if he appeared out of thin air and felt like they were kicking a boulder.

Slowly, Hitsugaya stood up carrying the unconscious girl like a princess in his arms with his head down hiding his upper face with his wet white bangs.

There was a cold breeze in the air causing the water to slowly freeze. "Kyaa!" The girls screamed as their legs and arms were slowly freezing from the rain soaking their clothes. Even Hiro's clothes started to freeze as he dropped his umbrella.

"What-What's going on!? That the hell is this!?"

"You've all ignored my warning…" Hitsugaya said in a cold tone of voice as he lifted his head up and looked at Yuki with anger "…You must be the cause of all of this."

 **"…W-What are you?"** Yuki screamed in terror as she tried to get the ice off her skirt but it was hopeless, ice continued to form "Y-y-you're a freak just like her!"

Hitsugaya scoffed "You wish I was a 'freak' if you really knew who I really am...Or what I am."

"You humans…You're so filled with pride even when death is standing right in front of you." Hitsugaya looked at Yuki "You probably think you're strong but you're the weakest in this group. You wouldn't stand a chance against Hinamori alone…She's stronger than you, without doubt."

"…And she has me by her side" Hitsugaya stated as she looked at Yuki tremble in fear "You probably didn't know what true fear really was until you met me."

He simply passed by Yuki with Hinamori in his arms and looked a Hiro as he looked in fear at the white haired boy. Hiro's words wouldn't come out as his breath froze and created white smoke "I-I…I r-really didn't want to but s-she made me-"

"You don't deserve to be called a man…Nor deserve Hinamori's kindness." Hitsugaya cutting him off, he really wanted to kill the human. He remembered the human kissing Hinamori and now this…He was already holding back.

"Stay away from her …If you come close to her again, I would personally come back here to retrieve your soul myself." Hitsugaya threaten as he walked pass Hiro.

"Do me a favor" Hitsugaya said as the group looked at the white haired boy's back as he was walking away "Stay frozen... For all eternity."

As he spoke his last words the ice on the clothes began to form quickly as they trying to get the ice off their clothes and ran out the park in fear screaming. Hitsugaya continued to walk away from the group with the brown haired girl smiling in his arms.

* * *

"Uhg…" Hinamori slowly regain conscious. She opened her eyes and saw her manager Urahara next to her with his hand on her arm "…Urahara-san?"

"Maa…Hinamori-san, good evening!" he smiled "Don't move too much or else, it'll be harder for me to try to heal you!" his hands started to glow, soon her bruises started to disappear one by one.

"All finished" he said and Hinamori slowly sat up and touched her arm "Wow…" she said in amazement "Urahara-san, what was that?"

"Hohoh! Pretty amazing, isn't it?" he laughed proudly "That was called 'Kido' it's a powerful kido spell that heals wounds and any injuries. I was quite a good kido-healer myself back in the days and-"

The door slides open as the white haired captain stepped inside. Looking at Hinamori, he let out a relief sigh seeing her awake.

"Ah…Hitsugaya-Taicho, you're still here. That's good!" Urahara said as he slowly stood up "If you don't mind captain, please take Hinamori-san home. It is quite late and dangerous for a young lady to go home alone…Don't you think?"

He nodded.

"Good!" Urahara handed him an umbrella and looked at the brown haired girl "Hinamori-san, please take it easy. Your body will be adjusting to the sudden change since humans are not used to quick regeneration."

"H-Hai, thank you Urahara-san!" she bowed; he adjusted his hat and gave a short nod.

Walking together under the umbrella, Hinamori looked at the floor nervously as the captain held the umbrella and his other hand inside his pocket. She wanted to ask where he was and how come he stopped talking to her or why he hasn't stopped by to visit.

Hinamori looked in the corner of her eye; his appearance is something she could never get used to.

She stopped walking "Erm…Hitsugaya…Kun?" she finally spoke and the captain turned his head towards her and stopped as well.

She fiddled with her hands "…T-Thank you" she said quietly "…For saving me, again…As always."

Hitsugaya stood there quietly and gave a short nod. Hinamori smiled softly and continued to walk but was about to slip on the wet floor. Hinamori's eyes widen "…Ah!"

Swiftly, the captain caught her with one arm and the other hand still holding the umbrella "Are you okay?"

Hinamori let out a small embarrassed chuckle "I-I'm so sorry…! Oh god…This is so embarrassing…" her words trailed off as she looked at him. They're faces were so close towards each other. Hinamori's eyes soften "You're always there whenever I'm in trouble…I can't thank you enough, Hitsugaya-kun."

He let out a small smile and scoffs "That's because you keep getting yourself in trouble…"

"Mou…It's not like I want to!" she pouted.

He took a moment looking at her as his eyes soften "I know this is none of my business…But you really shouldn't have that human boy as your boyfriend." Her eyes widen soon, she shook her head "…He was my boyfriend but, he isn't anymore."

The captain looked at the brown haired girl's eyes, there was sadness yet he knew she still had feelings for the human. Without them noticing, he still had her in his arms and slowly released her.

"Hey…" He looked away "Sorry…I've been really busy lately." She smiled and nodded "I understand…It's okay, thank you for telling me."

He looked at her; he didn't want to tell her that he was really avoiding her. Truthfully, he had been keeping an eye on her since but keeping his distance away unnoticed. Hitsugaya let out a small smile, it was time to expect the fact…He couldn't himself keep away from her and he had to be there to protect her.

The captain lowers the umbrella as the rain drops fall on both of them. "H-Hitsugaya-kun?" she shield herself with her hands as Hitsugaya closed his eyes.

Soon, the rain completely stopped as the skies cleared and stars glittered in the sky. "Wow…" Hinamori's eyes widen and smiled "They're so beautiful!" Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori with soft eyes at her smile "…They are." He wasn't looking or talking at the stars but the only one who would shine like a star would be her.

"Wait…Hitsugaya-kun, you…You were the one who made it rain this entire week?" she asked. He closed the umbrella and placed it over his shoulder "Let's go" he said ignoring her question and walked away from her. He didn't want to confess that whenever he is under a lot of stress, he has a habit of making it rain to calm himself down.

"W-Wait for me!" she followed behind as he looked over his shoulder with a small smile. The rain had stopped completely as they walked together reaching their destination. Hinamori turned around "We're here… Thank you Hitsugaya-kun for walking me home."

"Good night" he nodded. "Good night!" she smiled as he turned around to leave. Before she went inside her house, she looked back "Wait...Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya turned over his shoulder to the call as Hinamori looked at the captain with soft eyes.

"Will… I see you soon?"

He looked at her while walking backwards with his hands in his pockets. Hitsugaya let out a small quiet chuckle "Heh. Of course…We're friends, right?"

Hinamori felt a jolt of joy as she let out a bright smile "Hai!" He raise his hand as he turned away and he quickly disappeared. Hinamori kept smiling knowing she had a friend who would always be on her side. She looked up at the stars "…It really is a beautiful night."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, hope everything is going well! I was suppose to update last Thursday as usual but things just got so busy that I couldn't finish up the chapter quick enough so, time for a MONDAY update! Hope everyone had a awesome weekend and relaxing, hope this update will speed up the lazy Mondays. The weekends seriously need to be longer, might as well combine it with Friday or something. I know- this is me talking about being lazy LOL. Anyways, let get this chapter goinggg! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

Strawberry9191

 **Spotlight story:** "Hollow Heart"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 14:** **A letter can change your life**

Inside the little convenient store the sound of snipping as old twigs began to fall on the floor. The green hatted man taking one step back to look at his bonsai tree "hmm…." Taking a hard look at his artwork he continues to cut away small parts.

 **-RING!...RING!..-**

The phone begins to ring as he puts down the small pair of scissors and reaches to pick up the phone "Hello, this is Urahara! How can I help you?" he replied cheerfully. Soon, the store fell into silence as he listens to the phone call…

"I see…I understand, thank you for your call." He carefully hung up the phone and let out a sigh "Has it already been that long?" He took a long look at his opened doors and went towards them to slide them closed. He switched the open sign to 'now closed' to prepare.

Opening her mouth, she let out a yawn _'Mou…'_ she wiped away her small tears from her eyes. She hardly slept yesterday due to what had happened last night, she was glad her friendship bond reformed with the death god and felt a heavy doubt had been lifted off her shoulder. She was too happy to fall asleep.

Suddenly, her eyes widen as her heart skipped a beat. In the corner, she saw someone standing in the corner with his back turned. His hair was spiky white and had his hands in his pocket; it had seemed he was standing there for a long time waiting for someone…

He turned over his shoulder and looked straight into her brown eyes as her legs were slowly weakening. He let out a small smile and raised his hand up. She soon began to smile and waved "…Hitsugaya-kun! Good morning!" she ran towards him, her day was starting off great!

Reaching her destination, he looked at her "Morning...Took you long enough."

"W-What do you mean? What are you doing here anyways?" Hinamori said with a hint of pink her on cheeks. "I had some time until I have to see Urahara, he said he had a message for me but since I'm passing by I thought I could walk you to your school."

Her face blew up hearing what he said, this was like a dream! _'MOU! Momo, get a hold of yourself! Remember ONLY a friend! ONLY A FRIEND!'_ she repeated the words over and over again as Hitsugaya stood there staring at the girl who didn't reply back.

"Oi…Come on, you're going to be late" he said as he turned and walked away. "W-Wait!" she rushed by his side as he let out a chuckle. "Mou…It's not funny…" she said in embarrassment.

"Not my fault for standing there and lost in your own world..." Hitsugaya replied calmly.

Her face was still red from what he said _'Am I taking this all the wrong way?'_ she thought to herself, he didn't seem to care what he said or notice why she was blushing so much. She was human after all…

 _'I wonder…If death gods ever fell in love…?'_ The two friends walked towards the school gates as students looked at them. Hinamori felt nerves as she noticed students passing by them and staring.

 **-Ding Dong Dang!-**

Hinamori looked at the time as the school bells rang "Ah! They're going to close the gate!" She looked at her death god friend "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun for walking me to school!"

He looked at her smiling and gave a short nod "It was nothing…Have a great day at school."

"Y-You too! I mean…Not at school but, at work…!" she was nervous, she felt like they were dating. Hitsugaya nodded "You better get inside or else you'll really be late."

"H-Hai! Good bye!" Hinamori said as he let out a soft smile "Bye."

Standing by the gates as they closed, he watched her walking and turned around to wave at him. He raised his hand up to wave back at her. The captain slowly walked away and headed towards the shop for his meeting with the green hatted man.

Walking down the street, he saw his vice-captain doing her make up. "Matsumoto" he called out as he approached her. "Ah Taicho!" she closed her compact makeup powder "Wow I never seen you ever late to anything! Here I thought I was super late."

He simply passed his vice-captain "Let's go."

"Hai!" she followed behind him but, noticed he was in a good mood "Taicho…Why were you late?" she asked with a wide smile. There was no response as he continued to walk.

 _'Hehe, he probably met Momo-chan in the morning! HOW CUTE!'_ she smirked. She noticed the rain stopped due to her captain no longer under stress and smiling a little. It was clear to her he cared about the human girl greatly. Soon, they approached the small store

"Urahara-san! **We're here!"** Matsumoto yelled out cheerfully.

"Do you really have to yell?" Hitsugaya gave an annoyed glare towards his vice-captain with one hand on his ear to prevent any further damage to his poor ears. The door slide opened as a green hatted man appeared "Maa maa…Energetic this morning, are we now?"

"Good morning, Urahara-san! We're here as you requested, what is this about though?" Matsumoto asked as they approached the green hatted man.

Urahara sat down and poured some tea "Come come, sit down!" They took off their shoes and sat nearby the coffee table that was in the middle of the living room.

"…What is this about, Urahara?" Hitsugaya asked.

He took a sip of his tea "Well, I called you both today because I received good news!" Hitsugaya arched his eyebrow "Good news, about what?"

Placing his teacup down and smiled "I received a letter from soul society; your mission is over here in the human world and you're all going home tonight."

"OH my god! **REALLY!?"** Matsumoto yelled in happiness "This is great, isn't it Taicho!? We're finally going home!" The captain sat there quietly, his eyes wide open in shock and speechless.

 _'…Home?'_ the word he haven't heard for a long time echoed in his mind; his vice-captain and Urahara's voices faded in the back as the world around him was in silence. _'Mission…Is over.'_ The only person he could think about was the human girl. Before he wanted to go back home but, now he felt torn in between.

He felt regret on his shoulders remembering he wanted to clear the hollows as fast as possible so he could return home to forget about the girl. Now, he wished he hadn't done what he did and would never receive the letter from home.

"…Taicho?" he heard his vice-captain calling him as he snapped back into reality. She looked at him with concern "Are you okay…Taicho?"

Hitsugaya stood up slowly "I'm fine, thank you for letting us know."

Matsumoto looked at her captain as his bangs covered his eyes. "Matsumoto, let the squad know and prepare to leave" he commanded and turned around to leave the shop. Matsumoto nodded slightly "…Hai but Taicho, where are you going?"

He stopped for a belief without turning to see his vice-captain "Preparing to leave."

Soon, the captain vanished leaving the 10th division vice-captain and the shopkeeper alone. "Maa…Here I thought I was giving good news" Urahara said as he took a sip of his tea "…It seems the captain has a reason to stay."

* * *

 **-DING DONG DANG!-**

The school bell rang and the day was finally over. The brown haired girl placed her books in her bag and placed it over her shoulder. She looked at Yuki and the group who didn't bother Hinamori nor go near her.

They had fear strike in them hard. Even catched a nasty cold.

They didn't even make eye contact with them; even her ex-boyfriend Hiro. Hinamori brushed off her shoulders, there was no point of holding it against them after what they did. She couldn't remember clearly what happened but, it was clear they received their punishment from the death god and probably will think twice before messing with someone who can talk to ghost.

It was time to embrace her powers with confidence and felt stronger knowing she had an important friend who would always be by her side. She smiled proudly as he left the classroom to head out of the school building.

She could help noticing guys were asking girls to go to prom with them _'Is it prom already…?'_ She hardly noticed that she was almost done with her last year of high school. How time flies…

Walking home, she continued to smile and hum to herself. She arrived near the park 'I wonder if he is there…' she quickly headed for the park and entered.

Approaching the swings she saw no one there. Taking a seat on the swings and began to swing slowly by herself, she watched the sky as the clouds slowly moved passed her _'…I wonder if he is on patrol or probably busy-…'_

Her words trailed off as she felt someone giving her a slight push behind her back on the swings.

Hinamori looked over her shoulder and saw the captain in his uniform with a small smile "Hello Hinamori…"

She smiled brightly seeing him "Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-kun!"

He continued to push her softly on the swings as she smiled brightly with a hint of pink on her cheeks "H-how did you know I was here?" He looked at the back of her head "It's not hard to sense your spiritual power…I am a captain after all."

"Hehe, how do you sense spiritual power? Can you see it like a color or just a feeling?" she asked curiously. He looked at her carefully as he saw a red aura around her "…Somewhat both." He gave a small push again as he smelled a hint of peach.

Some reason, she would always smell of fresh peaches and grew fond of the scent.

"I'm assuming no one caused any problems at school today?" he asked as she shook her head "No, they didn't even look at me." She couldn't recall what the death god did to them, she remembered him holding her under the rain.

Today felt different…It was rare for her to see him twice in one day.

"Hey…Hitsugaya-kun, did you know this is my last year of high school? She said. "That's good" Hitsugaya continued to give her soft pushes. She nodded "Y-yeah…" her hands felt sweaty as she clinched tightly onto the cold chains.

"Ermm…S-Since it's the end of the year for high school… T-There's going to be an event, a formal dance" she said nervously "…I-I was wondering…If…Maybe…You would like to come to prom…With me?"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya grabbed the chains tightly causing her to stop swinging. Her eyes widen from the sudden reaction and slowly looked over her shoulder and up at him. He stood right behind her with his head down hiding away his eyes with his bangs.

"Erm…! I mean, it's okay if you don't want to!" Hinamori quickly changed her mind "I-I thought I would ask but, don't worry I can go by myself-!"

"I'm leaving tonight" Hitsugaya cutting her words off.

Her eyes widen in shock, there was a moment of silence fell between them. He slowly lifted his head up looking down at the brown haired girl with sad eyes "…My mission here in the human world is done and received a message to go back home."

Hinamori sat there looking into his turquoise eyes deeply as she took a deep breath and let out a small smile "…That's great news, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Momo…" He stood there taken back at her reaction. She turned her head back breaking the eye contact "I-It's really great news, you'll finally go home!" her voice was shaking and dry "Rangiku-san must be trilled as well, you both had worked so hard protecting our town and did such amazing w-work!"

The captain moved to stand in front of the brown haired girl who sat on the swings with her head down hiding away her upper face; he could see she was forcing her smile and biting her lower lip.

The captain stood there looking at her "Momo…Will you look at me?"

She shook her head with her eyes tightly closed "Don't worry about it hehe… I thought I ask but, it's okay! It's not like I HAVE to go or anything, there's lots of classmates not going and…-"

Her words trailed off as she felt a warm touch on his forehead. She opened her eyes as she saw two turquoise eyes, the death god had placed his head against hers as their faces were close towards each other.

His both of his hands were holding the swing's chains both sides "Thank you for asking me and I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to accept that request…But, I would have accepted if I had stayed here longer."

"I was glad to have met you, Momo." He smiled softly.

Hinamori closed her eyes and smiled hearing him say that "Hehe…Yeah, me too…Toshiro."

"We'll see each other again…Right?" she asked as he smiled and nodded "Of course."

They took their moment remembering this final day, remembering how they met and how their friendship bond grew. It was an unforgettable memory.

Taking a step back as he removed his head away from Hinamori's he reached in his robes and pulled out a light turquoise handkerchief "Take this." Hinamori looked at the cloth in her hand.

"I had this through out the years and it seems this had brought me luck. Will you keep this safe for me?" he asked. Hinamori held it close to her chest "I will..."

Soon, Matsumoto appeared at the park interrupting them on accident "There you are Taicho! Ah, Momo-chan!...Oops, did I come on the wrong time?" Hinamori let out a smile but her captain gave her an unwelcoming look. "Rangiku-san, have a safe trip back home."

Matsumoto ran up and embraced the small human in between her breast "Oh, I'm going to miss you! It was great meeting you and becoming your best friend!"

"When did you become her best friend…?" Hitsugaya let a annoyed look at his vice-captain for interrupting his moment with Hinamori.

Matsumoto smiled widely "From the first day I met her! Isn't that right, Momo-chan!?" Hinamori laughed and hugged Matsumoto back "Have a safe trip back home, Rangiku-san!"

Soon, a wooden door appeared behind them and slowly opened. A gust of wind blew as Matsumoto looked at her captain "Right on time! Momo-chan, take good care of yourself!" Hinamori nodded as the busty vice-captain gave a final wink before turning away and walked towards the gate. The two stood there "…I need to go now."

"I know…" Hinamori said "Good bye Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori for a moment "Good bye." He turned away to follow his vice-captain into the gate.

 _'Don't…'_ she watched them leaving slowly.

Her voice wouldn't come out as she watched the captain walking towards the gate and slowly closing. Tears began to flow from her eyes. The captain turned around with his eyes widen seeing her crying but, the door already closed and the brown haired girl stood there alone in the park crying "…Toshiro…Don't go…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Happy Thursday, hope everyone is having an awesome week :) If not, don't worry! HitsuHinax1 here is make the bad days go away! So, keep your head up, it's Friday tomorrow! Thank you everyone for your views, really means a lot and I'm glad I made it in time to do another update! Glad I got to finish up my other fanfics, now I can fully focus on this and have updates more often. YES...MORE UPDATES. LOL xD My week was pretty okay, nothing too special. I decided to so a DIY Ice cream sandwich...You can probably guess, it went HORRIBLY wrong. How can you mess up on a ice cream sandwich? Oh if you know me, Many reason...Probably cause I kept eating everything before it was finished. So in the end, I had cookies and ice cream...CLOSE ENOUGH! YEAH! Anyways, you guys are amazing and have great weekend. As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Zombie Love"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 15: Prom Night, a night to remember**

"School ID please…" the brown haired girl asked in a low tone of voice.

Checking off the list, she returned the ID card "You may go in…" The well-dressed students entered the school gym as loud music blasted and flash of colorful lights danced on the walls.

It was prom night.

Hinamori sat there as she continued to do her job checking off the list and checking school IDs. Earlier this week, she volunteered to help the teachers and a few students to help with prom. She didn't mind, it wasn't like if she had someone to ask her to prom…

Almost everyone was inside the gym as the music blasted loudly in the gym. A female student next to her stood up "Alright it doesn't seem like anyone else is coming and we got mostly everyone off the list" she said looking at the checked off list. She had been assigned to help out as well with Hinamori.

"I better get inside…My date is probably waiting for me! Hinamori-san, aren't you coming in?" she bushed her hunter green dress off making sure it was in place.

Hinamori shook her head "You can go ahead; I'll be here just in case anyone decides to come a little late…Have fun!" She looked at Hinamori smiled and nodded "Thanks Hinamori-san, you know…You aren't as bad as everyone says…You are quite nice and friendly."

"Thank you that really means a lot hehe" Hinamori giggled, the female student nodded as she waved good bye and entered the gym. Hinamori sat there quietly alone in the halls listening to the music from the gym. The music was first dance music such as hip-hop and pop.

Still sitting there at the booth alone, she watched the time quietly. She looked down at her dress, she wore a light peach colored cocktail dress and her hair tired up high. Almost two hours passed and no one was arriving late but she didn't seem to care, it wasn't like anyone was waiting for inside the gym.

She was deep in her thoughts…All she could think about was the death god.

It's been almost two months since her death god friend had left to human world to return back home. Wondering when he'll return might be years later or who knows when his next mission will be in the human world.

Soon, the music calmed down with soft slow music playing "Coldplay – Scientist". Listening to the music she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down. She could feel her eyes getting watery listening to the song.

She thought about the memories when he was here and was probably the happiest moments she had with someone. She was so happy that she couldn't prepare herself when it was time for him to return back.

Her world came to a complete stop. He had entered her life without notice and left almost as if he was never here in the first place. It felt like a dream…

"…Toshiro" she said in a whisper. Suddenly, someone softly coughed to get her attention.

Hinamori slight moved her head up and saw someone standing in front of the table wearing a suit with his hands in his pockets. She didn't bother to see his face as she opened her list "…ID card please."

He stood there quietly with his hands still in his pockets.

"I'm sorry; you cannot be allowed to enter without an ID. I would need to see your ID in order to…" her words trailed off as she slowly raised her head to see who was standing in front of her. He was well-dressed in a black suit and a slim tie. He had a ice made rose in his suit pocket.

Looking at his face, her eyes slowly widen seeing two turquoise eyes and hair white as snow. He smiled softly down at her with soft eyes "Hello Momo."

She sat there; the only sound was the music coming from the gym. Hinamori slowly stood up and made her way around the table and stood in front of him "…H-Hitsugaya-kun…How? Why are you here…?" she felt this was a dream. She reached to pinch her arm but was stopped by the death god reaching over and holding her hand.

"You don't have to do that…This isn't a dream, Momo" he smiled "You did ask me to come to this…Didn't you?"

He pulled out his ice-made rose off his suit pocket and handed it to her "You look beautiful…" Hinamori's face blushed as she gently took the rose and held it closer "Hitusgaya-kun…"

Soon, he pulled out his hand towards her "Can I have this dance?"

The same way he had always held his hand out towards her, this time without hesitation; she reached and touched his hand. Gently, he held her closely and slowly they danced in the empty halls together.

Hinamori smiled widely and was so happy to the point happy tears began to form in her eyes. This felt like a dream come true just like a fairy tale story.

"Hitsugaya-kun…?" she called out.

"Hm?" he replied as he continued to hold her closely with the music continuing to play in the background "How long will you be here for…?"

His eyes soften as he lowered his head "…Only for tonight, I need to get back soon."

She looked at the ice rose in her hand, it was so beautiful that she wanted to keep it forever but, eventually it was going to melt away soon and disappear. She held him tightly knowing this would happen, all dreams come to an end once you wake up and began to sniffle. Hitsugaya heard her crying quietly as her small body began to shake "…Momo, don't cry I'm here aren't I? I thought you would be happy."

"I am. I'm so happy…" she said in a small voice "I'm so happy..."

He let a small smile as the two continued to dance together alone in the hall. Soon, his phone in his suit pocket began to vibrate. He knew what it was and continued to ignored it as he held the human girl in his arms "Momo…I need to go now…" he whispered quietly.

Hinamori looked at the death god, their faces wee only a few inches away. Time was cruel at moments like these, wishing it would just slow down just so she could have a few more minutes with him. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before slowly releasing her from his arms.

"…Thank you Hitsugaya-kun for coming here, really…means a lot to me" she didn't know how thankful she was as he let out a soft smile and leaned in to kiss the top of her hand "You're welcome…Momo."

"I'm sorry I could only see you for just a short time…" he said. Hinamori shook her head "No, don't apologize this really meant a lot to me. Please take good care of yourself…" He nodded, slowly releasing her hand. Their hands brushed against each other for a final touch. The death god took a step back looking at the human girl for one last time before turning away.

She stood there watching him walking away in the empty halls. She remembered the same moment in the park when he left her ' _This…This will be the final time I will really get to see him…'_ Her heart was slowly breaking, she couldn't let him go...She was in love with a Death God.

Suddenly, her legs began to move on their own as she rushed towards him "Toshiro!" she called out as he turned around and she embraced him in his arms tightly sharing a perfect moment.

"Please…Stay" she said with her voice muffled in his chest.

His eyes widen as he stopped.

He held her tightly in his arms; she said the same words when they first met during the summer. He let out a small smile _'You still haven't changed…'_ He could feel her sadness as she held onto him tightly. This was hard for both of them to be reunited for such a short period of time and soon separating so soon.

It was almost midnight.

He slowly released to see her face and pressed his forehead against hers "Momo…I'll never forget about you, I will come back" he whispered as Hinamori closed her eyes as tears were flowing down her cheek. "…You are the only one I'll ever love" he leaned close and pressed his lips against her soft peach lips leaving a long lingering kiss.

It wasn't a mistake how they first met each other at the park that one faithful day but, a real true kiss.

She opened her eyes slowly; she was alone in the halls. She held her hands against her chest and still felt her heart beating. Sad but, happy to hear the words the death god said as it was ringing in her ears. She let out a small smile and looked at the icy rose in her hand "…I love you too, Toshiro."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Hope everyone is surviving this nasty hot weather *Hisses at the sun like a vampire* Well it's 4th of July this coming Monday so we get a day off to...BE LAZY! Joking, I'm sure some of you have plans for the Monday with family or friends- even both! I know for a fact it's going to be crowded everywhere on Monday, especially the market and I need to go to the market to buy some tea! Gotta avoid the meat section and probably anything with grilling. LOL. I would go to a tea shop place but, honestly they cost a lot. I'm fine with any tea but growing very attached to Match green tea that my friend got me with the little whisk set. I hardly even use the whisk, I just take a little of the match powder, add water with ice and shake it in a bottle like if I'm making some sort of cocktail drink. DONE! YOU GOT YOURSELF A ICE MATCH GREEN TEA NON-ALCOHOLIC DRINK! You're welcome world. LOL! Anyways, I seriously had a hard time thinking about if I should end it and make a new story for a sequel or just continue this in the have story. Debated this over and over and finally came to an agreement to just continue there the story left off! Hope you guys enjoy and have a great weekend everyone. I shall see you on the next update! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

I'mJustThatGood, HitsuHinaLove, CommanderCats, Nakke91 & Arkangel87

 **Spotlight story:** "Cold kisses in summer"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 16: Four years later**

A young man dashes down the road with his backpack as he huffs and puffs the cold crisp air. Arriving to a small convenient store he stops to take his breath. "Is she still here!? Where is she!? DARLINGGG WHERE ARE YOU!?" a young college student called out over a gathering of men crowded the small convenient store.

 **"HEY** Back off! I was here waiting in line since the crack of dawn! And she isn't YOUR darling; she's MINE I TELL YOU, **MINE!"** another young man snapped.

"Oh really? You want to see who she likes more!?" The young man challenged. "Bring it on!" the other young man accepted the challenge. Soon, the group of young men started to bicker towards each other.

"Please, don't fight!" the sweetest voice said as the group started to quiet down as they turned to see a young girl holding a tray of hot, fresh cookies.

"I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting!" she bowed, the group all shook their heads "N-NO WE DIDN'T WAIT LONG!" they yelled as if there were addressing a military sergeant. Lifting her head up, she smiled. The young girl had chocolate colored eyes and dark brown hair which was tied up in a turquoise colored cloth bun.

The group gathered around buying the cookies and giving gifts to the brown haired girl. They would give flowers, stuffed animals and even some asked for her hand in marriage. Within the hour, all the cookies have been sold out as the men would have a hard time leaving but they had to go to work or back to school. Waving good bye in tears they'll always tell her they'll see her again tomorrow.

Putting away the table, she began sweeping the area in front of the small shop.

It's been four years since graduation, Hinamori Momo now 22 years old has been working here at Urahara's shop as full-time to save up for college. Since the store was a bit slow, she had an idea and thought it would be nice to sell something freshly baked and only in the mornings.

It seemed to become a hit and would be sold out within minutes. The cookies were delightful and little did she know the reason why there would be so many males is because they fell in love with her and her cookies.

This was a win-win situation for them.

Hinamori had another reason to stay at the shop. This was the place where the death god would arrive, the main gateway. Hoping he would return, Hinamori promised herself she would wait for his return. No matter how many years past...He was the only one in her heart.

"Yawn…Good morning, Hinamori-san" a blond man called out from inside the store as he yawn sleepily. "Good morning Urahara-san!" she smiled "I've made some tea, would you like some?"

He smiled "Of course, if it's from you Hinamori-san" he took a seat on a wooden chair. Hinamori soon, came out an brought some tea out and carefully poured into a tea cup "Urahara-san" she handed it carefully to him.

"Thank you, beautiful morning isn't it?" he took a sip of the tea, Hinamori nodded with a bright smile "Hai. It really is a beautiful morning."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away where souls arrive in a city called soul society.

A Shinigami arrives in the 10th division district with an important letter for the captain of the division. He approaches the 10th division captain's office and knocked softly on the wooden door, he hears someone inside "Come in!" she called out.

The Shinigami slides the door open seeing the busty strawberry haired vice-captain on the sofa reading a magazine and laying very comfortably on the sofa "Hm? Something you need?" she asked.

The Shinigami bowed "Good afternoon Matsumoto-san, I've come to bring a letter for summoning by the captain commander for Hitsugaya Taicho…" He looked around the room for the captain but he was nowhere in sight, it was only him and the vice-captain.

"Where is the captain anyways…?" he asked.

Matsumoto shrugged as she continued to read her fashion magazine "Beats me…Probably training somewhere as always. He is a one man army after all." The Shinigami let out a hesitant laugh, he saw on the coffee table a pile of paperwork that hasn't been touched.

"Heh I see, I guess I'll come back another time…" the shingami took a step back but suddenly felt a powerful reiatsu nearby. "Hmmmm…I don't think you have to. He seems to be in the hall coming this way right now" Matsumoto carelessly said as she felt the reiatsu as well.

Suddenly, she looked over and saw the paperwork sitting on the table **"OH CRAP!"** she sat up and threw the magazine behind her "CRAP CRAP CRAP! I completely forgot about the paperwork, Taicho is going to kill me!...For reals this time!"

The Shinigami looked at the vice-captain panicking _'How can she forget…It was sitting there in front of her the entire time.'_

Entering the room, the white semi-spiky haired captain entered.

The room gotten colder as he entered his sharp cold turquoise eyes looked at the Shinigami in his office "What do you want?" The shingami felt a chill down his spine as he stood up straight like an arrow "A-A message from the captain commander!" he reached inside the robe and handed the letter to the captain.

The white haired captain took the letter "You may leave."

The Shinigami quickly bowed and rushed out of the room, clearly he didn't want to stay any longer knowing the cold personality the captain had. Ever since his return from the human world his mood had become colder than ever. No one knew the reason why and didn't bother trying to ask unless they wanted to die inside a ice tomb.

"Ermm…Hehe, Taicho! Did you just come back from training? You must be thirsty! Let me get you a cup of hot tea!" Matsumoto said trying to sneak out before her captain notices the untouched paperwork sitting on the coffee table.

Hitsugaya shot a cold glare "Don't even try, Matsumoto."

She froze; fear had slowly covered her face as she gulped. He glared at her as she walked back to the sofa and sat down to work on the paperwork quietly. Hitsugaya let out a sigh walking towards his desk and taking a seat.

Opening the letter he read it carefully and looked at the time. He was summoned to a captains meeting within the hour 'another meeting…?' he slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Matsumoto" he called out.

"H-Hai!" startled by the sudden call. He looked over his shoulder "Those better be done by the time I return…Don't try ditching either or else we'll continue on your no-alcohol probation however long it takes you to finish those paperwork."

Without hesitation, Matsumoto sat down and quickly began to sign paperwork after another, almost as if her life was depending on it. Hitsugaya turned away and left the office to head towards the meeting.

A gentle wind blew through his white hair as he slowly walked towards the captain commander's headquarters on the bridge. Hitsugaya had noticed there have been more meetings since the substitute Shinigami and his friends had been discovered.

They reminded of him of a brown haired human girl…

His eyes soften as he slowly stopped and looked over the horizon as the sun was slowly setting. The warm sun and the red-orange sky reminded him of her red spiritual energy. _'I wonder how she's doing...'_ He thought to himself.

Not a day has passed without her in his mind; it had already been four years since he saw her. He had tried to return to the human world but his squad needed him here and had no choice but to stay. He promised her would return one day to her, he had been training to make time pass quickly and finishing his missions hoping one day he'll be assisted to the human world.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-Taicho, admiring the sunset are we?" someone called out as he turned and saw two older captains waving towards him.

One captain has long white hair flowing behind him with brown colored eyebrows and eyes, he was the 13th division captain Jushiro Ukitake. The other captain wore a pink yakata over his uniform and wore a straw hat, he was the 8th division captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Both captains have been close friends since they joined the academy.

Just as Hitsugaya was going to turn away to avoid them, he felt a hand on his shoulder "Hang on there, Hitsugaya Taicho! We still got time before the meeting. Let's enjoy this beautiful sunset, shall we?"

"No" he rejected coldly

"Ah come on now, besides we haven't been hanging out as often as we should since your return from the human world" Shunsui said "It's just us men here." Hitsugaya sighed annoyed by them older men around him _'how troublesome…'_

He knew the two would never admit they were old men but always young forever at heart.

"Ah, I seriously should of brought some sake with me to drink to this beautiful sunset but Nanao-chan wouldn't let me…" Shunsui pouted as Jushiro laughed "You know you're vice-captain does that because she cares!"

"I know, she such a sweet gal…Speaking of which Hitsugaya Taicho, you really should reconsider taking all those fan mail seriously! Poor girls throwing themselves at your feet…You really should embrace your youth!" Shunsui said as Jushiro agreed.

"Do I really have to listen to this or can I leave?" Hitsugaya replied back coldly.

"Come on Hitsugaya Taicho! There has to be someone out there who is meant to be with you" he winked as Jushiro nodded "A soulmate!"

The two giggle like children as Hitsugaya looked at them with annoyed expression "I'm surrounded by stupid old men, I'm leaving...I'll see you both inside at the meeting."

Stepping away, the two older captains watched him leave. "Heh. We sure sound like a bunch of old geezers" Shunsui said adjusting his bamboo straw hat. "Don't say it like that; we are only providing positive suggestions and advices for him! Besides, we're always young at heart" Jushiro said proudly.

"Well said my friend. We better get inside or else we'll get yelled at for being late from the old man…" Shunsui said, Jushiro agreed, the captain commander was no fond of those who are late…Especially, during a captain's meeting.

The 13 captains stood in their positions as the captain commanded arrives. Standing in the middle, he pounded his cane onto the wood floor creating a booming echoing sound across the room as the vice-captain commander appeared next to his captain.

Pulling out a scroll, he began reading off new missions for each captain.

As the list went on, the captain commander called out the 10th division captain. Hitsugaya stepped forward and waited for his mission. "Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division, you will be handed a special op secret mission to the human world…"

His eyes widen as his heart began to race. All these years, his opportunity finally opened.

"Leave all your duties with your vice-captain and have her look after your squad. This will be an escort mission. You will receive further instructions once you arrive and will be leaving…Immediately" the vice-captain commander said as he moved on to the next captain.

Hitsugaya took a short bow before stepping back slowly to returning to his position. He was over joyed that he was returning to the human world but, an escort mission? This was something completely new for him _'….Escorting who?'_ he questioned himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Hey there everyone, hope everyone enjoyed their 4th of July. For those who don't know what 4th of July is pretty much Independence Day for U.S. Watching fireworks never gets old, especially munching on corn and getting it all stuck it your teeth. I had a hard time going to sleep this whole sleep since there were some people firing off fireworks still like 1am in the morning. Seriously? I'm not sure if they had work/school but, I'm sure the rest of us did and 4th of July is long done. I was like laying there and soon it'll stop for a while "Ah...Finally they ran out of fireworks. Time to get some-" PEEEEEEW-POP! BANG! "GOD DAMMIT!" LOL. Yeah...I had to drink some coffee this week or else I would become a nightmare to be around with. Well Good thing it's a short week and it's Friday tomorrow so, just gotta hang in there! I really do hope everyone enjoyed their short week! See you guys on the next update, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

lilmissali80 & the youngest Gorgons

 **Spotlight story:** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 17: Omen**

"Whew! What a day!" Hinamori said and fell into her soft bed after a long day. In the quiet home, she lived alone as for her grandmother who has passed away last year. Hinamori turned her head, looking at two pictures that were in frames. One picture was her parents and the other was her grandmother.

"I'm home…" she said quietly to the pictures with a small smile.

Her grandmother left everything to her including the house. The house was big yet, lonely with only one person living inside but, she didn't want to leave the home where she has so many memories. This was her home.

"I should get the clothes out of the clothes out of the dryer" she slowly sat up but suddenly, her hair bun had come off and her brown hair flowed down. "Eh?" she turned to see the cloth on the bed and held it for a moment.

It was the same handkerchief the death god had given to her before he left and always had it with her since. She put her hands through her brown hair and tie her hair up with the cloth. Fixing her hair she smiled and went into the laundry room.

Opening the dryer door, she carefully grabbed the clothes and towels out and placed them into a basket. Carrying the large basket, she went into the living room and placed it on the floor and folded clothes neatly.

Hinamori sat there quietly, it was too quiet. "I should watch some TV" she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. The sounds from the TV made her feel a bit better as she continued to fold clothes and towels quietly.

There was a drama showing on TV as Hinamori saw a man and woman standing in the park talking to each other...

 _"What...What do you mean?" the woman said in confusion. The man turned away trying to avoid her eyes "There is someone...Someone I'm already in love with" There was a silence moment between them. He turned around "I need to go...She's waiting for me."_

 _"Wait!" She grabbed his arm tightly but, he harshly brushed it off leaving her in complete shock._ _He turned around and looked at her with a serious look. "How...Could you do this to me."_

 _"Then you're a fool for doing so" he said "Just forget that you ever met me."_

Suddenly, her hair bun cloth fell as her hair was released and flowed down "Again…?" She reached for the cloth on the floor and was about to pick up the string but this time she saw her string had snapped into two. Hinamori took a moment to look at the string on the floor it was almost as if it was an sign or an omen.

She shook her head "I must have just tied it too hard! I better find another string to tie my hair with..." Hinamori turned off the TV, the drama was too much for her and stood up to get her sewing kit on top of her cabinet.

Grabbing the small box, she opened it. Inside the box there were all sorts of different color strings and ribbons, she dug inside feeling the strings in between her fingers and looking through the colors "Hmm...Wonder what color I should pick-"

She stopped and saw a color that reminded her of someone. Slowly, she reached inside and carefully pulled out a single thin turquoise color ribbon. It was the one color that reminded her of the death god she had met four years ago. She missed his turquoise colored eyes and how they would look at her.

 _"…You are the only one I'll ever love."_

His last words she would always cherish in her heart. No matter how many years, she promised to wait for him. She tied her hair with the cloth once more and let the long turquoise ribbon flow down to the back of her neck as she smiled brightly.

She let out a deep sigh "Toshiro…" she whispered under her breath, the name she haven't said in years only in her mind. It was almost as he would appear if she said his name again, she closed her eyes and moved her lips.

"Toshiro."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the small convenient store a green hatted man quietly sitting in the middle of his store watching TV and eating some cookies that Hinamori had made. Crickets chirping softly outside and soon, the chirping stopped. "Hm?"Urahara looked outside and didn't hear a single sound, only the soft breeze the trees were making.

Suddenly, the store began to shake as he looked up at the ceiling lamp swing.

Reaching up, he held the lamp to prevent the lamp from swinging too hard "Maa…A visitor at this late in the night?" Looking at the basement door, he waited for the guest to come up. He heard footsteps approaching up the stairs.

The door handle turned and opened revealing a white semi-spiky haired captain with cold turquoise eyes.

Urahara's eyes widen seeing the captain return back to the human world "Hitsugaya Taicho, what a surprise! What brings you to the human world, are you on leave?"

"No...I was assisted to a new mission, here is the letter from the captain commander" reaching in his robe, he pulled out a small parchment letter and handed to the store owner. "A new mission? Let's see here, seems really secretive…I haven't received any notice that you were coming. If I did I would have prepared a little better" Urahara opened the letter and carefully read it to himself carefully.

The young death god captain leaned against the wall and crossed his arms "…No one is to know I am here. Give me the mod and just point me to the direction I need to be." Urahara finishing reading the letter with and serious look "I see, an special escort mission…Well, if you insist" he took out a paper and pen and drew a small map. He handed it to the captain with the mod pills.

"…It has been four years, correct?" Urahara said looking at the captain under his shaded hat.

The death god did not response as he took the paper and mod dispenser as soon as he was about to shumpo; he had noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw an apron hanging on the wall. It had a small peach picture patch sewed onto the corner of the apron.

He knew it was hers…

The death god looked around the store, things were neatly stacked and cleaned to the point not a single speck of dust was left. He knew Urahara would never keep the shop this clean. All the years he had come to the human world, he had never seen the shop like this since she had worked here and knowing the place is still cleaned...She was still here.

"Urahara...Is she still here?" The death god asked in a quiet voice. Urahara let out a small smile "Hmmm...Do you mean, Hinamori-san?" he knew exactly who the death god meant.

He stood there quietly, the one name that would make his heart beat so loudly.

Urahara sat down near the coffee table "She has been working here since." Hitsugaya felt relief she had been somewhere safe after all these years and knew hollows wouldn't dare come anywhere near the store "I see...How is she doing?" he asked.

"She's doing fine; she is growing into a beautiful young lady if you ask me." He let out a chuckle "Why don't you go visit her? She should be home by now...Wouldn't hurt to see her just once, would it?" Urahara looked at the captain's back to see if he would respond.

He stood there looking at the apron and looked away. Soon, the captain vanished leaving the green hatted man alone in his store."Maa…All business. No pleasure, as always" he sat there and looked at the letter again making sure he did not misread the 10th division captain's new mission.

* * *

Shumpo roof to roof, the death god finally arrived to his destination. Landing softly in front of the house, he stood in front of the door. He could feel a strong spiritual energy coming from inside the house. _'She is home...'_ The young death god continued to stare at the door and raised his hand in a fist to knock but, the captain stopped for a moment and then knocked on the door twice.

 **-Knock knock-**

"Hai!" he heard a girl call from inside as he heard footsteps approaching "Who is it?"

The young death god did not reply to the question. Hearing the door unlock, the door slowly opened as the lights from inside the home lightened his face. A raven haired girl whose hair was tied in a high ponytail with long bangs opened the door. She was wearing her navy blue middle school uniform with black stockings.

She had a spoon in her mouth; clearly she was in the middle of eating dinner.

Quickly removing the spoon out of her mouth, the girl looked at him as he wore a black and white yakata "Whoa…You-You're a shinigami!" a hint of pink showed on her cheeks as she looked at the handsome Shinigami standing in front of her.

"Yes, you must be one of Kurosaki's siblings…Kurosaki Karin" he said. Clearly stunned by his looks, she blushed and gave a short nod "Y-Yeah, that's me…But, if you're looking for my big brother he isn't here. He hasn't been for a couple of days actually…" she said trying to keep her cool as possible.

"I'm not looking for him" the white haired Shinigami said.

Karin arched an eyebrow in confusion "Huh? You're not looking for my brother? Then why are you here and …Who are you?" The captain looked at the human girl and took a deep breath "Hitsugaya Toshiro, the 10th division captain. I came here to protect you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Hello hello everyone, hope your week is going pretty good! The week is flying, it feels like I update a chapter just yesterday to the point I almost, just almost missed an update! Okay, everyone knows or heard about the new app called "Pokemon GO" I LOVE pokemon, my friends got me into it and its SUPER fun in a group walking and headed to the park. BUT...There are those people not watching where they are walking and getting hit by cars..That's just stupid. Also, people playing the game while driving creating traffic + car accidents...I mean really? Come on, we need to play responsible and try NOT to die or kill someone playing the game! I'm sure we can all agree and use some common sense. Anyways, enough raging! It's FRIDAY TOMORROW! Everyone have a SAFE weekend and take good care of yourselves. Even though you are not playing the game, just be careful! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

Craycraynalufan & RoguesilverLight

 **Spotlight story:** "Always"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 18: D** **ecision**

It was another beautiful morning as Hinamori was cleaning the tables and her general manager has been quite lost in his thoughts. His elbow perched and his head rested on the palm of his hand watching his worker carefully. _'Wonder if she knows…'_ Urahara thought to himself and remember what the letter said.

 _"To the 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro,_

 _You are to be stationed in the human world to protect the Shinigami substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister named Kurosaki Karin. His other sibling does not have any spiritual energy and won't be harmed._

 _On the other hand, Kurosaki Karin has enough spiritual energy to see highly stronger spirits even a captain. The traitor,_ _Aizen_ _Sosuke had made threats and seeking a human who has strong spiritual energy and he may use Kurosaki's sister to his advantage and needs to be under the protection of one of the captains._

 _We are still unsure what his true plans are but we cannot allow innocent blood be spilled. I am sending you to protect the human girl at all cost, do not leave her side nor let her be alone._

 _The captain commander, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto_

Urahara removed his hat and placed it on the coffee table as he rubbed the back of his neck _'…This could be bad.'_ Knowing who their enemy was, Aizen was not to be underestimated.

"…Erm Urahara-san?" Hinamori called out "Are you okay…?"

The manager turned his head and saw his coworker looking at him with concern. He let out a smile "Don't worry, Hinamori-san…I must have slept wrong and my neck is just hurting a little bit, but don't worry! I'm fine!"

Hinamori looked at her manager and gave a short nod before going back to cleaning. He let out a deep breath _'…When will you tell her, Hitsugaya Taicho?'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kurosaki residence, the raven haired girl sat in her room staring at the young white haired captain who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Okay, let me get this straight" Karin rubbed her forehead "This guy named Aizen is looking for a high spiritual person for this "evil plan" of his that you don't even know what it is…and you're here as a bodyguard to protect me?"

The death god captain nodded.

"Seriously…You expect me to believe such thing?" Karin asked.

The death god nodded once more.

"Great…That's just GREAT! You know what. This is _exactly_ what I deserve!" she said sarcastically and scoffed "Seeing dead people weren't enough, was it?"

"Hey I got a brilliant idea!" she snapped her fingers "Since you're such a _'high-ranked'_ death god captain as you said before, why can't you just remove this power I have? Then we wouldn't be in this situation."

Still crossing his arms, he stood there as he let out a small exhausting sigh "It doesn't work that way…No one has the power to do that."

"Psh" Karin blew her lips "Some captain you are…Whatever, I guess a kid is still a kid." Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and shot a cold glare at the human "How many times do I have to tell you…I'm NOT a KID."

"Uh huh…Whatever" she put her arms behind her head and laid on the bed "You still look like one."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes wrinkled his forehead; there was no point of arguing with the stubborn tomboy human girl. Karin looked at the captain in the corner of her eye and carefully examined the death god who was in her room "Hey, death god…You have a name? Or something to call you?"

"You can call me Hitsugaya" he simply said.

Karin arched an eyebrow "...Uh huh I already know that but, I'm sure you have a first name…What was it…Hitsugaya what?" She forgotten his first name and wanting to remember what his first name was.

Annoyed by the human girl, he knew if he didn't answer her question she would keep asking. He felt like a baby sitter and couldn't understand why he was assigned to this mission. But, the mission was given directly from the captain commander and had no position on questioning his orders.

"...It's Toshiro" he finally said "But, you can call me Hitsugaya."

"Toshiro, that's what it was!" completely ignoring what the death god said "Nice name! Hey Toshiro, I gotta go to practice now so I'll see you later!" she began to pack her things and grabbed her soccer ball.

The death god pushed himself off the wall "I'm coming with you."

"Uhh...Really? I never knew death gods play soccer" Karin said surprised. "I'm not coming with you to play, I have strict orders to protect you and not let you out of my sight" Hitsugaya said.

Karin blushed hearing the death god say that, almost as if he was her protective boyfriend. Clearing her throat "W-Whatever…! Let's go then, I'm already late!" she quickly passed him with her head down to hide her blushed face.

 _'What is up with this guy…!?'_ she held her chest tightly…

Walking down the street, Karin walked ahead as the death god follow behind her. He had already told her about his mod suit but, to her; she felt like he was really a human. Sometimes she would forget he is a death god.

"Hey, Toshiro" Karin called out.

There was no response from the death god as he continued to walk. "Toshiroooo...I know you can hear me" she said with a bored expression. He let out an annoyed sigh "I told you…It's 'Hitsu-" his words stopped as he felt a familiar reiatsu nearby him. It was as if he could feel her warm touch…

His eyes widen as he turned his head and saw a brown haired girl who was walking alone across the street holding some groceries inside a brown paper bag in her arms. She had a hair bun in her hair and the sweetest unforgettable smile on her face.

The world had stopped for him, it was a long time he saw her.

The one human he had fallen in love with. She was so beautiful ever since the day he first saw her. "Momo-" his words stopped as he was about to call out to her but, it was his mission to not contact any humans only the human he needed to protect. In two opposite sides of the sidewalk and the street in between them, he watched her simply pass him without noticing him.

Cars and buses would pass in between them but Hitsugaya had his eyes locked on to the brown haired girl. He continued to walk her as he only saw the back of her.

"Oi…Toshiro" Karin called out but, he didn't respond.

Karin noticed the death god looking at the girl that was passing by "Hello…? Toshiro?" He was completely staring at her; Karin cleared her throat "YO! TOSHIRO!" she yelled. Hitsugaya turned and looked at the human girl with an annoyed yet aggravation look "What?"

"Geez, you got to be kidding me! Finally I have your attention…You were so distracted by that girl walking by!" Karin said with her hands on her hips "Are you sure you came here to protect me? I could have already been snatched away and you wouldn't even notice!"

Hitsugaya stood there quietly, she was right. He was clearly distracted to the point he didn't notice her calling out to him. He turned back towards Hinamori's direction but she was already gone. _'Maybe it's for the best I don't see her…'_ he made his chest ache slowly knowing how much he had missed her but, he was on a mission.

He placed his hands in his pocket and walked passed her "Let go…"

"Tsk" Karin kissed her teeth and rolled her eyes "That's my words I should be telling you!" Karin snapped as she followed the captain. "Who was that anyways?"

The death god continued to walk without answering.

"Toshiro, who was that girl?" Karin asked again. "…No one" Hitsugaya said in a small voice, almost as a whisper. Karin put her arms up behind her head "Yeah…Right. Doesn't seem like no one how you were looking at her almost as if she was your-"

"Enough" Hitsugaya said as he stopped. He looked over his shoulder and gave a sharp cold glare "It's _none_ of your business. I'm here on a mission to protect you, nothing more. I hope I made myself clear and won't have to remind you again."

Karin bit her lips together, clearly she made him pissed. He turned away and continued to walk and Karin following behind quietly _'Who in the world was that anyways…'_ She was so curious who the girl was and how she saw the death god looking at her.

She saw his turquoise eyes looking at the brown haired girl intensely almost as if he was going to leap right across the street, regardless if there was cars passing by. He clearly was drawn to her…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:** Hey-yo! I hope everyone is having a great week, getting pretty warm again. It is summer time of course so make sure to dress cool and drink LOTS of water :) Wow! I'm reading all your reviews and I'm amazed, you guys are some crazy mind readers! See, great minds think alike *evil laugh* now let's go take over the world LOL! XD I've tried to update every Thursday (Or earliest chance I could get) I haven't forgotten about you guys, without you guys I probably haven't made it this far in my stories and want to know you guys are the best. Thank you for all your support in my past fanfics and your time viewing them, love you guys :) Time to get this update goingggg! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Kosongbird**

 **Trillichu:** I'm sure they are going to have it in HK too! (hopefully soon). You're not missing out on much! At the moment the game is kind of getting out of hand, some guy jumped the White House's gates just to catch pokemon. Luckily the guards tackled him down and didn't shoot him down..=_=

 **Spotlight story:** "The Royal Visitor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 19: It's a small town**

Inside the little convenient store, a heavenly aroma filled the air as the green hatted man sniffed the air "Maa…Something smell delicious!" he heard his stomach growling, it was almost dinner time. Soon, a brown haired girl came out from the kitchen with a tray for food.

"Thank you for waiting!" She gently placed the tray down in front of him as Urahara's eyes were glittering. On the tray was some fried fish and other side dishes with miso soup and rice. Urahara took a sip of the miso soup and was in bliss.

"Amazing! This is the best miso soup I've ever had!" Urahara complimented "You clearly out did yourself!"

Hinamori came out with another tray of her own and placed it down on the table to join her manager "It's nothing, Urahara-san! I know if I left, you'll be eating chips and probably a cup of noodles…Maybe two for dinner."

Urahara laughed "You know me too well!" taking a bite of the fried fish, what she said was true. He was completely alone in the shop as everyone went on trips or out of town for a couple of days. The store had become livelier with his coworker around, especially in the mornings as a group of men would line up to buy her freshly made cookies.

He couldn't complain; it was a good amount of money coming in. Including the tip jar he made for Hinamori.

But there was something else on his mind that made him worried. Urahara looked at his coworker and was clear that she still doesn't know that the young death god captain is in town. He understood that the captain commander gave the young captain strict rules not to leave the young Kurosaki's side but, was it asking too much to just let her know?

 _'I guess it's up to the young captain himself to make such decision'_ Urahara said to himself as he took a sip of his miso soup _'…He is a prodigy after all.'_

After dinner, Hinamori cleared the table and finished the dishes and was getting ready to leave. "Thank you Hinamori-san for the lovely and delicious dinner!" Urahara said as Hinamori was putting on her shoes "It's not a problem! I'm just glad you weren't eating junk food for dinner."

"Haha Hinamori-san, you'll make a fine wife someday" Urahara said with a smile.

Hinamori blushed as she just let out a hesitant laugh "You're too kind, Urahara-san!" He let out a chuckle "I'm serious, but I know it's not my business or anything…But, is there someone you like? Or maybe in love with?"

Her face began to blush red soon, she was bright as the sun "…N-N-No! Ah- I should go, U-Urahara-san! G-G-G-good night!" she bowed and quickly took her leave.

Urahara waved "Good night Hinamori-san, get home safely!" He watched her leave the store with the doors closed behind her. "Heh…So it is true what Matsumoto-san said about them" He chuckled and thought about what happened the final night he was here 4 years ago…

 _"A suit?" he asked looking at the young captain standing before him "...Like a formal dress suit?"_

 _The death god captain let out a sigh "…For the 20th and final time, yes. A suit." They stood there quietly as Urahara continued to look at the white haired captain. A large vain popped out from his forehead "…Dammit Urahara! I don't have time for this, just give me the suit!"_

 _Urahara put up his hands up surrendering "Maa maa! Okay okay…I'm just having a hard time consuming this in my head. Let me get you the suit! Please wait here for a moment!" Rushing in the back, Urahara soon brought out a black and white suit for the captain "Here you go, now… About this suit, why do you need-"_

 _"Don't ask" he harshly cut off the store manager and went into another room to change._

 _Moments later, the captain came out in his mod suit and wearing a black and white formal suit. Hitsugaya looked at the time "…I'm late." Urahara sat there still confused at what is happening "Late for…?"_

 _"Urahara, give me an hour…Don't close the gate until I return" Hitsugaya requested soon, he vanished leaving Urahara alone. He sat there still confused "…Huh? What is going on…?"_

 _"Taicho is going to go see Momo-chan!" a female voice said._

 _Urahara turned to see a busty 10th division vice-captain peeking out from the basement door. "Eh? Matsumoto-san…What are you doing here? He is going to see Momo-chan, do you mean…Hinamori-san?" Urahara completely lost "Why would the captain see her?"_

 _"Gosh, are all men this clueless?!" Matsumoto took a seat near the coffee table and began to pour herself some tea "I mean…Taicho is a bit dense when it comes to these types of situation but, you too Urahara-san!? So disappointed in you…"_

 _"Eh!?" Urahara gasped at such rude comment._

 _Taking a sip of tea, she placed it down "Taicho is in love with Momo-chan." Urahara's widened and leaned forward towards Matsumoto "What!? Maa, I never knew the captain could fall in love…!"_

 _"Yep! She broke his icy stone cold heart, that's why he is here tonight to see her" Matsumoto said proudly._

 _"In a suit though…" Urahara asked but a light bulb lit above his head "Oooh…It's Momo's Prom night!" Matsumoto chuckled manically "Exactly! Hehehehe…Yes…The night to remember …IT'S PERFECT!"_

 _Urahara leaned back slowly as he watched the vice-captain clearly enjoying this as a matchmaker. He never had thought a death god would fall in love with a human especially the 10th division captain. He knew he was always serious and cold towards everyone because of his appearance._

 _Almost one hour past, Urahara and Matsumoto waited for the captain's return. Soon, the doors opened as he appeared. Matsumoto smiled widely "Taicho! So how did it-!"_

 _Her words trailed off as he walked passed them and went into a room to change. Moments later, the captain came out of the room back to his body in his uniform "Thank you Urahara…We will be leaving." He bowed towards the store keeper with his eyes hidden under his hair bang._

 _Urahara saw is other side of his eye and saw complete sadness. Almost if he had died inside._ _His turquoise eyes were dull. It was the first time seeing the captain like this and watched the 10th division captain and vice-captain go into the basement and leave quietly._

Returning back to reality, Urahara letting out a chuckle and sat down to turned on the TV "Oh Hitsugaya Taicho…I wonder how long it'll take for you to see her after all these years from enduring yourself from her. It's a small town after all."

* * *

Walking alone, Hinamori thought about what she should make tomorrow and looked at her cellphone for the time. It was almost seven "I wonder if the library is still open…" She decided to stop by the nearest library and saw people inside studying.

"Ah, it's open!" Hinamori quickly made it inside and quietly walked towards the cooking aisle.

She loved coming to the library on her off times or whenever she had time, reading recipes and diving to books always made the time pass by quickly. She looked up and saw a book but she couldn't reach.

Reaching up on her tip toes, she reached but barely could touch it with her finger tips on the bottom spine of the book "Almost…got it…"

Suddenly, a hand reached over and grabbed the book.

Hinamori turned around over her shoulder and saw a tall man with brown semi-wavy hair and thick black framed glasses. He wore a white collared shirt that was tucked in his black pants with a black belt, almost looked like a very young teacher. He smiled and handed her the book "Here you go."

He was quite handsome as Hinamori blushed a little "…T-thank you." The man smiled gently "You're welcome…Reading on new recipes?" Hinamori nodded "Erm…H-Hai."

"It's always fun trying new recipes, isn't it? Well…For me, I'm not a very good cook and always end up burning my food haha" he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinamori giggled too and noticed some of the books he was holding. He noticed her looking as well and showed them to her "I just picked up these…I found them quite interesting to read." Hinamori looked at the book covers and they were all about the human anatomy and physiology.

These were not easy books to read or study, she realized he was very intelligent "W-W-Wow…Are you planning to become a doctor?" Hinamori asked in amazement. He chuckled "Haha not quite…You're a curious one, aren't you?"

Hinamori blushed in embarrassment and looked down "N-No…! Sorry!" He shook his head "It's okay, nothing to apologize for. I was nosey myself when I saw yours."

"N-No! Without your help, I wouldn't have gotten this…!" She said as he smiled. His smile was warm and welcoming, Hinamori stood there with her face flushed. He really was handsome. "You really are kind hearted. I'm glad I met you…Oh, I been quite rude, I never got a chance to know your name" the man asked.

"Ah! H-Hinamori Momo!" she bowed. He nodded "Please to me you; Hinamori-kun…My name is Aizen Sousuke."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:** Hello hello! Hitsuhinax1 here for another update also with me I have a hammer to break my broken A/C. LOL. Seriously, my A/C broke this week so...I've been dying with no A/C on. Why is it when you need something...They end up missing or broken. And when you don't need them, they appear or work perfectly fine. T'm sure I'm not the only one thinks like that unless I'm crazy and think these are alive and meant to make me suffer LOL. Holy crap...It's been so hot here that everything is catching on FIRE which isn't helping...Making things worse. I hope you guys are surviving this super hot weather better than how I am. All right, let's get this update going, thinking about the weather is making me sweat ROFL. Drink lots of water, stay cool and AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **I'mJustThatGood & Krystalized C**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Two Hitsugayas & Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 20: New friend**

"Momo-chan! Over here! Look here!"

A man waved in the crowd as men were trying to get in front of the line to buy their daily morning cookies. "There is plenty, please do not push!" Hinamori said as the men instantly listened and got in a straight line as if they were well-behaved students.

One by one they would approach and give compliments to her and give her flowers or gifts that she would never accept. After a busy morning, Hinamori cleared the tables and began to do her daily cleaning.

A door opened at a blond man walked out and put on his wooden sandals. Letting out a big yawn he looked at his coworker "Good morning Hinamori-san, beautiful morning."

"Hai, good morning!" she said happily as she continued to sweep the floors.

Urahara noticed something on the table. It was a clear bag of cookies and was packaged very nicely with a light pink ribbon. This was strange, Urahara always saw Hinamori's cookies get sold out but never saw any cookies left by the time the morning is over.

"Hinamori-san…I'm guess one was left?" Urahara decided to ask about it. She turned around and saw her manager looking at the small bag of cookies "Ah, no all the cookies were sold but, this one is for someone else!"

"Someone else…?" Urahara arched an eyebrow.

She nodded "Hai, I made an extra batch of cookies for a friend I met yesterday!" Urahara smiled "Maa, new friend? Hinamori-san, that's great! What is she like?"Hinamori cheeks blushed a light pink "Erm…It's actually a 'He'…And he is quite nice and very intelligent! I thought a little snack will help him during his studies."

He raised his eyebrow "Oh a guy-friend huh? That's still great to hear you've made a friend…I wouldn't mind meeting him one day!" She smiled brightly "Hai!" She went back to work and Urahara leaned against the wall quietly watching his coworker smile happily.

 _'A guy-friend huh…'_ Urahara scratched his head _'Probably just a friend…Wonder who it is.'_

Later in the afternoon, Urahara was sitting in the living room and his coworker was in the kitchen washing up dishes after lunch. The day was slow and there wasn't any customers coming…

"Erm…Urahara-san?"

Urahara looked and saw Hinamori peeking out from the kitchen door; he smiled "Really slow today, isn't it?" She nodded "It is. Erm…Urahara-san, I was wondering if I could take the day off?" anxious to deliver the snacks to her friend, she wanted to make sure they were still fresh by the time she gave them to him.

"Of course!" Urahara quickly answered, it wasn't like it was a busy day. "Thank you, Urahara-san!" she took off her apron and prepared to leave the shop. She carefully placed the small package inside her bag and placed it over her shoulder.

"I'm assuming you're going to see your friend today?" Urahara asked, she blushed a little and nodded "Hai!" She finished putting on her shoes and turned towards Urahara and bowed "Thank you for letting me have the rest of the day off!"

He chuckled "Not a problem, have fun Hinamori-san!" he waved and watched his coworker leave.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, the captain and the human girl walked on the sidewalk as the captain was already in a bad mood. "God dammit, Toshiro how much longer!?" she whined.

 _'…I can't believe I have to protect her. I don't even think she needs protection with that big mouth of hers…'_ he thought to himself as he continued to walk ignoring the human girl _'I almost want to just hand her to Aizen freely…'_

"Toshiro! Are you listening?" Karin yelled.

"For the last time…We are ALMOST THERE SO, SHUT UP!" The white haired captain yelled back. She covered her ears **"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!** I'm right here, geez I think my ears are bleeding!"

He smacked his forehead; there was no point of arguing with the stubborn tomboy human. He was completely exhausted and was to his limit of babysitting her. They were on their way to Urahara's store to check if there was any updated news from soul society.

 _'…Hinamori'_ the name that has been running in his mind all throughout the years and scarred in his mind. He had finally made his decision to visit her and explain everything to her. His hands were trembling wanting to hold her again.

Arriving at the store, it had seemed to be closed. "You gotta be kidding me…Seriously, you brought me here to by snacks!? There are a bunch of mini-marts around every corner!" Karin snapped knowing she had followed the death god to a store that was closed and wasted time.

"It's not closed…It's never closed" Hitsugaya walked towards the door and knocked onto the sliding door. Soon the door slides opening seeing a green hatted man peeking out "Maa! Good afternoon Hitsugaya Taicho, what a surprise! And this must be the little Kurosaki."

Karin bowed "My name is Karin, nice to meet you!"

"Please to meet you. Now, what can I help you…" Urahara's voice trailed noticing the captain looking inside as his eyes were scanning for any movement or sound. Soon, his eyes widen and looked back at the store keeper "…She isn't here?"

Urahara smiled and shook his head "I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho, you just missed her…She went to go see her friend." Hitsugaya felt his heart sink, he wanted to see her and catch up on what has happened. Even explain why he didn't come to her sooner.

Since he had to come to the store, he thought it was be the perfect chance to see her.

"I see…" he was glad she had made friends and hope they were treating her right. "Who are we talking about?" Karin asked feeling left out. "My coworker, you and her are quite similar…Both have strong spiritual powers" Urahara smiled.

"Really…? Well, that's cool, I guess" Karin shrugged.

"Any updates what has been happening or whereabouts on Aizen?" Hitsugaya asked. Urahara crossed his arms "None…That is the strange part, there hasn't been any sighting of Aizen anywhere. Almost as if he vanished off the face of the world."

"He's somewhere planning something…We can't put are guard down" Hitsugaya said, there was always something up the traitor's sleeves. "So..If there is someone else like me, don't you need to protect her as well? Or anyone else like us?" Karin asked.

"We think Aizen will use you against Kurosaki-kun, your brother and that is why we have Hitsugaya-taicho here to protect you. Your brother cares dearly about his family…I know you would understand" Urahara said.

Hitsugaya nodded "…You have enough spiritual energy to see even a captain rank Shinigami but you don't have any powers to protect yourself." Karin rolled her eyes "Whatever…If some pervert tried to grab me, I'll punch him square in the face!"

Karin punched the air, Urahara laughed "Hahaha, I like your spirit little Kurosaki but, he is quite dangerous and don't' want to be near or know who he is…" Hitsugaya nodded in agreement "He'll probably kill you without hesitation or on site."

* * *

The brown haired girl rushing her way towards the library and made her way quietly towards the recipe aisle, she looked but there was no one there. _'Hmm…Maybe he is studying at the private tables?'_ she decided to look around towards the back of the library which had small boxed areas where students or anyone needed some privacy studying.

Hinamori quietly looked around and only saw one person sitting in the private table.

A lamp turned on above him as he was reading quietly and taking small notes. Hinamori stood nearby quietly as she watched him. In complete daze, she saw how he would look at the books and turn away to write notes on his notepad.

There was something about the man that Hinamori fell to admire.

Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder and smiled "Oh Hinamori-kun, I'm sorry I didn't notice you were here…" Hinamori blushed as she slowly walked towards him and bowed "Good afternoon, Aizen-san! I hope I didn't interrupt your studies."

He shook his head and smiled "Not at all. You're here early today. No work today?" Aizen looked up at the clock as it was only 1pm, he chuckled "Don't tell me you ditched Hinamori-kun, that's not what good employee does."

She shook her head "N-No, I did have work but it was slow and decided to take the rest of the day off." Hinamori opened her bag and handed him a small package of cookies "E-Erm…Here Aizen-san!"

"Oh are these for me? These must be the cookies you always make in the mornings" he said with a smile as she nodded nervously. The man slowly closed his book and pushed it to the side "Come sit down" he pulled out a seat for her "Let's eat this together."

Hinamori took a seat and she watched him take out a cookie. He looked at it and let out a smile, the cookies were shaped as thick pair of glasses "Are these my glasses?"

She blushed in embarrassment.

He took a bite of the cookie slowly watching him chew, she waited quietly for his response. "Hmm…Hinamori-kun these are great" he smiled towards her. Hinamori smiled brightly "I-I'm glad you like them…!"

Suddenly, she felt a hand on top of her head as she looked up seeing his smile "Thank you." She blushed and nodded happily as he gently touched the top of her head. Aizen looked at the brown haired girl as she was smiling. There was a vivid red aura around her, she was glowing. He could feel her happiness through her warm reiatsu from her head into his hand.

He let out a small smirk _'Hinamori-kun…You'll be perfect.'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Hope everyone's week is going GREAT! Got some news, I won't be able to update next week, probably the following week after since I'll be going out of town for a week starting Friday. Don't worry, once I come back I'll update as soon as possible :) So, my friend gave me an advice to ALWAYS smile so it'll lead to happiness... I guess that's true, right? I smiled throughout my bus ride and no one sat next to me. LOL Guess my smile was THAT POWERFUL. Or just made me look like a serial killer. Tip to myself: do not smile randomly, just smile inside. Anyways I hope everyone will have an awesome weekend and week, be back soon! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Werewolf Academy"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 21: Seen enough**

It was a beautiful day and in the park where a group of kids was playing on the soccer field. They would go back and forth kicking a black and white ball around to each other and their captain of the team stood by watching and yelling out commands.

 **"Come you guys! Put some backbone into it!"** Karin yelled as her completely exhausted team continued to practice.

In the corner of her eye, she could sense the young death god looking at her from the distant. Sitting on the bench quietly under the shade tree, he sat there with his elbows resting on his knees and watching carefully.

This was distracting her knowing he had been watching her _'…Does he really have to keep watching me?'_ she thought to herself. It was nerve wrecking to see the two turquoise eyes looking straight at her. She understood that this was his mission to always keep an eye on her and protect her but, this was too much…

"Ugh Kurosaki, I'm tired…Let's take a break!" one team member whined as he dropped the ball on the floor. Karin looked at the captain and back at her team "W-What!? Already? You guys are a bunch of girls!"

"Alright! Gather around!" She commanded as the team lazily went towards her and formed a circle.

"Man! You guys are making me look bad out there and in front of Toshiro!" Karin said as one team member arched an eyebrow "You got to be kidding me, Kurosaki...Who the hell cares what **he** thinks!? Besides, who is that kid anyways and why has he been following you around for the couple of days!?"

"I told you, he's my brother's friend or something like that…" Karin couldn't explain to her friends who he was, probably wouldn't believe her anyways "But don't worry about it! None of your business anyways, you guys seriously are slacking off!" One friend rolled his eyes "It's Sunday, don't you have anything better else to do but bring us to show off to your boyfriend over there?"

 **"What!?** He isn't my boyfriend!" she snapped and blushed a bit.

"Whatever I'm out of here, I gotta catch up on some levels on my game" one team member walked away. "Yeah…I'm going to go home too. Sorry Kurosaki but, it's a Sunday and we already practiced all day yesterday. See you Monday after school" another friend left soon the team disperses leaving the field to enjoy the rest of their weekend.

"Augh! I can't believe this and they aren't even girls!" Karin kicked the ball in frustration.

Karin turned and walked towards the death god who was still sitting on the bench under the shade tree. "I can't believe they left practice just like that! So what if we practiced yesterday?!" still frustrated, she took a seat next to the death god "They need more practice anyway."

"…You need to stop being selfish" he spoke as Karin's eyes widen.

He leaned back into the bench "They practiced enough yesterday…It won't hurt them to have a day off and how you're constantly pushing them won't make their skills improve. That isn't what a leader does…A true leader will lead them as a team and will train together."

He turned and looked at Karin "You're just telling them what to do by standing around doing nothing and yelling for no reason. I could hear you from where I was sitting…"

Karin blushed in total embarrassment, he had a point. She was treating her team like working slaves; she looked at her clothes and saw not a single drop of sweat mark on her. Clearly, he knew more how to lead and command since he is a captain after all.

Karin lowered her head "Thanks…Guess I wasn't such a good leader after all."

Hitsugaya slowly stood up "You're still young…I'm sure you're smart enough to learn from your mistakes." Karin stood up as well "I will!" she felt confident and knew she had to change her old habits. Guess she had too much power over the team that she didn't realize she wasn't being fair to her team.

"You sure know a lot! Hey Toshiro, can you give me some pointers on becoming an awesome leader like you?" Karin asked as Hitsugaya sighed "I told you this Kurosaki, it's Hitsugaya." She blew her lips "…AND I told you to call me 'Karin'…Seriously, it almost feels like you're calling my brother."

"Let's go" Hitsugaya ignored her as he turned around. Karin let out a defeated sigh "Fine fine…It's just there's my sister and my brother so things might get confusing and-!" her words stopped as she stepped on her own shoelace.

Soon, she fell into someone's strong chest as Karin opened her eyes and looked up to see the captain. He caught her just in time before she hit the floor. He looked down at her and let out a sigh "…Be careful where you're walking-" his eyes widened as he saw someone standing only a few feet away from them.

Feeling a similar reiatsu, he quickly turned his head and saw a brown-haired girl with a hair bun. Their eyes met as she looked at him in complete shock. They froze as Karin was still in the captain's arms.

"Hina…-" Soon realizing he was still holding the human girl, he quickly released her and took a step back.

Looking back at the brown haired girl "…Hinamori." She stood there still in shock, Karin looked at her and back at the captain "Toshiro…Who is she?" Hinamori looked at the raven girl in shock calling him by his first name, she slowly took a deep breath and let out a small yet faint smile "…It's…Good to see you again…Hitsugaya-kun."

"Whoa! You know him?" Karin said in shock "Oh wait…Wait wait wait! Is this her? The one that has the same spiritual energy as me?" Hinamori stood there confused at the situation "…Huh?"

"I am right!" Karin nodded "My name is Kurosaki Karin! I guess you're the one everyone seems to be talking about having the _same_ ability as I do."

"Same…Ability?" Hinamori asked as she looked at the white haired captain who she hasn't seen for years. "Come on, you can't be that clueless. You and I can see Death Gods. Toshiro is here to protect me!" Karin said. "Here to …Protect you? Is that true...Toshiro?" Hinamori's world was starting to spin as she stood there quietly, Hitsugaya looked at the raven haired girl "Kurosaki, let me have a moment with her."

Karin arched an eyebrow " **Huh?!** After all, those days staying in my house you want to leave my side now!? I thought you weren't supposed to leave my side?!"

Hinamori held her chest tightly; it was almost as if her heart was shattering slowly. She had waited for him for years and finally sees him with someone else in his arms. Worst yet, he was been in the human world without a single visit.

She lowered her head but still kept on smiling "I see, never mind…Please excuse me I need to go…"

"Wait Hinamori! Let me explain" Hitsugaya took a step towards her, Hinamori took a step back "…I-I really need to go! It was good seeing you…" she gave a short bow and walked away quickly as possible.

As the death god was about to chase her, he stopped. He was still on duty and couldn't leave the human girl alone. He clenched his fist tightly in frustration; all he could do is watch her walk away from him. Hinamori continued to walk away with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She was completely heartbroken...

* * *

Sitting on the swings alone in the park, she cried and cried. The tears could stop flowing down, she never felt this way before with anyone. She truly did love the death god with all her heart…

He was the only one that was in her mind and heart throughout the years, hoping he would return back to the human world. Nothing was the same without him around, yet she still waited knowing it'll be worth it.

She thought she was special to him because she could see him but, she was wrong. The raven haired girl she met had the same ability and she heard clearly what she said. He was there to protect her…

 _'I shouldn't have fallen in love…'_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching _'…Toshiro?'_ she looked over her shoulder and didn't see a white haired death god but, a tall man with wavy brown hair and thick black framed glasses. It was Aizen.

"…Hinamori-kun?" Aizen said in shock as Hinamori's eyes began to get watery soon, she rushed towards Aizen as she cried in his arms. He placed his arms around and let the poor girl cry her heart out…

A few moments later, they sat on a bench and Hinamori sniffled. Her tears had stopped as the wavy brown haired man placed a hand behind her back "Feel better, Hinamori-san?"

She nodded softly "But…How did you know I was here…?" Aizen smiled "You told me you come to this park often…I figured you would be here since I didn't see you at the library today. You had me worried; I thought something bad happened to you."

Hinamori looked at him as he smiled; she never thought he would remember or care where she was. "But, why are you crying, Hinamori-kun…? Did something happen?" he asked. She wiped away her tears "It's…Nothing, just feeling really stupid."

"There must be a reason. It is because of a guy…?" Aizen asked as her eyes widen and blushed "…N-no…"

Aizen chuckled "So, it is because of a guy. You're a bad liar Hinamori-kun and it truly doesn't suit you" he smiled as Hinamori looked down and began to fiddle with her hands. "The reason why I love to come here is because…This is where I first met him" she said "He really was someone…I could never forget."

Aizen leaned back and smiled, "You really are in love with him..."

"Hai…" Hinamori's eyes began to get watery just thinking about him. "What is his name?" he asked as Hinamori hesitated for a moment "…Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Aizen sat there quietly; soon he let out a kind smile "I see…Well, it's his loss for losing such kind girl like you. Besides, he doesn't sound like a guy you should spend your time with especially when he made you cry" he reached and touched her cheek.

"If he really loved you or cared about you, wouldn't he be the one comforting you? Not me…" he said.

Hinamori looked into his dark brown eyes, suddenly she saw a spirit passing by as she quickly looked away but, Aizen already noticed she could see them. "You can see them…Can't you?" he asked as Hinamori's eyes widen.

She didn't know what to say. Aizen smiled "I can see them too" he placed his hand on her head "you and I are the same…You don't have to hide it." Hinamori sat there completely stunned, the world was spinning around her.

"Aizen-san, the one I'm in love with isn't just anyone or a spirit…But, a Death god."

Aizen looked at her and shook his head "Hinamori-kun…You know this will never work between you and him. You are still alive…and that beautiful face of yours will fade as he will stay the same for years."

She began to cry knowing what he said was true but it was breaking her heart that she loved him so much. Just thinking about him or seeing him would hurt her "I don't…Know what to do Aizen-san" she cried "I love him…I really do."

He looked at her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He placed his chin on top of her head "Oh Hinamori-kun, It hurts me seeing you this way…You've already seen enough. If this heartache is too much, I can help you."

"You can…help me? How?" she asked. He continued to smile as he held her in his arms "I can remove your spiritual energy and you'll no longer be able to see spirits or death gods anymore. You'll become a normal human."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:** HELLOOOO EVERYONE, guess who is back from the dead? *Evil laugh of doom* IT IS I, HITSUHINAX! and back from a week of absent. I haven't forgotten about you guys, never will and thank everyone who has been waiting patiently for me to return! It really means so much to me and I can feel the LOVE. HOT LOVE. LOL XD OH! I almost forgot I heard some really sad news...Some might have already heard/read on this but Bleach is ending this August 22! I know...We have come a really long way, but all things must come to an end. I've been dying to know if Hitsugaya is going to do something or say something to Hinamori in the final manga, maybe confess his feelings or even SOMETHING...ANYTHING! We need this closure! So cross your fingers and prepare yourselves for August 22 for the final ending of Bleach, going to miss Hitsugaya and Hinamori BUT, that doesn't mean the fanfics are going to stop! We're going to keep on going to support these two, even when the manga is over...Cause we're Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans :) Thank you guys, let get this update going! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **KitsuneSenpai, Ulquiorra9000, tookie tookie, UnbelievableAnimeFreak & sorax33**

 **To Ulquiorra9000:** Hey Ulquiorra! Thank you for all the reviews (Almost EVERY chapter) I really so hope you're enjoying the chapters and get to read my shout out for you once you get this far into the chapter! *high-five!*

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 22: Blindside**

The small clock on the wall ticked as Urahara and the raven haired girl watched TV. Karin rested both her elbows on the coffee table bored out of her mind "Seriously, why am I even here…?" Urahara looked at the young Kurosaki "You really are exactly like your brother Kurosaki-kun; well for one…The captain wishes to see Hinamori-san."

"But, we already saw her at the fields" she replied back grunting "It's already been an hour."

"Hmm...It has been an hour, hasn't it?" Urahara fanned himself with a small fan. How things turned out and unfortunate they had to meet like this when she was out on an errand run. Hinamori's things were still in the store as they waited for her to return and explain what happened and why the young captain couldn't visit her.

Urahara turned his head and saw the captain leaning against the wall nearby the door waiting. His eyes were closed trying to sense if she was nearby but, nothing. He continued to lean against the wall and wait…

"Well…I'm going to see if there is anything to eat, would you like something little Kurosaki-san? Snacks? Drinks?" Urahara stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Nah…I'm good" she replied back in a bored and tired tone of voice.

Entering the kitchen, Urahara began to look around the kitchen to find something to eat. "Ah, bingo!" He found a glass jar of Hinamori's homemade cookies. Opening the jar, he pulled out the cookie and took a bite.

As he was chewing, he recognized the usual cookie shape was different.

Taking a good look at it, Urahara tilted his head "…What is this, a number 8?" He couldn't figure out what it was due to the cookie missing some parts that he ate. He decided to take another cookie out of the jar.

"Huh…These look like a thick pair of glasses, they look oddly familiar…" Urahara said quietly.

Suddenly, he stopped chewing… His eyes widen as he looked at the glasses and remembered a current person who would wear these types of glasses. He remembered what Hinamori said about her new friend…

 _"He is quite intelligent!"_

 _"Aizen is looking for someone with high spiritual energy…"_

The one person he saw in his mind was Aizen Soske. "Oh my god…" Urahara dropped the cookie and rushed out the kitchen **"HITSUGAYA TAICHO!"** He yelled as Karin and the young captain had their full attention to the panicking manager.

Trying to get a hold of himself, he held the edge of the kitchen door "We had this entire operation wrong. He wasn't going after Kurosaki's sister…It was never her. He is after Hinamori-san…She is in danger!" Urahara said frantically as Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

"Aizen knew we would be protecting Kurosaki's sister and had us fooled that he disappeared but, he was here in the human world the entire time and the new friend Hinamori-san made was him!"

Without hesitation, the death god captain vanished leaving the raven haired girl alone and the storekeeper. "W-What is going on!?" Karin looked at the green-hatted man who didn't reply. He stood there as his hands were shaking…

* * *

"…You can do that?" she asked.

Aizen smiled gently and nodded "Yes" Hinamori sat there quietly, thoughts rushed into her mind and it seemed her prayers were answered…She could live a normal life as a normal human. But, this was too good to be true; she shook her head "That…That's impossible."

"But it is possible..." He said he placed his hand on top of her head "I really do like you Hinamori-kun, I think you deserve a second life to live normally without worries seeing the dead, wouldn't you want that?"

Hinamori looked down at her lap "I wouldn't know how to be normal after all the years I've gone through." She felt his hand giving a small rub on top of her head "You shouldn't worry about that Hinamori-kun, you won't remember any of your memories meetings or seeing spirits."

"You won't remember meeting the death god" he said.

Her eyes widen hearing what he said about the death god, all she could think about was the white haired death god that had always been there for her and made her feel…Loved. Hinamori shook her head as Aizen removed his hand away "Thank you...But, I can't..."Aizen sat there quietly "Is it because of the death god you're in love with?"

She nodded "…Hai."

"Hinamori-kun, it's not possible for a human and a death god to live together. Human life are short and fragile, you'll age as he will stay the same just like the day you first met him" He placed a hand on her chin and lifted her face up; she had tears in her eyes.

"Will you be able to endure all this pain? …Even if he finds another, maybe a Shinigami who can age with him?" he asked.

Tears streamed down her cheek as they sat there for a moment in silence. What he said was true, she'll become old and he'll stay young forever but all the memories they spent together were something she'll never forget.

She felt he was the only one for her in the world and if she was going to die, she would rather have him collect her own soul. Hinamori took a deep breath and smiled "…I don't mind. I'll be happy that I spent my life in love with the person I know I want to be with."

"He is the best thing that ever happened to me…" Hinamori finally said. Removing his hand away, he let out a sigh and smiled: "I understand." She stood up and faced towards him "Thank you Aizen-san" she bowed. He stood up looking down at her with his continuous smile.

"No. Thank you…Hinamori-san."

Suddenly, Hinamori felt a sharp thrust through her chest…She looked down slowly and noticed something silver going through her. She looked and saw Aizen holding it towards her and realized it was a sword going straight through her chest. Hinamori began to shake in fear as she looked up at him and Aizen looking down at her with a motionless expression.

"A…Aizen...san…?"

He took a step back and pulled out the sword. Hinamori fell to the cold floor holding her chest, she could feel her own blood flowing through her fingers and creating a small pool around her. "Don't worry Hinamori-kun. It's a painless wound so you wouldn't be in pain but, it's still fatal to humans" he said as he kneeled down towards her.

"Hinamori-kun, I wished you would have accepted my request then I wouldn't have done this to you, " he said looking down at her and removed his glasses off. Soon, the glasses dissolved as he slicked his hair back.

"But, that won't change your fate" he reached towards Hinamori's wound and held his hand "You were so easy to get close to. You probably thought I was your friend… Truthfully, I had no intention of becoming your friend."

Suddenly, something bright came out from her chest, a small red marble "This is what I came for." Hinamori felt her life force being drained as her eyes began to get heavy "…What…What is that?" she asked weakly.

Aizen looked at the small marble and looked at the girl "Interesting…You still have the ability to see this, your own spiritual energy." Her eyes widen looking at the small marble hovering above the palm on his hand.

 _'That's my…Spiritual Energy?'_

"There must be some left lingering inside you" he remove away a few strains of hair away from her face "You don't mind if I keep extract it from you, do you Hinamori-kun?"

"No…Please don't…" She couldn't move; her body was becoming numb. She was dying.

She was helpless as she watched his hand reaching towards her wound. Soon, she heard her name being called out faintly and soon growing louder…She could hear someone call her name clearly.

 **"MOMO!"** Hitsugaya yelled out diving straight towards them with his large icy wings.

A gust of wind blew as Aizen quickly moved out of the way. Hitsugaya quickly stood above her body and wrapped his wings around creating an ice sphere orb around them. Hitsugaya held the brown haired girl in his arms and looked down at her in complete shock "…H-Hina…mori…What...What has he done to you...?" his voice shaken.

She coughed as she held her stomach and blood was spilling. Her vision was blurry and wasn't sure if it was because her spiritual energy was ripped out or loss of blood but, she knew who it was "…T...Toshiro?"

The death god saw she was losing consciousness "Stay awake with me-!" his words stopped as he quickly held her close and leaping out of his ice sphere. Dodging Aizen's attack the sphere shattered in half before shattering into small pieces.

"Good evening... Hitsugaya Taicho" Aizen greeted "I guess you can sense incoming attacks inside there…Impressive." Hitsugaya landed a few feet away from the traitor. He saw there were bits of melted ice on his sword mixing with Hinamori's red blood as it was dripping onto the floor.

Hitsugaya looked at Aizen with pure rage "Aizen…Why?"

"Have you not figured it out yet?" Aizen shook his head "I would assume you would be the first to figure out my plan knowing you are the prodigy…I'm disappointed in you, Hitsugaya Taicho."

He stood there holding her close to him, looking down he saw her eyes were clouded and half open. Her breathing was shaking and her body was going into shock. _'I need to get her out of here…'_ He thought to himself. A death god could survive these wounds but, she was only a mere human.

"But, I'll have to give the captain commander some credit for finding out that I need a human who possesse a high amount of spiritual powers" Aizen chucked "…My final step to create the Hogyoku."

Hitsugaya's eyes widen, he had heard of the Hogyoku powers and what it contains allowing anyone who controls its powers unlocks their full potential and even enhancing.

"Hitsugaya Taicho" Aizen called out and raise his hand towards him "Do you mind handing over me Hinamori-kun, I have unfinished business I still need to finish with her."

Hitsugaya stood there looking down at Hinamori with his white bangs covering his upper face "You think I'm just going to hand her over to you?" Aizen stood there "I'm sure you will…Because you weren't protecting her in the first place. You were protecting Kurosaki's little sister."

"Was I wrong…?" Aizen said with a menacing smile.

The young captain's eyes widen, he felt they've been played from the start. The traitor knew from the start that they would be protecting Kurosaki's sister and never would have expected it to be Hinamori as his target.

"…From everyone here to choose from, why her?" Hitsugaya asked in a quiet calm voice.

Aizen didn't respond, he stood there looking at him with sinister eyes and smiling. "ANSWER ME AIZEN! **WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HINAMORI!?"** Hitsugaya roared as a gust a cold wind blew around them.

"It's quite simple," he said, "She was so easy to manipulate."

"Deceiving her into thinking I was her new friend was simple. She even made me these pathetic homemade cookies in the shape of my glasses, since then I knew I could trick her to just hand me her spiritual energy freely."

"You should learn well Hitsugaya-Taicho, admiration is the furthest to understanding" he slicked his hair back "But…She thought about you and refused even when you broke her poor heart. She still wanted to be with you. I was only trying to put her out of her misery."

"…Shut the hell up" Hitsugaya said under his shaken angry breath.

Aizen smirked with amusement "How unfortunate you had to find her like this…It wasn't my intention to traumatize you. I should have chopped her into unrecognizable pieces-"

 **"I SAID, SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

Suddenly, the young death god appeared in front of him and swung his sword creating a large ice. Aizen quickly dodged it and leaped back; the young captain was serious and wanted to kill him.

His blood was boiling in rage; the cold aura was steaming off his body creating smoke around him. Not far behind him, Hinamori was laying on the floor watching _'…Toshiro…'_

Ice formed around his arm creating a sculpture of a dragon. It looked like the dragon was holding the sword in its might jaws "I couldn't care less about you turning your back to your own squad and betraying Soul Society."

"Even killing your own kind to archive your ambitions but, spilling her blood… That is something I will NEVER forgive" Hitsugaya looked at Aizen and his white reiatsu wrapped around his body creating a strong wind surrounding them.

But, Aizen stood there unmoved. He wasn't looking at the young captain…He was looking at Hinamori who was laying on the floor watching the conflict between the two. Aizen swung his sword to the side removing the red water off his sword.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, have you come to fight me alone?" Aizen asked.

"Come here to fight you...?" Hitsugaya's voice was low and filled with hatred. He gripped his sword tightly as his icy wings spread wide open creating a gust of cold wind around them "No...I didn't come here to fight you, **I CAME HERE TO VIOLENTLY KILL YOU!"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, yeah I know- Where the heck was I!? DEAD. Joking, not really...Kinda? I had a lot to do and just got caught up in chaos and a black hole. LOL anyways, I'm so sorry everyone for the delay on this. I've been working on this with every single chance I get! And finally I have an new update! *High-five self*I promise to update as much as I can and work on this fanfiction...and hurry up and finish it! We all know beach is now over and I know some of you guys are pretty sad that we don't get to see what happens with Hinamori and Hitsugaya but, don't worry- We got fanfic to satisfy our needs, RIGHT!? DAMN RIGHT. Okay okay, enough talking, let's get this rolling! Thank you guys for being SUPER patient with me during my absent and I hope everyone has staying awesome and always will! I will catch you guys on the next update as always and forever always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Two Hitsugaya & Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 23: The Traitor**

One by one, the park's lamps began to turn on creating a low lighting illuminating a small area in the dark park. Tree branches sway in the wind with the sounds of swords clashing against each other and echoing in the park. The temperature was freezing...Sparks flash as swords clashed against each other as two death gods battled inside the park.

The two death gods made an impact against their swords and held it firmly. Looking into the dragon's turquoise eyes that were filled will anger and rage, the brown haired shinigami smirked "Hitsugaya Taicho, I wonder what's going inside your mind…Could you think straight with all that hatred inside you?"

He pushed his sword back causing Hitsugaya to leap back. Landing softly onto the floor, he looked at the traitor "You're correct…My sword is filled with hatred so you should prepare yourself." Hitsugaya stood up as his wings opened "I won't show you any mercy…"

Aizen let out a small chuckle "Do you think killing me will bring salvation or honor?"

"I don't care…" A white aura began to form around his body "As long as I can strike you down, I would gladly abandon my status as captain right here and now!"

Hitsugaya rushed towards Aizen. Clashing swords against each other and dodging each others attacks but he had to be careful of Aizen. He was not someone to underestimate...He deceived everyone, the entire Gotei captains and captain commander didn't even notice until it was too late. Aizen kept to himself often, it was always rare for him to use his zangpakto and was a master of Kido.

Not everyone knows his Shikai ability...

On activation, it allowed him to control all five sense and put them in complete hypnosis only if they saw him release it or touching the sword. Hitsugaya had his eyes locked on Aizen but, had to avoid his zangpakto. Once under the hypnosis...It's over. Even if Aizen couldn't use his zangpakto's shikai, his Kido skills are dangerous. Casting Kido without performing stances and could use two or more skills at the same time.

Aizen swiftly swung his sword as Hitsugaya countered his attack. Aizen quickly jumped back and noticed his sleeve was ripped.

He smirked at the torn shoulder of his shirt "You really did grow stronger…" Hitsugaya looked at him as he held his ground and eyes locked on to him. He had his full focus on the traitor and preparing to stop him from activation his Shiki.

There was a small sound nearby. Someone breathing heavily and gasping...

It was Hinamori trying her best to stay awake and holding pressure on her bleeding chest. Hitsugaya gripped his sword tightly _'Momo…stay awake for me...Stay awake with me'_ He wanted to turn around and run to her but; he couldn't allow Aizen to put him under his hypnosis. Once he goes under, it's over for the both of them…

"She is quite strong willing to stay alive when she is bleeding that much. It's probably the last remaining spiritual energy keeping her alive" Aizen looked at Hinamori on the floor and Hitsugaya moving in front breaking Aizen's contact.

Aizen stood there with his slight curved smile, slicking his hair back he shook his head "I don't understand how a death god like you could care so much for this…Abomination."

"For someone like you, an prodigy...No, a heavenly guardian that only reincarnates every few centuries is willing to protect this single human girl? ...Why, Hitsugaya Taicho? Why protect someone who means nothing to you?" Aizen asked. "Humans, they're such fragile creatures" He raised his hand as a small red glowing marble appeared in his hand showing Hinamori's spiritual energy.

Hitsugaya could sense Hinamori's reiatsu flowing and beating like a heart beat. It was warm...

"But…Some are special, holding special powers that are wasted upon them" Aizen looking at the red marble before he clinched his fist and the marble disappeared back into his body. He took a deep breath feeling the warmth through his body "Consumed by their pride...With this kind of power, they must think they've become Gods."

"Not all humans are the same" Hitsugaya stated.

Aizen let out an amused chuckle hearing what the young captain said "I remember you despised humans... Hated how greedy and inconsiderate they were. You and I, we weren't so different back then" A cold wind blew between them. "We even hated how the rules were in Soul Society and how we had to protect them...Remember that Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"I was narrow minded...I didn't care less about them but, things changed" Hitsugaya replied. "…You've changed since your return back from the human world…Is it because of this innocent human girl?" Aizen taunted. "Leave Hinamori out of this" Hitsugaya said in a deep angered tone.

Aizen look at the young captain "...Or did you changed since I found you in that park during when we were stationed in the human world."

Hitsugaya did remember one mission, the 10th division squad and the 5th division was stationed temporary in the human world in the summer. The summer he met a young girl who gave him the handkerchief and left him puzzled and confused.

 _"There you are Hitsugaya Taicho"_

 _Looking over his shoulder, he saw a tall brown wavey haired man walking towards him. He wore thick black framed glasses and always had a kind smile. He wore a shinigami outfit and a white haori with the black fifth division symbol on the back, he was one of the gotei captains...Aizen Sosuke._

 _Hitsugaya looked away "What do you want, Aizen?" he asked while looking at a turquoise handkerchief in his hands._

 _"You were gone for so long, I had thought something had happened."_

 _Hitsugaya let out an annoyed scoff "I never thought of you the 'caring' type...As you can see, I'm fine." Aizen took a seat on the far side of the bench "That's good to hear...Today is quite warm, isn't it?"_

 _It wasn't warm...It was hot. The heat was coming from above, there was no wind and coming up from the ground. Hitsugaya hissed "Damn this weather..." Aizen let out a chuckle "I almost forgot, you hate summer..."_

 _"...And the human world," he added with a smile "Good thing today is our last day here."_

 _"Look at them..." Aizen said looking the humans passing by them, "They don't even know what dangers they would have been if we weren't here protecting them. Without us here...Hollows would have overrun this town years ago. But, there is nothing to stop their own destruction upon themselves" War and violence...That was something humans created. That was one reason why Hitsugaya couldn't understand why shinigamis had to protect them from hollows, they were already killing themselves._

 _"Humans...Such fragile creatures and sadly, think they are higher beings in the universe" Aizen said._

 _Strangely, hearing the word 'Humans' would have him disgusted or aggravated of Aizen reminding him but, something changed...He didn't feel hate, he felt something new inside him. Looking at the handkerchief in his hands, he felt...Compassion._

 _He shook his head '...Must be the heat getting to me.' But, the image of the small child he met kept appearing in his mind. She treated him as if he was human and tried to take care of him without knowing if he was an enemy or not. 'Maybe...Maybe they aren't all bad...' he thought to himself still looking at the handkerchief the human girl gifted him._

 _"Don't you agree, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Aizen asked, Hitsugaya snapped back into reality let out a sigh "...Let them, that won't be our concern what they do to themselves."_

 _"We are stationed here only to eliminate the hollows in the area, not to interfere with the human lives" Tucking away the handkerchief into his robe, Hitsugaya slowly got up from the bench "I'm going to prepare the squad for night patrol, you can call your squad back and prepare to go back to Soul Society in the morning."_

 _Aizen nodded "Spoken like a true captain...Don't push yourself too hard."_

 _Hitsugaya stood there alone as Aizen had already left and watched the sun slowly setting. That day, not only did slowly he realized how someone could be so kind and beautiful enough to melt his cold heart could be a human. That was something he would never forget..._

"She's dying, Hitsugaya Taicho…If you're wondering how she is"

Returning back to reality, Hitsugaya looked at the shinigami who used to be a trustworthy captain and now a traitor trying to temp him to look away. Hitsugaya continued to look at Aizen without a reply back. Aizen tilted his head "Do you not care how she is right now…Shouldn't she be your first priority to get her to safety?" Hitsugaya grunted "You want me to look away so you could use your Shikai?...I won't give you the chance."

Aizen took a stance "Shall we see then?"

A large wall sprouted from the ground in front of Hitsugaya _**'Shit!'**_ He couldn't see him and quickly swung his sword towards the wall the break it. Freezing the wall, it shattered as Aizen stood there and Hitsugaya rushed towards him.

Aizen smiled "You're full of openings-" his words stopped as Hitsugaya vanished.

He felt something cold through his chest as Aizen looked down and saw a blade through him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hitsugaya holding his sword through him from the back. "It's over, Aizen..." Hitsugaya said and the sword began to freeze causing frostbite in the wound.

"What are you doing…Hitsugaya Taicho?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widen, the voice did not come from Aizen but someone behind him. Soon, a sharp pain slashed right through his shoulder and large amount blood splattered on the floor. He looked at Aizen who was still standing in front of him and soon slowly shattering right before his eyes. It was an illusion and Aizen stood behind Hitsugaya with his back turned.

"That…That's impossible…" blood spill down onto his hoari and dripping onto the floor.

Aizen turned around and was about to give the final blow but Hitsugaya took flight and leaped a few feet away. Struggling to stand, the wound was deep and he was breathing heavily... It was over, he had already activated his shiki and fell under its influence.

Urahara arrived; his eyes widen seeing the two captain fight and his coworker on the floor in blood.

"H-Hinamori!" Urahara was about to rush towards her but soon, saw six beams of light slamming against him binding him down. "Ugh!" Urahara tried to free himself but saw Aizen cast a Kido spell and smiled "Hello Urahara-san. I'm glad you can join us."

From the sky, Hitsugaya flew down and shattered the beams freeing Urahara "Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"Urahara, take Hinamori and run" Hitsugaya said but, Urahara noticed Hitsugaya's purple petals. His petals were almost completely gone and only leaving three petals left…Aizen was a powerful opponent and a single rank captain cannot take him down alone."Hitsugaya Taicho…You know you can't do this alone" Urahara said looking at the heavy breathing captain.

Hitsugaya stood his ground looking at Aizen "Doesn't matter…As long as she's safe, I'll give you time to take get away from here."

Aizen stood there quietly and turned his head looking towards an area in the bushes "…And it doesn't matter if you do take Hinamori-kun or not." His hands glowed creating a bright yellow lighting and lassoed something in the bushes.

"KYA!" someone screamed.

Aizen pulled and a raven girl tumbled out onto the floor. Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing Kurosaki's sister Karin. Aizen looked down at the frightened human girl "Hmm…From the large amount of spiritual energy, you must be Kurosaki's sister. You should have known better to stay where you were…Curiosity really did kill the cat" Aizen looked down menacingly.

"Let go of me!" Karin yelled as she tried to free herself "Toshiro, help me! Please!"

Aizen smiled in amusement "Oh my...Do you hear that, Hitsugaya Taicho? She's calling for you. I guess Hinamori-kun wasn't the only human that has an effect on you." Hitsugaya stood there with his eyes widen. This wasn't good. All the favors are in Aizen's hands now and he knew this very well.

"I can take her spiritual energy as well but I prefer having Hinamori-kun's last bit of spiritual left inside her, just to see how far your anger will take you…Hitsugaya Taicho." Aizen was enjoying tormenting the young captain. He was using both Hinamori and Karin as his pawns like in a chest game "You have a choice, hand me over Hinamori-kun who is already dying slowly or save this human girl from the same fate as she did."

"The choice is yours." He said waiting for the captain's answer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, shocking right? Yes, I have another update for you guys! Thank god, I finally  FINALLY have some time to myself to work on this and took me long enough! And It's time for me to make up for the time I was gone...I swear, time is flying like crazy! I look at the clock and look back at it and 4 hours already flew right by...Drives me crazy! And this weather is NOT helping...Freaking hot and summer is coming again. Time for another expensive bill! HAHAHA...Haaa...*Cries* Can't even open the window cause hot air just blows right in, like a warm fart in the face! Ah...Mother nature, you're so great. Any ideas staying cool!? I would say, just go butt naked! But, cops will have to come and take you...CAUSE, YOU'RE SO FAB! YEEEAH! Anyways, enough crazy-talking let's get this moving! As always, stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

wildgirl903, hitsuhina15, Giki-26, XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX, Kimo de shiro chan, Lary Klaroline, Cyklone117, nikimary0806, SapphireNova24, Ai-senpai, Alyssa, amazonannielove, Animorphia, Annihilatus, ApplesStrawberries, Arkangel87, Aven The BattleMage, awesomemurphy, bibiaery, blackhellbutterfly, CommanderCats, Darkaggie, DecrepitSoul, DeleteAccPls, DivineDemonDragon, Erzakuchiki6, fsrm, Genie For Your Wish, Gottoni, HibarixZhen, HitsuHinaLove, AliceStar & WhiteEagle0

 **Spotlight story: ** "Werewolf Academy"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 24: The Child** **Prodigy**

"Toshiro!" Karin screamed out to the white haired shinigami who stood there quietly.

He couldn't hear her...It was completely silent expect for his own thoughts rushing through his mind. Who will he save? If he saves Hinamori, Aizen will still have Karin who has high amount of spiritual energy to complete his hogyoku and if he chooses to save Karin, he would lose Hinamori...The human he had fallen in love with. The thought of losing her was making his chest tighten to the point it was getting harder for him to breath.

Blood continued to drip down from his shoulder as he continued to stay on his feet and trying not to lose focus.

"Hitsugaya Taicho...We need to do something, quickly." Urahara looked at his coworker "...She's barely holding on." Hitsugaya held his sword tightly and lowered his head "No matter what...Get Hinamori out of here." he said under his breath, loud enough only Urahara could hear. Hitsugaya lifted his head and looked at the traitor "I made my discussion..."

Aizen smiled "...and who will it be?"

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori with soft eyes "...I will take Hinamori." Karin's eyes widen hearing his answer "W-What...!? What the hell saying!?" she yelled, "You're going to take someone that is already DEAD!?" Hitsugaya and Urahara's eyes widened in shock, they looked over to Hinamori and saw a transparent glass dome around her body shatter, revealing Hinamori's lifeless body.

Her eyes half open and looking straight at Hitsugaya.

"...No...NO!" Urahara fell to his knees as Hitsugaya stood there looking at Hinamori, her spiritual energy was completely removed and her soul was no longer there. "When did you do it...?" Urahara's voice shaken as he tried to hold himself together. Aizen tilted his head "Good question...When did I use my Shikai? You seem to forget my Shikai's ability controls all five sense causing both of you to hallucinate and alter what's real and what isn't."

"Shut up, I know that!" Urahara glared at Aizen "I'm asking you, WHEN DID YOU DO IT!?" Aizen's eyes darken and smiled "Then, let me ask you this...When did you think that I wasn't using my Shikai?" He had activated his Shiki since the battle has started...

 _ **"HEY! YOU GUYS!"** Karin yelled at she looked at the two standing there while the tall brown haired man began to walk towards Hinamori's body "What the hell is the matter with you guys!? Why aren't you stopping him!?"_

 _"Because they can't. They can't hear you or see what I am doing" Aizen said "I have them completely under my hypnosis..."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about!? What did you do and what are you?!" Karin couldn't understand what was happening. Helpless, she was tied down and the only thing she could do is watch the man look over his shoulder and place his index finger on his lips "Shh...Don't make me kill you. But, I might need to if I need more spiritual energy..."_

 _Aizen looked down at Hinamori with a soft smile "...I'm sorry for keep you waiting, Hinamori-kun."_

 _He kneels down towards her and brushed off a few strains of hair away from her pale sweating face. Hinamori struggled to move away but Aizen placed a hand on her shoulder "Oh Hinamori-kun...Do you really think you were going to be saved by him?" he gave a small chuckle "_ _It will be for the better good. I know you'll understand...You are special, always were."_

 _"I could have simply taken Kurosaki's sister's energy but yours..." he smiled "Yours is pure, innocent...Almost angelic as if God touched it himself."_

 _He placed a hand on her chest as the glowed red. She could feel her life force fading away and her eyes began to fill with tears "...Please do not hurt, Kurosaki-san. Please...Just take mine and let her go..." Aizen looked at Hinamori "You always put others first then worry about yourself...Everything will end the same way it should."_

 _He removed his hand away and held a bright vivid red marble "Finally...It's completed."_

 _Hinamori didn't feel pain anymore, she felt nothing...Hinamori turned to see the white haired death god for the last time 'I wish...I wish we had more time.' Aizen and Hitsugaya began to fade away, her spiritual energy was gone and was slowly losing her ability to see death gods. Hinamori watch as everything single piece of his body began to fade and the last thing she saw was his turquoise eyes disappear..._

 _"Toshiro..." she said with her last breath and laid there on the cold floor alone in the park._

Hitsugaya stood there with his eyes looking at Hinamori. His breathing increases rapidly and heavily trying to control himself. All he could think about was her smile and all the memories they shared together. Her voices echoed in his mind...

 _"My name is Momo! I hope we can become friends!"_

 _"Good afternoon, Hitsugaya-kun!"_

 _"Mou…It's not funny…"_

 _"We'll see each other again…Right?"_

 _"…Toshiro…Don't go. Please…Stay"_

 _He remembered the night, they shared their first kiss together..._

 _"…I love you, Toshiro."_

In that moment, something broke inside him. He began to yell in rage "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Taking flight, he straight to Aizen. "NO! HITSUGAYA, STOP!" Urahara yelled but, there was nothing stopping the raging dragon. He was out for blood **"AHHHHH!"**

In the rage, he was blind and couldn't see the incoming attack as Hitsugaya hit the ground hard. Urahara rushed in to help but was struck down. Another deep wound near his ribs as Hitsugaya tried to stand but fell down on the floor. A petal shattered and fell, leaving only two left. Aizen chuckled to himself seeing the two shinigamis on the floor "I'm impressed how you two are still willing to fight me when I've completed the hogyoku. With this...I can finally rule over the living and the dead. I will become a god..."

Aizen looked up at the sky as small shards of began to fall "It isn't the season for it, but seeing the ice during this time of years isn't bad...

Hitsugaya laid on the floor quietly, his eyes clouded and looked at Hinamori _'...Momo. I'm...I'm sorry.'_ The world around him darken with silence, he couldn't protect the one he loved. A shroud of guilt and weakness took over...He didn't deserve to be a captain or a death god.

 _"Hitsugaya Toshiro..." a voice called out._

 _Someone landed nearby his head and felt a cold breath from above, Hitsugaya looked up and saw a large ice dragon with red eyes looking down at him. It was his zangpakto, Hyorinmaru. "Is this all you have?" He growled, "Have I made the wrong decision choosing you to be my master?"_

 _Hitsugaya laid there quietly, he was no longer in the human world but, in his zangpakto's world._

 _"I see...I knew a mere child such as yourself couldn't weld or master my powers" the dragon said causing Hitsugaya to clinch his fist. He slowly tried to get up but his wounds were too great and were on his knees "...My power may be still immature...But, that doesn't change the fact I'm your master!"_

 _"MY MASTER WOULD NOT GIVE UP!" The dragon roared loudly causing a gust of cold wind from the dragon's breath._

 _Soon, the dragon wrapped his large wings around his body creating an icy orb. The orb soon began to break and shattered, Hitsugaya's eyes widen. A tall man emerged with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back._

 _Landing on the floor, he looked at Hitsugaya and held out a sword towards him "...You are not my master anymore."_

 _Hitsugaya looked at_ _Hyorinmaru_ _who was in his physical manifestation form, slowly he stood up "Are you serious?" he asked in a low angered voice. "Yes..."_ _Hyorinmaru_ _still holding the sword "My powers are too vast, only a true shinigami could weld me...At the very least, he cannot be a child as yourself."_

 _Soon,_ _Hyorinmaru_ _disappeared as Hitsugaya's eyes widen. Quickly, Hitsugaya took his sword he placed it above as_ _Hyorinmaru_ _appeared from the sky and crashed down. The impact was so great, the ground below him was breaking. Hitsugaya leaped back "UGH!" his wounds began to open as blood began to drip down._

 _He was in no condition to fight...Especially his own zangpakto. "Way of binding no. 63!" Hitsugaya yelled "WINDING BINDING CHAINS!"_

 _Golden chains wrapped around the zangpakto's body and tighten._ _Hyorinmaru_ _looked at Hitsugaya "It's no use..." The chains began to freeze and shattered on the floor. "What!?" Hitsugaya said in shock, soon_ _Hyorinmaru_ _summoned an ice dragon as it rushed towards him with his jaws open."_

 _Hitsugaya bracing himself as he cut down the ice dragon and shattering it "That's enough,_ _Hyorinmaru_ _!" Hitsugaya yelled with heavy breath._

 _Hyorinmaru_ _stood there as another ice dragon appeared and rushed towards Hitsugaya. "Way of destruction No. 31: FIRE FLAME CANNON!" a red orb shot through the dragon and headed straight for Hyorimaru. Before the orb could hit impact, Hyorimaru caught it with his hands and froze it "...Couldn't you hear me when I said It's no use?"_

 _An ice dragon appeared from the ground catching Hitsugaya in its jaws and freezing Hitsuagaya's body trapping him in ice._

 _Hyorinmaru_ _watched ice tomb but soon began to break. Hitsugaya emerged out and piked his sword on the ground and held it to support him stand. Completely out of breath "Do you really want to end me,_ _Hyorinmaru_ _? Is this what you want...Because my powers are still maturing? That I am too weak for you?"_

 _"Tell me..._ _Hyorinmaru_ _, what do your instincts tell you to do?"_

 _"...My instincts?"_ _Hyorinmaru_ _asked confused by the question. "Yes, what is it that your soul desires?" The dragon stood there looking at the death god, soon he placed his sword down "...I desire to belong somewhere. Have you finally found a place where you belong?"_

 _Hitsugaya stood there, he never found a place where he belonged. The village he was born in saw him as a monster and was afraid of him, even if he didn't do anything to them. Was it because of his white hair or turquoise eyes?...Or cold personality? He didn't find a place he belonged until...She fell into his life._

 _She was warm and always smiling even if people called her names or were scared of her. Yet, she continued to smile her brightest. She was so strong, receiving the same treatment as he did before. She showed him that he is not alone in the world and showed what love really is. Hitsugaya took a deep breath "I did find a place where I want to be...But, she is..." He couldn't finish the last word._

 _"...Gone?"_ _Hyorinmaru_ _said but shook his head "She is not gone."_

 _His eyes widened "W...What do you mean?"_ _Hyorinmaru_ _walked towards Hitsugaya "Her spiritual energy and soul are inside the hogyoku. Return it back to her body and she will come back, but you do not have the time or the power to defeat that monster." He took a knee down towards Hitsugaya "Master, you have grown strong yet you are still developing your powers...Is she the one you are willing to protect with your life?"_

 _"Yes" Hitsugaya replied._

 _"Then, don't hold back" Soon,_ _Hyorinmaru_ _grew and changed back into his original dragon form. A bright light shined causing Hitsugaya to cover his eyes but heard a voice in his mind_ _"I am glad you finally found a place for yourself...As I did."_

"Hitsugaya Taicho...Urahara, seeing how determined you were trying to stop me and still trying to fight me even when you know it's over. I am willing to give you two a choice. Join me in paradise...or die with the rest." Urahara wiped the blood off his mouth "Paradise...? You are going to destroy everything, including soul society."

"A purge is something the world needs...In order to reborn into a new world" Aizen replied. Hitsugaya slowly got up breathing heavily returning back to reality "You...You think we will join you? Betraying your own kind...Killing an innocent human..." A white aura began to wrap around his body "...No, I will not join you. And if I die..."

Hitsugaya's eyes opened as they were glowing turquoises, unleashing a large amount of reiatsu "You're going to come with me." Aizen began to laugh "Hitsugaya Taicho... You shouldn't make such strong remarks...It only makes you look weak and your bankai's time is almost done."

Hitsugaya looked at the last two remaining petals "Like you, I kept secrets as well."

Suddenly, his icy wings extended and wrapped around his body...the last two remaining petals shattered one by one and creating a great gust of wind. Aizen covering his face with his arm "What is this...!?" The spiritual amount of energy was overwhelming.

"KYAA!" Karin was pushed back but Urahara caught her and held the ground.

The harsh winds stopped and it began to snow. The temperature was so cold that the floor and trees began to freeze. Aizen narrowing his eyes seeing someone emerge out from the ice. A tall man with ice on his shoulders, forearms, and legs. He had pure white hair and body was lanky. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, his eyes were turquoise.

"W-Who are you...?" Aizen asked, his voice trembled feeling such vast spiritual surging through the man. He saw the man's wounds which were exact same wounds he gave to Hitsugaya. The ice began to cover the wounds and closed them from further bleeding.

"The 10th division captain...Hitsugaya Taicho" the man replied back with cold breath.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:** Hello everyone- Another update!? Yep, I slept pretty late last night and couldn't fall asleep. That would be my fault on drinking starbucks late in the night for dessert, shame on me I know! No more starbucks for me, but good thing is that I am doing another...Yes, ANOTHER update! I'm on a ROLL, hop on the crazy train to crazy town! CHOO CHOO! Okay...I seriously lost my mind and need to go to sleep. Anyways, you guys are awesome- I really mean it! Thank you for all your support and again thank you for being patient with me during the times I have been MIA. You guys deserve better and will get updates from me often as I should. FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! As always you guys have a great night and I will catch you on the next update! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

reno. roderiquez

 **Spotlight story: ** "Hollow Heart"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 25: The Hogyoku's Will**

"That...Impossible" The traitor looked at the man standing before him. Urahara and Karin emerged out from the snow "Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" he released the Kido around her. Karin rubbed her arms and wrist "Ouch...Thank you, I'm fine but...Who is that?" They both looked at the mysterious man with similar features of someone they knew. "He looks like..." Karin thought for a moment as Urahara nodded "Yes...It's Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Aizen clinched his teeth "How are you still-!" his voice stopped as he felt his arms stiffen from the cold, Hitsugaya walked towards Aizen and the closer he got, the harder Aizen could move his body. He leaped back a few distance, he felt his bones slowly freeze _'It's...It's getting colder as he comes closer!?'_ It was almost as if there was an aura around him causing everything around him freeze.

"...H-How is this possible!? Your petals are gone and your time is over...HOW!?" The traitor looked at him with anger and confusion.

"I don't recall ever saying that when the last of my ice petals shattered...It was the end" Hitsugaya said "Truth is, once the last petal disappears...That is when Daiguren Hyourinmaru...has reached full maturity."

 _'This...This is the child prodigy?'_ Aizen took a step back his eyes filled with anger "You kept this to yourself?"

"No...The fact that I was limited to using Hyorinmaru for no more than 12 minutes was simply a sign of my power not having fully matured" He took a deep breath in and exhaled "At least, that is what assumption I made...So in order for Daiguren Hyourinmaru to finally achieve its full potential..."

"...I've aged a bit." Hitsugaya looked at his hands and let out a sharp sigh "Between you and me...I'm not a fan of my adult self."

Aizen gripped his sword with a smirk "No matter...At least now the man standing before me is far better suited to be my opponent than the child who stood in front of my before!" he rushed towards Hitsugaya and tried to strike him down but Hitsugaya quickly dodged his attack.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Hitsugaya simple said.

Aggravated by the shinigami's cocky attitude, Aizen felt his attacked were slowing down due to the coldness **"Hado No. 31: Shakkaho!"** A red flame cannon shot out from the palm of his hand and fired straight to Hitsugaya but before making an impact, the flame died and fell to the floor shattering into pieces. **"Hado No. 31: Shakkaho!"** Aizen fired another as it was the same result as before. "Cut that shit out.." Hitsugaya said.

Aizen in pure rage **"HADO NO. 31: SHAKKAHO!"** he summoned five as they fired at the same time, Hitsugaya raised his hand and froze all five. "I told you to cut that shit out goddamn it...We can't have debris like that falling in the human world!"

"...I see now" Aizen said, seeing his Kido freeze instantly the closer it gets to him "Whatever object gets close to you, you'll flash freeze it." Hitsugaya smirked "You catch on quick...Your Kido spells have become suspended, Aizen."

"Well in that case..." Aizen lifted his sword to release his Shikai " **Kyoka Suigetsu"**

"Your Shikai? It pains me to say this but, you arrived at that conclusion..." Hitsugaya looked at Aizen "Literally a second too late." Aizen's eyes widen, he couldn't move his body. There was no warning, his body has already frozen into ice instantly.

 **"Shikai Hyoketsu...Four world freeze."** Hitsugaya commanded.

Hitsugaya looked at Aizen frozen body, completely frozen like an ice sculpture "By unleashing Daiguren Hyourinmaru...In a matter of four seconds, I can freeze all matter before me. Had you succeeded in releasing your Shikai within three seconds." He gave a small shrug "Who knows...I might have been on the wrong end of your sword."

"H-He...He did it!" Karin cheered "WAY TO GO, TOSHIRO! YEAH!" Urahara let out a relief sigh "...It's over."

Hitsugaya looked over with an annoyed look at the raven haired girl "...Why the hell are you still here? Urahara, take her home-" But she spoke too soon, Hitsugaya saw the ice began to break and soon shattered. "What the-!?" his eyes widen as Aizen emerged out of the ice, breathing heavily "I CANNOT BE DEFEAT... BY SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Aizen opened his hand and a red marble appeared, Hitsugaya's eyes widen _'That's-!?...Momo's spiritual energy!'_

"I am a GOD...I WILL BECOME THE TRUE GOD THIS WORLD NEEDS!" Aizen swiftly ripped his robe open, revealing his bare chest and slammed the marble against his chest unleashing a great amount of spiritual energy.

The ground began to shake as the ground below Hitsugaya wrapped around him "NGH!" Aizen's body began to transform "YES...The power, the power to become a GOD!" his brown hair grew long and his eyes changing. The hogyoku jabbed in his chest, creating a cross and purple veins grew around it. Hitsugaya freed himself and quickly rushed towards Aizen from fully transforming.

Hitsugaya swung his sword but, was stopped bare handly by Aizen.

Aizen lifted his head and slowly opened his dark purple eyes with white glowing iris. Hitsugaya was pushed back and hit a tree's bark "NGH!" he fell to his knees but soon felt someone grab him by the neck and pinned against the tree.

"Did you really think you could win...Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Aizen said.

Hitsugaya noticed his flash freeze wasn't freezing Aizen's body, even with him being so close to him. Aizen laughed "This power...I guess I've made a wise choice choosing Hinamori's spiritual energy. It's canceling out your cold reiatsu" Her warmth was melting the frost off his body and Hitsugaya trying to free himself. He gave a swift kick to Aizen's ribs but nothing, it was nothing, Aizen didn't even budge as if he was kicking a brick wall.

"It was impressive seeing you in your full form...But, all good things come to an end" Aizen said as he gripped his neck tightly and looked at him in pure madness "...IT'S OVER, HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!"

"Ugh...!" Hitsuaya could feel his power fading rapidly, he couldn't keep this form for long.

 ** _"NO!"_** A voice echoed soon, a red light appeared from the hogyoku "What!?" Aizen said as Hitsugaya snapped his eyes open _'This...This spiritual energy!'_ Without a doubt, it was Hinamori. He could feel her through Aizen. A red beam speared out from Aizen's chest causing him to release Hitsugaya from his grip. Coughing to catch his breath, Aizen took a step back looking at the red spear coming out from his chest "What-What is this!?"

Ten more beams speared him in the chest, Aizen looked at them horrified "AUGH! What is this...Is this KIDO!?"

"It seems the hogyoku is rejecting you" Urahara said. Aizen looked at him with anger "...Kisuke is this your doing!?" the blond man shook his head in disagreement "...No, not me. It's Hinamori-san's doing." Aizen and Hitsugaya's eyes widen in shock.

"The spiritual energy may have transformed into the hogyoku but the soul is still in control. Before you transformed, Hinamori's soul awakened when you were most vulnerable and fighting inside you. If the hogyoku refuses to accept your body, the hogyoku becomes a seal...Your own tomb."

"The hogyoku won't reject my body! I am the strongest and most powerful shinigami...!" Aizen yelled, "The hogyoku is MINE and will accept ME ONLY! Not some mere mortal!" Soon, his zangpakto shattered in pieces as they fell onto the floor leaving Aizen in shock "What...What is happening?" Half of his face began to creak and one eye returned back to his normal brown colored eye.

"Not any mere mortal but, someone with an innocent soul...This is the hogyoku's will" Urahara simply said watching Aizen's body slowly return back to normal "The reason why you're being sealed away by the hogyoku is that you are becoming weakened...Thanks to Hinamori's soul and Hitsugaya. He had fought you so hard and pushed you to your limits allowing Hinamori to take over. The hogyoku is saying that it does not recognize you as its master but Hinamori's."

Aizen's eyes widened "That's absurd...That can't be! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

Soon, the red beams grew out from Aizen's back into large red crosses. "AAUGH!" The pain was overwhelming as it weight down his back and soon, the ground began to bind his legs and lower body half "HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!" He yelled out as Hitsugaya watched his body slowly being sealed away.

"With your great intellect and a child prodigy, why won't you take action!? Why do you subjugate yourself to this forsaken world!? He yelled. "Because..." Hitsugaya said "This is where I belong. I am the 10th division Gotei Captain...It is my duty to protect."

In anger, Aizen tried to break away from the seal but continued to wrap around his body "That is something a FOOLISH DEATH GOD WOULD SAY! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A CHILD PRODIGY!" The seal began to harden preventing Aizen from breaking away "I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED, HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO! MARK MY WORDS... **I WILL BE BACK!...I-!"**

Before he could finish his last words, the seal was complete leaving three solid seal crosses piked onto the floor.

A small red marble fell to the floor as Hitsugaya rushed to retrieve it. He carefully cupped it in his hands, it was warm and pulsing and rushed to Hinamori's body. He gently placed it on her chest and watched it slowly entering her body "...Momo, please...Please come back to me" he pleaded and held her cold hand while the other was on her chest.

"...Come back to me" Hitsugaya said, cupping her face in his large hands and kissed her tenderly.

Soon he felt her chest breath in her first air. Hitsugaya broke the kiss slowly and felt her breath on his lips "...Momo...you're back..." Suddenly, Hitsugaya collapsed next to her head. "Hitsugaya Taicho!" Urahara rushed to them and helped Hitsugaya over his shoulder "My...You pushed your body to the brink with your Bankai. I'm surprised you're still in one piece!"

"Hah..." Hitsugaya looked at him the tired eyes and sweating from his forehead "Between you and me...I'm barely hanging by a thread here..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note:** Holy MOLEY! Another update? YEP. Told you guys- I am on a choo choo train rolling on this bad boy, this is what happens when you got time on your hands. After all the days I've been busy, this is pretty much the outcome. LOL. Like I said before, I've been working on this fanfic but never had the time to update...Which was driving me crazy! So as promised - I would update whenever I got the chance and HERE I AM! With a bunch of time on my hands and no, didn't drink any coffee today cause I need that sleep LOL. Hopefully, I could get this fanfic finished so I can work on a SURPRISE for you guys...! No hints, maybe later! SO KEEP AND EYE OUT FOR IT! Anyways, let's do thisssss! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Royal Visitor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 26: Salvation**

 _"I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED, HITSUGAYA_ TOSHRIO _! MARK MY WORDS... **I WILL BE BACK!...I-!"**_ The voice of Aizen's last words roared and echoed in his mind. " _Momo…No"_ he said in his thoughts, he saw Hinamori reaching out to him with tears in her eyes and calling out his name _"Toshiro!"_ Hitsugaya reached out to grab her hand but she began to fall from the distance. _"No...NO, MOMO!"_ Soon, he saw an orange light and the sound of the clock ticking in the silence. He opened his turquoise eyes and realized it was just a nightmare.

"Ah! You're awake!" Orihime said with a relief smile "We were so worried!"

Hitsugaya's eyes were half open, still tired out from his bankai draining all his energy. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall to see it was just afternoon, he shifted his body to get up but let out a hiss from the pain. "Please try not to move Hitsugaya Taicho" Orihime said as she continued to heal him, she was pretty surprised he could still move, especially when he was hurt this much.

He laid there inside Orihime's healing shield letting her continue healing him. Lifting his hand he examined it carefully _'Guess I'm back to my old self...That's a relief.'_

"What happened…Where…Where am I and where is Aizen?" he asked weakly lowing his hand back down. "We are in Urahara-san's shop and Aizen has been sealed away thanks to you. The seal was taken to Soul Society" Orihime replied back as she continued to heal him. "I see...How long was I out for and where is Hinamori?" Hitsugaya laid there as Orihime's eyes started to fill with concern "You've been asleep for three days...and Hinamori-san is fully healed but…" she hesitated as she lowered her hands and the orange shield disappeared.

"I don't know how to say this but…She won't wake up."

Hitsugaya's eyes widen, he quickly got up ignoring the pain he was in. "Ah! W-Wait! Hitsugaya Taicho, you're still injured!" Orihime called out as he slammed the door wide open seeing Ichigo in the living room watching TV "Whoa! WHOA Hey, Toshiro! Hold on!" he quickly got up and stopped the panicking captain.

"Where is she!?" Hitsugaya yelled.

Ichigo gave a concerned look at the young captain "Okay, hey calm down...Before you do anything reckless, let Orihime fully heal you and I will explain everything alright?" He placed a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder but was shoved off quickly "WHERE IS HINAMORI!?" he roared.

"CALM DOWN MAN!" Ichigo yelled back trying to restrain the captain. "Get out of my way, Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya's reiatsu began to wrap around him. Ichigo stood his ground "You better calm down, Toshiro...I mean it. I don't want to fight you or fight someone who is badly injured." Hitsugaya glared up at the orange haired substitute shinigami "I said...GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"That's enough" A door slides opened as Urahara looked at the two about to get into a fight "Ichigo, let him go…It's best if he knows."

"What do you mean…What the hell happened!? Where is Hinamori!?" Hitsugaya yelled as Ichigo looked away and sat back down with replying back. Urahara let out a deep sigh and step aside "Hitsugaya Taicho…Please, come inside. She's right here."

Entering back in the room, Hitsugaya followed inside. Arriving inside, Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing Hinamori laying in the futons. She was breathing but, gasping for air "Hinamori!" He rushed to her side and looked at her. She was breaking out cold sweats and her body was burning up like a fever "What's wrong with her, shouldn't she see a doctor or have Orihime heal her!?" he yelled as he was about to call Orihime, Urahara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, there is something you need to see..." Urahara sat on the other side with his hat covering his upper face. He reached for the covers and slowly pulled them down.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he saw a metal plate on her chest and a long chain dangling down from the plate. "What…What is happening…I...I put her spiritual energy back..." his voice shaken. "Yes...But, I don't know what is happening to her or why she isn't getting better but it could be that her spiritual energy wasn't returned in time or Aizen fused the hogyoku with something. We don't know what it is but..." Urahara stopped for a moment and exhale sharply "But...She's slowly dying. Even with Orihime's healing powers and Kido, we cannot save her from infection…She'll die and turn into a hollow soon."

"NO! I won't let that happen!" Hitsugaya yelled "There must be something we can do!...Anything, THINK URAHARA DAMMIT! WE CAN'T GIVE UP!"

Urahara lowered his head hiding his eyes away under his green stripped hat "...We've been trying, Hitsugaya Taicho." He didn't want to lose his coworker or see her die like this. He had tried countless Kido healing spells but nothing would extract the poison inside her that was growing.

Hitsugaya looked down at her as he cupped her cold face "Hang in there Momo…You-You'll be fine…Just hang in there a little bit longer...Okay?" Clearly, he was in denial of the situation. Urahara placed a hand on his hat with a firm grip "Hitsugaya Taicho...Maybe, it's best to say your goodbyes before it's too late-"

"DON'T...Don't say that. She is NOT going to die...I won't let that happen!" He snapped as he grinned his teeth together in anger. He lowered his head and leaned in against her forehead feeling her coldness.

He took a moment until he sighed deeply "Momo…Tell me this is all my fault."

"No, don't do that...She knows it's not…You've done all you could. You defeated Aizen... You cannot beat yourself over it" Urahara said as Hitsugaya continued to lean his head against Hinamori's. "Yes…Yes, it is, I should have been by her side…None of this would have happened if I was only there when she needed me the most" he spoke quietly "I would do anything...Anything to save her"

Urahara looked at the captain and Hinamori quietly and took a deep sigh "…There is one solution to stop this."

Hitsugaya lifted his head up "There's a way to save her…!?" Urahara hesitated and let out a short nodded "Yes…But, it's forbidden one. It'll break all the laws of life and honestly, I never seen it done...By anyone."

"I don't care, tell me!" Hitsugaya insisted. Urahara removed his hat and placed it aside. He lifted his hand and pointed towards the steel plate on Hinamori's chest "A shinigami must break that steel plate with your own hands…But, will cost them their own life to save a human."

"…My own life?" Hitsugaya eyes widen.

Urahara look at him, he was serious "Shinigamis are not life givers…We take souls to the next world. It's forbidden for a Shinigami to save a human's life...Especially when it's time for them to leave" He looked at his coworker who was in great pain "You must make the decision quickly…She'll turn into hollow soon."

Hitsugaya sat there quickly without a single word.

"Hitsugaya Taicho…If this is too hard and cannot do it yourself, I will help you" Urahara reached for his cane but was stopped as he saw a sword pointed towards him. Urahara saw Hitsugaya holding the sword "…Don't you dare, Urahara. I won't let you kill her, not like this."

"…We don't have time and longer it takes, the longer she'll be in pain" Urahara looked at the captain as he held the sword towards him "You have to make a discussion quickly." Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori as she was breathing heavily and in pain "I'll do it" Hitsugaya finally said.

"Are you sure, Hitsugaya Taicho...?" Urahara asked.

Hitsugaya nodded and placed his sword down "She helped me seal Aizen away...Even though I couldn't protect her, she still was there fighting along side me. If she dies...I couldn't live the same life knowing she's gone." Urahara sat there quietly, he was there when they've first met each other and always noticed something different about the Death god captain. Something had changed within him and knew it was because he met Hinamori.

"...You love her, don't you Hitsugaya Taicho?" he asked quietly.

"...I will always love her" Hitsugaya said as he reached to touch the cold steel place on her chest. Touching the cold plate, he looked at the human girl he had cherished so much. His eyes soften as he thought about the first time he met her at the park. He took a moment looking at her face knowing this would be the last time he would see her.

Hitsugaya smiled as water began to slowly fill his eyes...

The moments he saw her smiling, that smile that melted his cold heart All the memories poured into his mind as he took a deep breath _._ Not a single day she wasn't on his mind the past four years he had left her. He felt a large amount of his heart as missing and knew nothing could fill that space if it wasn't her. There were times he thought she would have forgotten all about him but the moment he saw her...He didn't care if she fell in love with someone, he would have still love her since the day they've met.

 _'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…'_ He gripped the steel plate tightly _'But, this time I will…'_

As the white haired captain was about to crush the steel plate, Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing someone grab his arm swiftly and pinned down to the floor with both arms behind "What is this!?" Hitsugaya yelled as he struggled to get free but heard something click behind wrist was bonded in gold chains and saw Urahara raise his hands up surrendering as he surrounded as well by the stealth ops holding swords towards him.

"Stay down, Hitsugaya Taicho!" a short female captain arrived.

Hitsugaya looked up and saw Sui Feng looking down at him "You are hereby under arrest for initiating a forbidden spell!" Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he saw Hinamori in pain "Release me! This is **MY** choice…! She doesn't have much time!"

Sui Feng looked at the human and looked at her squad "Take her with us." Her squad nodded and swiftly carried Hinamori. "...Ugh!" Hinamori let out a quiet cry. The ground began to shake and the gravity began to get heavy, some of the special ops fell to the floor. Ice was slowly forming around the walls and on the floor causing their feet to freeze preventing them from moving.

Hitsugaya's body began to glow white as his reiatsu began to wrap around him"Don't…Touch…Her…" he said in a low voice.

Sui Feng stood her ground looking at the raging captain as she saw the chains freezing "You dare to try to attack your allies…Do you want to become a traitor like Aizen!?" She stepped in front of him "And you call yourself a captain…" soon, she knocked him out cold as the room returned back to normal.

Urahara waved his hands "Please Sui Feng-san, this girl is-"

"Keep that mouth shut, Urahara! I don't want to hear your excuse, you're under arrest as well, you knew performing such forbidden spell would cost Hitsugaya Taicho his life!" she snapped "I am under the captain commander's orders and he insisted we bring the human girl to Soul Society."

"Now, everyone MOVE OUT!" she commanded as they quickly disappeared leaving an empty room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note:** Hey everyone, you guys made it this far and it's been a great honor to finish this fanfic with you guys and with your support doing this. I really couldn't have done this without you guys and thank you soooo much! Most of you will be sad that this is over but... BUT! I did say I have a surprise for you guys and I keep my promises. After you read this you will know that there will be a small note on the bottom of this for you to read. So, let's do this! As always, thank you guys for everything, you guys are amazing and as always- STAY AWESOMEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "Masked"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God!**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 27: Ashes [FINAL]**

"This is the human girl?" a short silver-gray haired man with a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin asked as he looked at the human. He wore a white turtleneck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm, he was ranked the captain commander's lieutenant.

"Hai! Also, we have caught the 10th division captain performing the forbidden ritual but stopped him just in time before he could complete it" one of the stealth units replied as they were on their knees showing respect towards the lieutenant "We have sent him into the prison cells."

The lieutenant stood next to the girl and look down at the human girl, she was pale as breathing heavily from the pain. He narrowed his eyes looking at the steel plate attached to her chest.

"Bring her to the captain commander, the rest of you stay on guard. We may never know if she will turn into a hollow at any moment." He ordered. "HAI!" the squad soon disappeared as the lieutenant joined the others bringing the human girl to the captain commander room. Entering the room they laid the girl down carefully on a bamboo mat, Hinamori opened her eyes weakly as her vision was blurry.

She heard someone approaching with a crane hit the floor quietly. He slowly sat on the floor next to her and heard someone lighting matches. She turned her head trying to see who it is. She blinked a few times until she saw an elder man white a long white beard lighting his kiseru. Sucking on his pipe a few times until smoke began to come out and breathed out the smoke.

The smell wasn't bad. It was similar to a freshly scented incense.

"Uhm...-" she tried to speak but the pain was overwhelming as she bit her bottom lip. "So...You're the human that Aizen choose to complete his hogyoku" he finally spoke, "Yet, the hogyoku is still trying to complete itself by consuming the rest of your spiritual energy left inside you."

Hinamori tried to speak, the elder looked at her "You mustn't try to speak...It'll only weaken you more than you are right now."

"I'm impressed that you are even awake with the hogyoku inside you for a human..." he said as he inhaled his pipe "You have questions I assume." She gave a weak nod in response, she had so many but was took weak to speak. He continued to smoke his pipe "I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the 1st division captain commander of the 13th gotei captains and you are where shinigamis are born and where humans who after they've passed away...Soul Society."

"A few months ago, one the gotei captains had betrayed us…His name is Aizen Sosuke of the 5th division." Hinamori's eyes widen, all she could think about was him piercing a sword through her and looking down at her with his sly fox-like smile.

"He was looking for a high spiritual human and that is where you had fallen into his hands. We had assumed he was going after another shinigami's family member and has sent Hitsugaya Toshiro the 10th division captain to protect... But we were fooled as we were in the beginning" he continued. Hinamori felt something heavy on her chest and looked at her chest, in complete shock she saw a metal plate on her chest with a chain.

She looked back up at the ceiling trying to calm down but she knew what it was. She had seen this before with ghost in her town.

"The hogyoku that is inside you..." The captain commander said quietly "We must remove it before it consumes the rest of your spiritual energy...But, in order for us to do such a think, you will not survive." Tears began to flow from her eyes in fear, Yamamoto placed a hand on top of her forehead "Do not be afraid, young one…We all heard the great deed you've done with Hitsugaya Toshiro fighting inside the hogyoku and reversing the effect on Aizen."

"Without your help, we would have never expected the hogyoku to reject Aizen and seal him away and we are thank you for not letting the darkness consume your soul. In order for us to repay you...Let us send your soul in peace and be reborn into a new human life."

"A...A new life?" Hinamori took all her energy to speak and weakly asked in a low voice "...My...my memories?"

"No, you won't remember any of your past life." He placed his pipe down and took a deep sigh "Young one, the longer you stay…The infection will spread and you will become a hollow then you will give us no choice to slay you…"

Hinamori eyes began to fill with tears and began to cry quietly with small sobs. Yamamoto patted her on her head "…You must make your choice. Time is not on your side."

If she dies, she won't be able to see him again. If she stays, she'll become a monster and will be killed. Either way, she would disappear in the world. She laid there, she should be happy that she won't cause any problems for anyone and will see her parents soon. All she could think about was the death god she met.

All the memories they shared and she never felt so happy in her life.

"Yamamoto-san…P-Please tell Toshiro…Thank you for saving my life." Tears began to flow out as she let out a smile "I'm ready." He nodded and placed his hand above her as his hand glowed red. Her body began to glow red as it wrapped around her body slowly like a blanket and felt the metal plate begin to break. Hinamori closed her eyes _'Please God…Please, let me take my memories with me…'_ she prayed. Soon, the world fell into silence as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw herself standing in a grassy field…

 _"Where am I…?"_

 _Looking around she saw the endless field of tall grass and one hill in the middle of the field with a large tree. Something was drawing her towards the tree as Hinamori slowly walked through the grass feeling the tops of the grass on her hands._

 _Reaching towards the tree, she looked up and noticed it was a plum tree._

 _"Were you the one…Calling me?" a voice echoed as Hinamori looked around._ _She saw no one, she was completely alone "Who…Who said that?" Soon, a soft warm breeze blew and the tree's leaves swayed in the wind._

 _"I did…" the voice came from the tree. Hinamori looked up at the tree "Why and…Who are you?"_

 _"My name…I do not know my name" the tree said quietly. Hinamori smiled softly as she placed a hand on the tree's trunk "I'm sure you'll remember your name…"_

 _"…Will you give me a name?" the tree asked._

 _Hinamori thought about it, it was a strange request but she was in a strange world. She looked up at the beautiful tree and closed her eyes taking in the sweet plum scent. She smiled "…How about, Tobiume?"_

 _"Tobiume…" the tree repeated the name "That will be my name from now on…What is yours?" Hinamori smiled brightly "My name is Hinamori Momo!"_

 _Soon, she felt a warm breeze surrounding her "Hinamori Momo..._ _In exchange for your kindness; I will give you a gift as well."_

 _One of the tree's branches lowered itself as Hinamori saw a plum. She reached and took the plum from the tree. Hinamori looked at the plum and smiled "Ah...Thank you-"_ _Her words stopped. The plum began to bloom into a fiery flower, soon a large fiery bird flew out of the plum. Hinamori's eyes widen seeing such beautiful bird as it glowed brightly and the flames circled around her light small fireflies._

 _The bird looked down at her "Your human life is over and will be reborn from the ashes...This is my gift for you" The bird's voice echoed as the flames began to cover her body and the sound of a bird's cry could be heard "We will meet again... Hinamori Momo."_

* * *

"Hitsugaya Taicho…Wake up…"

Hitsugaya heard Urahara calling out to him. His eyes flinched as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Urahara with a small smile "Thank goodness you're finally awake…" Slowly he sat up as he rubbed the back of his neck from Sui Feng knocking him out.

"Where…Are we?" he said weakly.

"Home…In Soul Society" Urahara replied, Hitsugaya's eyes widen "Hinamori! Where is she!?" He looked around as they were inside a cell. "I'm not sure…Once we arrived; they took her straight to the captain commander's headquarters.

Hitsugaya felt his chest tighten; without the doubt, if the captain commander sees her in her condition he would kill her instantly without hesitation before she could turn into a hollow. He slammed his fist down to the ground in frustration thinking about it.

"Calm down Hitsugaya Taicho...I'm sure she's fine" Urahara trying to calm the captain. Hitsugaya clenched his fist tightly "…I couldn't protect her again" he said in a low voice, feeling useless yet he was only moment away from saving her but, she slipped from his fingers.

Urahara's eyes soften "Hitsugaya Taicho…" he saw the young captain truly loved the human and was willing to give up his life for her. He never met a Shinigami like him…

Suddenly, they heard a 'thud' sound as they saw one of the guards fell and a busty strawberry blond vice-captain appeared "Geez, I can't believe how easy it was to get the keys from him just by showing some cleavage…"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya called out as Urahara chuckled "Oh Matsumoto-san…The poor guard was just doing his job; you didn't have to hit him so hard."

Matsumoto blinked and looked at the fainted guard "Eh? I didn't even touch him; he just looked at my cleavage and started to get a nosebleed. Before I knew it, he dropped like a fly!"

She quickly unlocked the gates "Come on, Taicho! Momo-chan is at the captain commander's headquarters and-" before she could finish, her captain already vanished leaving both alone and a gust a wind. "Geez, I hate it when he does that!" Matsumoto crossed her arms "Didn't even get to finish what I had to say…" Urahara stepped out of the cell "Well…He does have a princess to save."

"…I just hope he makes it in time and says his goodbyes" Matsumoto said with a sigh. Urahara's eyes opened "What do you mean, Goodbye? What happened?" Matsumoto blinked her eyes "Huh!? Are you guys serious…? They didn't tell you?" Urahara shook his head as she looked at him in shock.

"…Momo-chan passed away."

Urahara fell to the floor hearing what the vice-captain said "No…That can't be true…" Matsumoto let out a short nod "It's true…I heard the guards talking about Hinamori." She looked down the halls "If you guys didn't know about this…Well, they better prepare themselves because they got a raging dragon heading over their way."

* * *

Rushing towards the captain commander's headquarters the 10th division captain had his eyes set on the building. Who got in his way would be making a grave mistake getting in front of a dragon with his jaws open.

 **-SLAM!-**

The doors opened as Hitsugaya took a step inside finding the 2nd division stealth ops waiting for him. "I won't say this again Hitsugaya Taicho…" a short female captain appeared "STAND DOWN!"

Hitsugaya stood there without a single reply.

The two captain's locked eyes as their reiatsu clashed against each other causing a tension in the air. Sui Feng specializes in speed and stealth but, she was dealing with a young prodigy and not just any 'prodigy' but the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated ever few centuries.

Sui feng placed her hand on her sword behind her as Hitsugaya had done the same. The two captains rushed towards each other unsheathing their sword. Before they could clash, a short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache Shinigami appeared in between them.

He quickly disarms both captains as their swords fell; spiked into the ground. "Is this how you behave in the captain commander's headquarters?" He slowly stood up and looked at the both captains.

It was Yamamoto's royal lieutenant of the 1st division, Chojiro Sasakibe.

"You two should know better, especially as captains…" Chojiro looked at Hitsugaya "Hitsugaya Toshiro, follow me and do not do anything that will make me regret sparing your life at this moment." Clearly, he was angry at both captains for almost making a ruckus and does not like time wasted.

Hitsugaya followed the lieutenant towards where the captain commander was. The doors opened as Chojiro bowed his head and stepped aside "Captain Commander…Hitsugaya Toshiro, the captain of the 10th division as arrived."

"Let him enter…" Yamamoto's voice echoed in the grand hall.

"Hai!" Chojiro looked up at the young captain and gave a short nod as Hitsugaya entered the room and the doors closed behind him. He approached and saw Yamamoto sitting quietly and drinking tea "Have a seat Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Hitsugaya stood a seat in front of the elder "Captain Commander-"

 **"YOU FOOL!"** Yamamoto's voice roared quickly cutting off the young captain's voice. "You were about to perform a forbidden spell which would cost your life. What about your squad and your dignity!?"

Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly "You are willing to give up your own life…To save this one human's life?" Hitsugaya looked into the captain commanders eyes, without the doubt, there was nothing to change his mind or have any regrets about his discussion. She meant everything to him…

Yamamoto took a deep sigh and nodded "Very well…You may come in."

Soon, someone entered as Hitsugaya turned his head towards her and his eyes widen. A brown haired girl entered as she was wearing a black and white uniform. He was completely speechless as he looked at her.

She stood there quietly looking at the white haired captain who slowly stood up.

Taking slow steps towards her, his eyes were completely locked onto her "…Mo...mo?" His world had just stopped. He reached towards her and touched her arms. He felt the warmth and realized that this wasn't a dream or an illusion.

He pulled her close towards him and wrapped his strong arms around her. "I thought I lost you…" he whispered to her, she stood there quietly without a single word. Hitsugaya felt something wrong and soon released her. He looked into her brown chocolate eyes and saw her looking at him like a complete stranger that she had never met before "Please let go of me..."

Hitsugaya 's eyes widened in shock and slowly released her slowly but held her hands "...Momo, what's...What's wrong?"

She withdrew her hand as he felt her hands slip away from his and took a step back away "…I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" Slowly felt his world shattering into a million pieces and his chest slowly being crushed. She looked at him with confusion "I don't know who you are..." Hitsugaya quickly grabbed her hands again "Momo, it's me...Don't you remember who I am?" He could feel her hands tremble in fear and released them slowly. She shook her head "...I really don't know who are or where I am. I'm sorry."

Soon, he fell onto his knees in front of her and his head lowered hiding away his eyes.

The doors opened as Matsumoto and Urahara entered and in shocked seeing Hinamori standing in the room alive. "Oh my god….MOMO-CHAN!" Matsumoto yelled as she rushed towards her and embraced her "You're okay!" Matsumoto said with teary eyes "Thank goodness…!"

"Uhmm…" the brown haired girl said nervously as she was being held tightly between the large women's breast. Matsumoto continued to hug her friend with joy but noticed her captain on the floor on his knees with his head down "Taicho! What are you doing on the floor?! It's Momo, she's alive!"

Urahara walked over to see Hinamori but stopped and noticed she was wearing a shinigami uniform. Confused, he looked at the captain commander who stood there quietly with his wooden cane and was looking at the 10th division captain.

Suddenly, Urahara knew what has happened as his eyes widened _'She's…-!'_

"Urahara Kisuke..." the captain commander said, Urahara turned his attention towards the captain commander and bowed respectfully "Hai…It's been awhile. Captain commander…Hinamori-san is-"

"Yes" he said before he could finish as Matsumoto looked at the captain commander "She's what? Hey, wait a minute…Momo-chan why are you wearing a Shinigami uniform anyways? It actually looks pretty good almost as if you're a Shinigami!"

"She is a Shinigami…" she heard her captain finally speak as he raised his head and looked at the brown haired girl. Matsumoto's stunned "What…That…That means…"

"She died" The captain commander said "remarkably, thehogyoku consumed all her spiritual energy and preserved her body preventing her from moving onto the next life but reborn here, not as a human but aShinigami." Yamamoto explained when she took her last breath and was about to exact thehogyoku out, her body caught on fire and began to burn her body. As the flames died, there was only a burnt body. Soon, the body began to break and revealing her inside. She was completely naked leaving only ashes around her...She looked the same but, there was something different.

Matsumoto blinked and looked at Hinamori who didn't show any burn marks on her "You caught on...Fire?"

"It was the power of the hogyoku" Urahara said "She's now a shinigami and doesn't remember any of her human memories…" they all knew once someone passes away and their spirit comes to soul society, all your memories are completed wiped to start new. The Shinigamis looked at the newly arrived Shinigami who was standing in the room confused and nervous about her situation and the white haired captain still on his knees looking at her who couldn't remember who he was...

* * *

THAT'S IT! ...Joking, there is no way I could end that there! Nope, we are going into part TWO of this fanfic! SURPRISEEEE! YEAH! Thank you guys for reading this fanfic all the way through and I will be looking forward seeing you at IN LOVE WITH A DEATH GOD! PART 2: REBORN! Thank again and love you guys until DEATH! **-HitsuHinax1**


End file.
